


Conjunction of spheres

by angrykittybarbarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrykittybarbarian/pseuds/angrykittybarbarian
Summary: When the Avatar was called to solve a problem at the spirit portal in Republic City nothing prepared her for the chaos that was about to result fom the incident. With no way back home she sets out to clean up the mess of the new world she found herself in.I've tagged it now, but I'll say it again. This is going to be a slow burning story, so if you decide to drop by you'll need to bring some patience with you. :)





	1. Prologue: Mornings are evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who is readings this and thanks. :)  
> I'm just going to give a few pointers here to clear out confusion that might occur. This story is set several decades, even roughly a century after AtlA and LoK. It features an OC who is the Avatar and was initially born as an airbender which makes only sense if we move farther into the future from Korra as a starting pont. Accordingly the world of Avatar is technologically more advanced, roughly our state of science and technology, even a little bit more developed but not going into the sci-fi genre.  
> I hope you guys are going to like it. Appreciate every kudo and comment. :)

Prologue: Mornings are evil

When Nadira came to Republic City she didn't plan for the disaster that was about to unfold. And frankly, why would she? The purpose of her visit was two weeks of vacation after all. Without suspecting anything bad, the Avatar woke up on that morning. It was rather late and her mentor at the Eastern Air Temple would have scolded her mercilessly for getting her breakfast almost at noon. As things were however Nadira didn't care and enjoyed the unrushed slowness of her movements.

With a last yawn she finally sat up, showered, got dressed and went down where her brothers and sisters were already cleaning up the remains of the breakfast. Nadira greeted a few of them briefly before she went to the kitchen in hopes of getting the cook to get her at least a small meal. As soon as she peeked through the door the big man in airbender garbs turned to her and threw her a judging look.

„Avatar, what a pleasant surprise to finally grace us with your sublime presence.“ His tone dripped with sarcasm but his grin revealed he wasn't genuinely mad.

Nadira bowed an apology, fully aware of her guilt.

„I'm sorry, Genji, but this is the first time I managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Why the rush when I don't have anything to rush to?“, she explained.

Genji laughed. „No hard feelings, Avatar. I did actually put something aside for you, but it would be easier for the ones on cleaning duty if you let them tidy up your bunch in one row with the rest.“

Nadira took her breakfast and nooded. „Fine. I'll be there at 9 instead of 10 tomorrow.“, the Avatar answered.

And with that she turned and sat on the next table she came across. Nadira finished her meal uneventfully and returned the dishes pesonally to the kitchen. Before she could even begin to think about how she could waste her time today a familiar face approached her. It was Takashi, an airbender residing mainly on Air Temple Island. He was a close friend of hers and as the young man came to a halt in front of her Nadira thought that his timing couldn't be more convenient. Among others, she wanted to waste her time with him too after all. Takashi didn't greet her.

„We have a situation.“, he anounced and Nadira's face soured.

„Why, Takashi. A good morning to you too.“, she shot back.

„Sorry...“, Takashi apologized and continued immediately. „We got a call from the president. It's the Spirit Portal. There has been an explosion and some unknown creatures are now pouring out of it.“ His voice was strained as the airbender explained the issue.

Nadira's sourness made way for an annoyance born out of the realization that this problem was serious. She sighed.

„I'm not even one day into my break...“,she complained. „And the portal decides to go nuts, now of all days?“

„Well, then maybe you should tell the portal what a prick move that was.“, Takashi laughed as his demeanor lightned slightly. But it didn't betray Nadira into thinking the situation wasn't dire. When Takashi turned to go Nadira followed without further question. Avatars don't get vacations appearantly.


	2. A whole new world....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar just can't catch a break.  
> To anyone who is actually sticking around to read this, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1 A whole new world:**

Nadira and Takashi didn't bother with taking a ferry to the shore.

The two airbenders grabbed their gliders and flew over Republic City's skyscrappers to thescene of the incident.

It didn't take them long to arrive and before they even landed the whole scale of the disaster presented itself to them.

The normally white glowing spirit portal had turned into a sickly purple and all around it police officers were engaging unknown creatures into a fight. Others secured the area, preventing them from entering further into the city.

Nadira and Takashi set down near the chief of police who just finished eliminating a grey scaled being. The creature was small in size but had a big mouth with many sharp teeth and had moved swiftly and visciously.

Chief Nagihiko Bei Fong dropped a bolder on the creature mercilessly, then regarded the Avatar and her companion with a nod.

„About damn time.“, was the police officer's greeting.

Nadira let it pass uncommented. The Bei Fongs weren't known for their sunny attitudes after all. Nagihiko was no exception.

„Care to enlighten me on what exactly happened?“, Nadira prompted.

Chief Bei Fong grunted.

„Reports say the portal imploded this  up the morning.  Lit up the whole center like a raging dragon.“, he said and paused.

„Then these things came out, rampaging around the portal.“, the chief nooded to the creature he just had killed.

„Don't know what they are. Never seen anything this ugly.“, Bei Fong added. Nadira hummed in thinking.

Truth to be told she had no idea what was happening. She had been educated about the spirit world and its inhabitants. The young woman had been even there a few times. In fact, the spirits were a firm part of everyday life since Avatar Korra reopened the portals. But these beings were no spirits. They were material and it wasn't hard to conclude that they had to come from somewhere else.

„I will attempt to stabilize the portal. We may not be able to pass through it for a time however.“, Nadira anounced. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do next, but it could buy them some time to study the phenomenon safely.

Bei Fong shrugged indifferently.

„Whatever. It's no like people are lining up in rows to pass through the laser beam.“ the chief of police said.

„We'll keep these things off of you in the meanwhile.“, Takashi said to which Bei Fong remained silent.

The officer was probably thankful for every help he could get. When all had been said Nadira approached the spirit portal. She inhaled and with an exhale placed a hand on the beam.

Her eyes and tattoos began to glow as the Avatar state activated. Immedeately she felt the energy flowing towards her. The stream connected to her spirit, taking all her effort to keep the power from overhelming her.

The enregy was unspeakabbly dangerous to everyone else, this much the Avatar could tell.

Nadira searched the collective memory of her predecessors.

In order to bring energy under her control she needed to bend it of course. And then it needed to be cleansed. A particular water bending technique could help with that.

Nadira placed a second hand on the beam. Only slowly the energy gave in into her will. For a moment she was Aang and then Korra as they bent the energy of their opponents. The principle was the same: to bend energy, one's own energy must be unbendable.

Easier said than done. Focusing all her strength Nadira managed to stabilize the portal at least.

For a moment the sickly purple receeded to the clean white light it normally displayed.

Breathing heavily the Avatar let go of the beam. Nadira's eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and she had to support herself on her knees from exhaustion.

The young woman was in no condition to do a water cleansing of the spirit portal itself. What she did did indeed buy them some time however. But Nadira couldn't tell for how long. She somehow doubted the portal would kindly wait for her to recover her energy. Therefore she already went through a list of people in her head she knew could do the job too.

Distantly she registered that the fighting had died down. Bei Fong gave his officers the order to stay alert until the area was entirely secured. No doubt Takashi had lent a hand. But the portal wasn't of course so polite.

The second Nadira thought she could come up for air it imploded.

This time the energy sought her out like a moth seeking out a bright lamp, eagerly craving her presence.

With a wavering thought Nadira fastened her feet to the earth but the portal tore even through the thick layer of stone she summoned to her ankles.

Nadira resisted with all the might she could muster. But she was still too weak. The energy pulled her in and Nadira was unable to resist. Her mind was racing as panic gripped her. As if wrapped in cotton she could hear the agitated shouts of Bei Fong and Takashi. Then an idea crawled its way to her consciousness.

Why fight the pull anyway? What was the worst that could happen? The portal would spit her out in the spirit world and she knew how to navigate it. Nadira could easily manage to get out and perhaps cleansing and stabilizing the portal from the oher side would be easier.

So she let herself go. The shouting voices of Takashi and Chief Bei Fong were only muffled and sounded distant until she couldn't hear them anymore as the beam finally swallowed her whole.

 

* * *

 

Nadira didn't see the Spirit World however. First there was darkness, leading her to think she had gone blind. Then she managed to move. Only slowly her senses returned to her, Nadira opened her eyes to find herself still in darkness.

What looked like a cavern presented itself to her. Dim day light wanderd through cracks on the cavern's ceiling and provided a minimum of illumination. The ground was hard, cold and wet. Sluggishly Nadira made use of her muscles and set up. She looked around and couldn't shake off the feeling that the cavern didn't belong to the Spirit World.

Orientation in this darkness was difficult however and she felt a dizzyness in her head. The Avatar state had drained her energy more than anticipated. And she wasn't even sure if the portal in Republic City stabilized or if it still spat monsters at Chief Bei Fong.

Light headed she tried to feel for an airstream and stumbled into the direction from which she thought it was coming. The movement could help her find an opening to the outside environment. Nadira didn't come far.

First she heared a growl, than the earth rumbled beneath her and the next thing she knew was claws scratching her shoulder.

Startled she fell forward and right towards a bipedal creature with an open maw, laced with sharp teeth and thick scales all over its body. It was one of the creatures that attacked from the portal. Was this where they came from?

In the last moment Nadira managed to regain her balance. Still light headed she stubbornly ignored the pain spreading on her shoulder and performed an evasive turn making the monster claw into nothingness.

Nadira took adavantage of her oponent's disorientation as she summoned water from the ground and froze the creature to the cavern wall in front of her.

The other one, now attacking her again, she knocked away with a slap of wind. The air tore the monster from its feet and against the next rocky wall. It fell to the ground, remaining still.

Nadira didn't bother with checkng if the monsters were still alive. Without taking any chances she proceeded to run into the direction where she thought the next exit lay.

Indeed, after what felt like an eternity of clumsy running she reached a more illuminated part of the cave. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked towards the light to find herself in front of a waterfall. For a moment Nadira contemplated if she should waterbend an opening to walk through. A headache made her refrain from the idea, causing her to maneuver around the falling water stream instead.

On the outside she brought a hand to her head, as the pain intensified slightly. Forcing herself to stay on her feet Nadira tried to take in her new surroundings.

The Avatar was standing ankle deep in water, looking into a forest clearing. Almost every square meter was covered in leaves, grass or moss. To her right was a stone statue she couldn't identify and from there a thin trampled path leading deeper into the forest.

If Nadira had to be honest she couldn't say where she was or where the path lead. The forest wasn't known to her but if there was a path stomped into the ground than someone must regularly use it. If she followed it perhaps she could make her way to the next settlement.

With no other option Nadira set out to execute her plan.

 

* * *

 

The whole day had been the most boring one in a very long time. When Iorveth had told Ele'yas to watch the parameter around the ruins the elf had hoped for some foolish dh'oine to come for the old statues of Cymoril and Eldan.

Again.

But nothing of the sort happened. The people of Flotsam and Lobinden didn't enter into the forest farther than they needed to. They knew that Scoia'tael were waitng for them. That was until now.

Ele'yas had to look twice when he saw the figure emerge from around the water fall. Because he hadn't seen anyone going in and the waterfall was the only entrence to the cavern.

On his second glance he was sure he wasn't imagining things. There at the water fall was a dh'oine, a shapely woman fom what he could tell, dressed in bright yellow and red and her dark hair was one long curly mess framing her upper body.

Ele'yas had never seen someone like her before but there was also something else off.

Interest piqued he tried to move in on a closer position to get a better look. Then he saw it. She was weakened, barely holding herself upright. Moving sluggishly towards the path leading to Flotsam. Ele'yas planned for a different destination for her.

Swiftly and soundlessly he returned to his unit. The bored commandos looked at him, a bunch of relatively young elves and dwarves shot him unimpressed looks.

„We move.“, said Ele'yas.

The boredom was immediately replaced with alertness in their eyes and the fighters straightned up almost immediately.

„Dh'oine?“, one of the youngsters asked.

Ele'yas nodded.

„And quite a strange one, too. Surround her, we take her as a prisinor.“, he ordered.

„Why not just kill her?“, an elven woman chimed in.

„Because she isn't some ordinary washer woman form the village.This one's different. You'll see.“, Ele'yas answered.

After a pause he raised his voice again.

„Keep her alive. At least enough for us to question her.“, he said and ended the conversation.

Everyone knew what to do. He didn't need to direct their every move. One of his men took aim. With a side glance Ele'yas made sure he didn't aim for a vital part. When he saw it wasn't the case he permitted the shot with a quick movement of his hand. The arrow flew unfaltering towards its target and....

...was repelled by a swirling wall of wind.

Ele'yas's eyes widened. How did she see the arrow coming? They were well hidden in the trees and no dh'oine had senses good enough to see them.

And the wind. Daerienn?

Another gesture with his hand and his fighters attacked the dh'oine woman from all sides. Though sluggish, the woman managed to dodge many attacks. A lot of arrows at least grazed her but her movements were a wittness of a memorized routine despite their slowness.

With this thought on his mind Ele'yas left his position on the tree and decided to engage the dh'oine in close quater combat.

Just a moment before he reached her she turned to him and raised a hand. Water followed it and than it moved towards him. Only it missed. Up close Ele'yas saw the fatigue clearly pull at her but still she managed to dodge his sword when her water missed him.

Only to move into the path of an arrow. The projectile hit her shoulder and the woman collapsed with a pained cry to her knees. The red fabric became darker with her blood until it eventually spread to her yellow sleeve. Her whole body trembled as she held the wounded shoulder.

For a moment a hint of an emotion moved in Ele'yas. He quickly shoved it aside and brought down his sword pummel on the woman's head. Losing her consciousness she collapsed wholly to the ground.

The blow shouldn't have been fatal. Ele'yas had done it countless times. He checked if she was still alive anyway. When he confirmed that she was still breathing he commanded his unit to tie her up for transport. His day would become much more intersting after all.

 


	3. Bloede Dh'oine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele'yas has finally some interesting work and Iorveth has to deal with his bullshit and that of dh'oine.

**Chapter 2: Bloede D'hoine**

As soon as Nadira set a few footsteps in the general direction of the path she made out a rustling in the trees. First she thought it was an animal hopping between the branches. But an air distortion made her reconsider.

She was not coordinated enough to dodge so she mustered what strength she still had left and brought up an air barrier between her and the distortion. She turned to find an arrow cought in her defense and soon others followed. Ignoring her headache and the dizziness she forced herself to move.

She didn't succeed exactly. Many arrows grazed her, leaving her scratched, bleeding and hurting all over. Behind her she heard watery foot steps approaching. A man in a green tunic and shoulder long dark her attacked her with his raised sword.

Nadira wasn't entirely sure where he had hidden or why he was attacking but her reflexes acted on their own. Her hand rose and directed a whip of water towards him but the headache caused her to lose control.

She missed gloriously.

When Nadira thought she would die at this man's hand her already injured and hurting shoulder exploded in even greater pain that forced her to her knees.

The next thing was a dull pain on her head adding to her already excruciating headache. Then everything went dark once more.

 

* * *

 

Ele'yas stood and watched silently as the other fighters bound the woman's limbs so she wouldn't be able to move or cast any spells.

Her hair was ridculously long and curly, giving his fighters a hard time with the binding. On several occasions her locks got cought up in their armour pieces and it took them a short period of time to untangle themselves every time.

Now that the heat of the fight was over Ele'yas had the opportunity to take a closer look at his prisinor.

Up close she turned out to be bigger than he intially thought.

She was tall for a woman, with a rather broad build. Too broad for his liking, even for a dh'oine.

Her clothing was most intriguing, robes in a gentle yellow overlayed with red and a necklace with a symbol containing three swirls he didn't recognize from anywhere.

Her skin was another prominent feature. It was darker than what he had ever seen. The colour was an earthy brown that made his fighters look transparent in comparison.

Was she from the south? A nilfgaardian perhaps? But what was she doing then so far up in the north?

Finally his fighters were done. Two of them heaved her on their shoulders and they left.

When they reached their hideout the looks Ele'yas got from the rest of the Scoia'tael was a sight to behold. Questioning and disgusting expressions alike followed him as he let his prisinor be carried into one of the free tents. Ele'yas waved an elf over who looked like he had nothing to do.

„Tell Iorveth we have something.“, he told him.

„Iorveth's not here right now.“, the other elf answered.

Ele'yas raised an eyebrow. Iorveth seldom just left his unit.

„Where is he?“, the older elf asked then.

„ I don't know. He went with that Vatt'ghern in the direction of Flotsam. He said Blue Stripes may be arriving.“, the younger elf answered.

Blue Stripes.

They had taken out every single other special unit hunting them in the north except for them. Now they were here.

Suddenly too many things were happening at once and he wished he was watching the empty ruins of Cymoril and Eldan expecting dh'oine who never came.

Ele'yas exhaled in frustration before he went back to his professional mode. He ordered another group of fighters who were standing around to go on patrol. He adviced the rest to stand ready and armed. Ele'yas waved the healer over.

„You take care of the prisinor.“, he anounced unceremoniously.

Her response was a disgusted face and an annoyed groan.

„Why me?“, she then protested.

„Do you have something better to do?“, Ele'yas shot back.

This time she responded with silence.

„Look.“, Ele'yas began again.

„This prisinor is different. She may have vital information on those bloede nilfgaardians. If nothing else we can find out to whom she belongs and press them for money and supplies.“, he explained then.

The woman nodded.

„What do I need to do?“, she asked then.

„We wounded her. Not mortally but you'll need to take care of the injuries. See that she gets water and as soon as she wakes up bring her food and inform me.“, the elf instructed.

The woman nodded. He could see that she still didn't like the idea of tending to a dh'oine. But she wouldn't be Scoia'tael if she liked anything in this blasted world to begin with.

 

* * *

 

Takashi and Bei Fong stared at the spirit portal that just had swallowed the Avatar. The colour normalized permanentally and it seemd to have stopped spitting out all sorts of screwed up creatres at them. But the Avatar was gone.

„Well shit,“, Bei Fong cursed.

„Now what?“

It took Takashi a moment to get a hold of himself.

„I'll go and inform the other airbenders. She is probably in the Spirit World. We'll have to go looking for her there.“, he answered.

Bei Fong nodded.

„I'll keep the area under lock down. Hurry!“, the chief of police said.

Takashi didn't waste time.

He landed quite ungracefully with a thudd on Air Temple Island. Immediately a group of other airbenders gathered around him and Takashi recounted the events.

He didn't need to ask to be let through to the high abbess, because she was already breaching her way to him.

„This is deeply troubling.“, the older airbender admitted when she had heard his recountings too.

She then ponited at two airbenders present and send an apprentice to catch two other airbenders.

„You and you will go with Takashi and you boy, go get Yusei and Mei Ling. We need to find the Avatar.“, the abbess ordered.

The apprentice almost immediately air scootered to his recepients. Half an hour later the group of airbenders was flying to the portal. From above it was visible how traffic had to be rerouted from the center through alternative roads. When they landed Bei Fong was sending through a report to the other police officers in the city with his head set.

„You people ready?“, he asked as he finished his report.

„What?“, Takashi asked visibly confused.

„What, you think I'm going to let you rescue the Avatar alone. I'm coming with you. And I'm taking a squad. I need to make sure the most powerful being of our world comes back in one piece myself or I won't be able to sleep.“, Bei Fong explained.

The airbenders exchanged looks. Bei Fong had always been a man of action. So it came as no surprise that he wanted to participate.

„What about the city? Who will take care of the police while you are gone?“, it was Mei Ling who asked.

„I have a replacement of course. Don't worry about that. Thing is, the city can just elect a new chief of police if anything happens to me, but the Avatar? Shit, we don't even know if she could be reborn if she happens to disappear forever.“, Bei Fong shrugged as he explained.

Takashi saw his point.

„We don't have time to argue over this. We appreciate your help Chief.“, Takashi acknowledged.

„Good.“, Bei Fong said and waved his squad over.

„Then let's move out!“

The airbenders lead the way into the portal and the others followed suit. It took them only a heartbeat to get into the spirit world.

 

* * *

 

Iorveth returned that evening to his unit with a raging storm of anger and bitterness.

Vernon Roche of the Blue Stripes had arrived, just as the Vatt'ghern had told him. The dh'oine commander was also in the company of a sorceress and a Vatt'ghern himself. And the latter got especially on his nerves. Waving with an arrogant speech about senseless violence and how they were fighting for a lost cause.

Bloede Dh'oine!

Who did he think he was, thinking he coud tell him what was right and wrong?

Iorveth has seen enough to make that assessment for himself. He fought, he was betrayed and he was tortured. And he was going to pay back that humiliation he endured tenfold.

When he arrived at the camp the mood was generally agitated. They were all armed and ready to strike at any moment. He passed by a few fighters who regarded him with repectful nods. Iorveth acknowledged them and kept looking for Ele'yas.

He soon found the elf conversing with the healer in front of a tent. When they saw him approaching they ceased their conversation and bowed to him curtly. Iorveth raised a hand dismissively.

„Ele'yas, report.“, Iorveth immediately prompted.

The other elf straightned his back.

Iorveth knew he was slightly inducing fear in his soldiers, more than usual. But he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

„We have captured a dh'oine woman.“, Ele'yas told him.

Iorveth's attention focused completely on his commander all of a sudden.

„Go on.“, Iorveth ordered.

„She came out of the cavern beneath Cáelmewedd. But we didn't see her go in prior to that.“, Ele'yas recounted.

„A sorceress? Perhaps she teleported there for some reason.“, Iorveth offered as an explanation.

„Maybe.“, Ele'yas shrugged.

„I saw her casting spells.“

„Hm, and what is special about this one exactly?“, Iorveth questioned, crossng his arms in front of his chest.

„She's not from here. She's wearing garbs I've never seen before. She is dark skinned and she is much bigger than the dh'oine we usually see around Lobinden or Flotsm.“, Ele'yas proceeded to explain.

Iorveth fixed him with a long inquisitive look.

„You captured her because she was fatter than the other dh'oine?“, Iorveth finally assessed.

If it wasn't attached to his head Iorveth could've sworn he saw Ele'yas's face fall off.

Cought off guard the elf struggled to stammer an explanation. Iorveth sighed. He knew why he made Ciaran his right hand man and not Ele'yas even though the latter was passionately pining for the position.

Both men were young but Ele'yas was more rash than Ciaran. More impulsive and with a tendency to think less and shoot first before asking questions.

Sadly Ciaran had dissapeared a few days ago, so Iorveth was left with Ele'yas now and it was harder to keep him in a position where he could do more good than damage.

Ele'yas's stammering had become more quiet with each fragment of a sentence he brought out. At the end he fell completely silent.

„Can she be questioned?“, Iorveth then asked when he noticed the moment becoming gradually more awekward.

„Not yet. We expect her to awaken by tomorrow or the day after that.“, Ele'yas informed him.

Iorveth nodded in understanding.

„Let me see her.“, he demanded. Iorveth didn't wait for Ele'yas to bid him into the tent. He just went in and Ele'yas followed. Looking down he found one of the female warriors kneeling over a dh'oine woman. Her arms were bound to her body, wrists bound as well and there was also a rope around her ankles.

He had to admit that Ele'yas did a good job with the description of the dh'oine. He failed however to mention the hair of the woman.

It was dark brown, with slightly lighter strands here and there and long, spilling over her copper skinned face and around her full body. He'd never seen someone with this length and type of hair anywhere, neither elf or dh'oine, not even the daerienn.

„How is our...guest doing?“, Iorveth then asked the woman tending to her. He put a strange emphasis on the word guest in this case.

„Alright I suppose. The injuries are healing well. Her state is stable. Didn't need to hit her that hard with the pummel though.“, she explained and shot Ele'yas a criticizing glance.

„Let me know if she is ready to be questioned.“, Iorveth ordered and left without further comment.

„Yes, Iorveth.“, the healer answered after him.

Iorveth definitely had to deal with too many dh'oine today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye,  
> third chapter for everyone who is still sticking around.  
> I am having a little free time right now, so posting is  
> going quick. I will try to post regularly at least, even if  
> I won't be having enough time in the future to post  
> as quickly.  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, I tried to make it a bit longer. :)


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadira hopes to find more out about where she landed and meets a certain bandana elf.

**Chapter 3: Helpless**

Slowly, so very sowly sound returned to Nadira. First it was a general, unclear wish wash intruding her consciousness. Than the sound became concrete.

The talking of people, clattering of utensiles. Coocking tools perhaps?

Somewhere in the distance she heard a hammer working its force into something. Everything was accompanied by a background noise. Nadira still couldn't tell what that was however.

She wanted to open her eyes but her lids where still heavy with sleepiness. Her right arm, on which she currently lay, had fallen asleep, so did the leg on the same side.

Nadira attempted to move on her back in order to make way for the blood circulation to reach said limbs. And in a way she succeeded. Only she fell on a hard ground and couldn't use her arms to support herself.

The Avatar landed quite ungracefully on her back and on her lower arms and wrists, which were – as she just had noticed – bound.

After another moment she registered that she couldn't move her legs seperately either. The realization made Nadira's eyes tear open. With a quickened breath and a quicker heartbeat she finally took in her surroundings.

The ceiling was made of some dirty fabric, cotton or wool perhaps? Then she saw that the walls were made of the same fabrics, only to recognize that these weren't neither a ceiling nor walls, but the parts of an improvised tent, held up with rope and wood sticks that were sunken into the ground.

Said ground was hard and absolutely uncomfortable but she was thankful that she at least wasn't in direct contact with it. Someone was considerate enough to lay out a fur underneath her. Nadira pittied the poor animal who had to die for this small luxury however.

Remaining on her back the airbender turned her head to the small opening right from her. Sunlight was shining through the crack and she could make out the movement of the people she heared talking to eachother.

She tried to listen, maybe getting a clue on where she was or who these people were, but it was all too chaotic to make out anything distinct. But she could tell that she still was in the forest she remembered coming out to.

The unclear backgorund sound belonged to the wind rustling through the trees. In the distance all sorts of birds and other animals screetched, screamed or gave out other sounds to call out to their packs and mates. A stream was running somewhere nearby. All these pointers didn't help her get free, of course, but they helped her calm down.

Then an idea formed in her mind. When sensation returned to her limbs she heaved herself back on her side. With a slight movement of her fingers she tested out her bending.

A tiny airstream formed behind her back. After that she attempted to call fire to her finger tips and from the warmth she sensed that that worked as well.

So at least she could free herself if she wished to. Nadira wasn't however so sure if it would be wise at this point. She didn't know how many people were outside, perhaps even watching her tent. And feeling them through earth vibration was difficult when she couldn't stand up and sink a foot into the ground. So she remained still for the time being.

Someone had to come and look after her at some point. Otherwise they would've already killed her.

Indeed, as if guards had heared her thought the crack of her tent was widened by someone who came crawling in with a bowl of somehing she couldn't identify.

The face of a dark haired woman peeked in. She crawled into the tent only to realize a moment later that Nadira had awoken. Her lips formed a silent 'oh' and without regarding Nadira any further she set down the bowl – water and a cloth at the other side of the rim as it turned out – and left the tent to call out for something or someone.

„Iorveth!“, she heared the woman call as her footsteps first distanced themselves from the tent only to be joined by another pair of footsteps a few seconds later.

Nadira heared a muffled „She's awake.“ from the woman before her tent was opened once more. The dark haired woman re-entered her place, quickly followed by a man.

The first thing Nadira noticed was his crimson bandana around his head, hiding his dark hair peeking out in strands at his temples and the left half of his face. Only a small part of the scar he concealed snaked its way to his closed, frowning lips.

He had high, pronounced ckeekbones, as if scluptred by a master artist with precision, and a strong, slightly protruding jaw that matched his cheekbones just perefctly.

And he looked at her, coldly, even a bit angry through an emerald green eye, framed by long dark eyelashes.

If Nadira wasn't bound and lying helpless on the ground perhaps she could have appreciated the beauty of this man. For he was very beautiful, despite or even because of his scar.

As the situation was however Nadira was in a very compromising position and his gaze no positive sign.

He sized her up and down and Nadira couldn't shake off the feeling of being naked before him. With a dissaproving glare he turned to the dark haired woman.

„See that she gets something to eat. Call me again as soon as you are done.“, he commanded.

His voice was rough but not unpleasent. The woman nodded wordlessly her agreement.

Silently she sat Nadira up and to her great surprise undressed her, or as much as it was possible while Nadira's wrists were still joined together.

A blush crept up the airbender's cheeks. She never liked showing herself naked to others. But this woman didn't care for her personal feelings. Unsurprisingly the woman's look turned dissaproving as well when she gazed at Nadira's bare upper body.

The woman made no comment however and proceeded to sink the cloth into the water bowl and rub it on her skin. First she cleaned her arms and armpits. Occasionally she stole a glance at Nadira's tattoos winding down her arms but quickly looked away as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Then the woman tended to her shoulder. Blood stained bandages came off. Nadira remembered the two painful assaults on her shoulder which left a flesh wound there. Upon looking down the Avatar also noticed the blood stains on her sleeve. Getting these out would be costly.

The woman proceeded to clean the dried blood on her injury, then brushed the rest of her torso with the wet cloth. When she was done she fished for something on the ground that wasn't there. Only now she seemed to notice that she had forgotten to bring fresh bandages. Leaving Nadira half naked the woman left the tent hurriedly.

Sitting like this the Avatar felt as helpless and vulrnerable like never before. Theoretically anyone could come in now and see her in her undressed state.

The thought of the man from before coming in right now caused her particular discomfort. Thankfully the woman returned quickly and neatly tied up her shoulder. She also put on the cothes back on as orderly and quickly as possible. The woman, who herself was dressed in rather improvised garbs, appearantly never had put on a gi, neither on herself or anyone else.

Unable to bear the silence any longer Nadira attempted to bow, as far as it was possible.

„Thank you, for your help.“, the airbender said.

The woman taken aback, halted her movements and glared at her. Without any coment she gathered her supplies and left only to return a few seconds later with another bowl. This time it was steaming and there was a spoon in it. She sat down in front of her and gathered what looked like a stew in the spoon and lead it to Nadira's mouth.

The latter hestitated. But opened her mouth. Nadira wasn't sure when or if she would get something to eat again.

The taste was...interesting. It was a relatively simple vegetable stew. There wasn't any meat in it appearantly for which the airbender was thankful.

The procedure went on silently, like the treatment of her wound.

Until Nadira decided she didn't want to remain silent anymore. Between bites she attempted to make casual conversation with the woman. Although Nadira had to admit she wasn't really good at those either. After thinking a litte about what topic they could talk Nadira opted for some basic exchange. They didn't know eachother after all.

„So, uh, my name is Nadira, what's yours?“, the Avatar started.

Her answer was another spoon full of stew, which Nadira took.

„That's a really nice stew, did you cook it yourself?“, Nadira attempted again. This time the woman gave her one of her undefineable glares and filled her another spoon. The Avatar was ignored again.

„Do you live here?“, Nadira kept asking relentlessly.

Another glare and the last spoon of her stew bowl.

„So, what place is this? I think I've never been here before.“, Nadira made another try.

Again no answer, just a glare, followed by the woman gathereing the bowl and the spoon and leaving.

Once again she returned quickly, this time with a mug full of something. She held the mug to Nadira's lips. It was water. Only then did the airbender realze how thirsty she had been.

A little strength returned to her when the cool liquid touched her throat. As soon as she finished the water, the woman dissappeared as quickly as possible, not giving the Avatar any chance for talking.

Nadira was left to stare at the crack of her tent once again.

How did she end up in this situation again?

It was her vacation, then the spirit portal went nuts and then she was here, where every living thing wanted her dead.

 _Quite the wild trip, Nadira.,_ she thought.

Footsteps once again neared her location. The tent was opened and the man with the red bandana entered, as well as the long haired one who captured her in the first place.

For a long moment the first one fixed her with his intact eye. She recalled his name: Iorveth.

Nadira stubbornly held his gaze. His mouth corner twitched, almost making him smile. Then he scoffed and gave his fellow a nod. The second nodded back and unsheathed his sword.

With a powerful yank he grabbed Nadira by the hair, forcing her head up, exposing her neck in the process. The pain on her scalp would have bothered her more if she didn't suddenly feel the cold metal of the blade that was now dangerously pressed close to her flesh.

Panic once again crept up her spine. She swallowed hardly and forced her breathing to remain calm. She would maintain some dignity, despite her helplessness.

Iorveth knelt down, meeting her at eye level. The green of his eye glinted with spite. For what, Nadira did not know.

„Let me make myself perfectly clear.“, he then began.

„You will answer every question I have for you, truthfully and to the fullest. And only then and maybe, just maybe I will let you go, relatively unharmed.“, he proceeded.

His tone was calm, almost soft, Nadira would have said, if it wasn't for his cold threats. By now she had understood that these people had no idea who or what she was. No one would have just held the Avatar prisinor. And even if they would have, they would've opted for much more effective binding methods. No skilled bender could be stopped by just a few ropes.

„By all means, be my guest...“, Nadira said.

If they wanted answers, she would give them to them. She would not beg for her life however. Begging always confirmed that someone was in the fault and Nadira wasn't, as far as she was concerned.

Again a twitch of his mouth corner, that was quickly replaced by a frown.

„Your name, dh'oine!“, he spat his first question.

„What's a...d...dwaan?“, Nadira asked back.

She tried repeating the word as accurately as possible and from the looks of it she had failed gloriously. The hold on her hair became stronger and the blade pressed a little closer.

„We ask the questions! And don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you, dh'oine! Your name!“, Iorveth now almost shouted.

„Nadira.“, she said her name with no further instruction.

The man looked at her, as if puzzled, his expression softened slightly.

„Nadira...“, he tested out her name slowly.

„Unusal name, for a dh'oine, that is.“, he commented than.

„From where do you hail, _Nadira_ , and what has brought you here?“, he proceeded.

„I was born in the northwestern Earthkingdom. My teenage years I spent at the Eastern Air Temple however. I am not even sure how I got here“, she answered truthfully.

At this point she wasn't sure which answers to give and what information to keep for herself. An idea about what could have happened to her started to develope, but she refused to recognize it. The answer will either confirm or hopefully deny the idea.

To her great horror Iorveth frowned in confusion as he raised his eyebrow. He looked up to his fellow, then back at her.

„I don't know if I should find your defiance in the face of death impressive or stupid. Are you nilfgaardian? What is that blasted empire planning now?“, the man finally admitted.

Now it was Nadira's turn to look in confusion.

„What do you mean?“

It was impossible that he didn't know the Earthkingom. It made out half of the world. And the Air Temples were known, even if its inhabitants experienced a more recent come back compared to the other nations.

„Enough!“, Iorveth shouted again.

He came closer to her face before he continued.

„My patience is wearing thin, dh'oine. You are clearly a southener. Are you working directly for that whoreson Emhyr var Emreis? Or just for one of his lackeys?“

„I...It's the truth!“, Nadira stammered. She was getting increasingly frustrated.

She didn't know why she was attcked, nor why she was held captive, nor why these complete strangers were mad at her. If she made a mistake she couldn't understand it, but neither could she make amends if no one wanted to talk to her.

The man kept on looking at her unimpressed. He had experience with this. Others had uttered useless excuses to him and he met them with the same cold harshness he showed her now.

„And your magic? Where did you become a sorceress?“, he pressed on.

„Magic? I can't do magic and I am no sorceress.“, she answered, once again truthfully.

Bending wasn't magic after all.

He threw another questioning look to his companion who had tightned his grip on her hair.

„Liar!“

It was him who accused her this time. The force pulling on her became so tense by now that Nadira was sure her hair would tear away from her scalp at any moment. The sensation drove tears into her eyes and she did her best to blink them away.

„I saw her casting spells! One was aimed at me!“, he continued his defiant yelling.

He meant her failed water whip. At this point Nadira had no doubt anymore that the spirit portal in Republic City not only pulled her into the Spirit World but managed to spit her out in a different material world alltogether. A world where bending was unknown or perhaps known as magic.

Iorveth returned his gaze to her.

„What say you to that, dh'oine?“, he spat at her.

„What he saw was waterbedning, not magic.“, Nadira answered once again truthfully.

Couldn't he see that she meant them no harm?

„Are you playing me for a fool?“, he mocked then.

Something about his tone touched the hope in her that this situation would turn out okay. That this was all a terribe misunderstanding and that he'll then release her and everyone could be on their way, minding their own buisness. This hope was scratched, badly and deeply and it wasn't going to heal.

„I am lost.“, Nadira almost sobbed.

Her voice broke with the last word. A sense of defeat made itself known and to her great surprise it made Iorveth hestitate. He looked at her silently for a few moments too long, then made a hand gesture.

„Release your hold, Ele'yas.“, he ordered his fellow.

So, Ele'yas....

„But. Iorveth....“, Ele'yas contradicted.

„I said release your hold! This is just a waste of time.“, Iorveth ordered and explained once more.

In one swift movement Ele'yas released his grip on her hair and sheathed his sword,

With a thudd Nadira fell very ungracefully. Her scalp hurt even more, after the pressure was gone.

„What are we going to do with her then?“, Ele'yas asked obviously confused, even dissapointed perhaps.

Iorveth threw her a scrutanizing glance. He didn't hide his contempt.

„Has her bag been searched?“, he asked then

„Not yet.“, Ele'yas answered promptly.

„Do it. Use any hint you can find. We'll figure her out just yet.“, Iorveth ordered now.

„Yes, sir.“, Ele'yas complied.

Neither spared her another glance as they left the tent.

Never in her life had Nadira felt so humiliated. Not by the school bullies years ago, nor her scrutanizing teachers who mocked her every error and misstep.

These people hated her solely on the basis...of what exactly?

The bullies had always made her body the subject of their amusement, while her bending masters sought to call out her mistakes in order to perfect her technique. In both cases, even with different conotations, Nadira could at least name the reason, which made it easier to either brush the comments off or adapt. But this, this was beyond insulting.

Nadira decided then that she had observed enough. She wouldn't know where she was by staying here, she had to leave.

It occured to her then that her interrogaters had talked about searching her bag. It wasn't with her anymore, so they wouldn't return for that.

In the bag itself was nothing remarkable, just her purse with no big amount of money, her ID was perhaps important and her bank cards. Also her mobile phone and its charger was there and small make-up items. The bag itself wasn't large but a small case that could be bound by a belt around one's hip.

Nadira also noted that her glider was gone. She had to at least grab that one if she made a run for it. _When_ she made a run for it.

Nadira didn't free herself immediately. She waited until nightfall when most of the people in this encampment or whatever this place was, would go to sleep.

Later the dark haired woman visited once again, and again with a mug of water.

Nadira wasn't fed again. Either this was another intimidation tactic or they were running low on food. The Avatar wondered just what kind of people this group was. Living in a forest, with the utmost basic accomodations. Or did just _she_ recieve only the most basic care? They also asked her about some empire. Were they rebels?

The thoughts were nice enough to keep her busy until sunfall. But ultimately she wouldn't stay to ask. Darkness began to slowly creep up the land. When the last sunrays died down, Nadira began to prepare herself mentally. If possible she wanted to avoid combat, but there was no guarantee she would succeed. The noise from outside gradually became quieter until conversation mostly died down and only a few occasional footsteps could be heared. This was her chance!

First she cut her ankle bindings with an airblade. The rope around her torso followed. Last was the wrist binding. She turned to see the rope, than carefully burned through the knot. Easily she pulled her hands apart. She stood up cautiously, barely making any noise to not alert anyone outside. Then she took off her right boot and sunk the undressed foot into the earth.

Learning how too interprete the vibration from the earth was no simple deed. It took her a long time until she grasped a basic understanding of the earthbending technique. Luckily her earthbending teacher made a point of letting her train blindfolded.

Nadira concentrated and immediately felt two guards patrolling through the camp. Others were standing behind her tent, a little farther away. The rest were sleeping or absent.

Nadira wondered where her glider and bag could have been, but both items were too light and therefore difficult to „see“.

She quickly put her boot back on and waited for the guards, who patrolled in front of her tent, to pass by. Then she took a peak through the slit. When she saw they were far enough away, she slipped out, carefully sticking to the shadows.

Immediately Nadira saw the guards behind her tent. Three people, two men -one very short and one tall – and a woman. The tall man and the woman were armed with bows and arrows, the short one had a massive axe strapped to his back.

Yep, she didn't want to get under that one.

Nadira thought for a moment if she should go through the two guards in the front or take her chances with the three guards from behind. She decided to go from the back side. The camp side in the front stretched farther away and she couldn't tell how many people were beyond what she could see from this distance.

As she sneaked through the shadows, she saw several other tents, here and there torches were lit which she carefully avoided. A little farther to the side she saw a cavern. Nadira wanted to say she had enough of caverns for the time being, but a torchlight faintly lit a suspisciously lithe silouette. Like a staff, her glider!

Quietly and hunging down the airbender made her way to the cavern entrance. To her surprise she arrived there with no greater incident.

Nadira looked at the staff and confirmed quickly that it was indeed her glider. She looked around in the cavern in hopes of finding her bag, but didn't see it. She didn't intend to stall any longer.

Nadira grabbed the glider, carelessly as she then registered, because her glider leant on a blade, that fell onto a wooden box, which then fell and with it tore down a small pile of daggers. The blades clattered in the darkness as they met the ground. The sound wasn't too loud, but in the silence of the night enough to alert the guards.

Fuck.

The first arrow flew in her direction and through sheer luck turned out of its way. So much for her silent escape.

„THE PRISINOR HAS ESCAPED!“, the small guard shouted in a very throaty and deep voice.

If she didn't move now she'd be soon surrounded. Nadira stepped out of the cave. The small guard already came towards her and swang the axe. Big it was, but it also made him slower. It gave Nadira enough time to outmaneuver him but not enough to dodge the arrows, which were already difficult to spot because of the darkness.

Again arrows grazed her. Nadira however concentrated on her short opponent, when he swang the axe again, she rolled to the side and moved behind him. Axe still in midair she trapped him in an armour of solid stone. The short guard stopped in his tracks and Nadira turned to the other guards.

The two who patrolled the front of her tent now also joined the encounter. They had swords and came running towards her. In comparison to the short man they were swift. Constantly moving in circles she dodged their blows. One of them almost fell forward when she she circled away in the last second.

Already the other one tried to land a hit. Nadira evaded the sword by lowering herself for a roll. She came behind him in another circle and this time circled the air with her. By the time they turned back to her she hit them with a wall of air.

Nadira pressed forward.

More arrows cut at the sides of her arms. She summoned another gush of air to defend herself from the next wave. But she had to keep moving.

Suddenly there was a pain in her left thigh. An arrow stuck in her leg.

She pointedly ignored it and kept running. It probably was safer to keep it stuck until she got to a medic anyway so she wouldn't bleed to death.

When she almost reached the shooting guards the woman strapped the bow back to her back and unsheathed her daggers. Nadira used her good leg to stomp on the ground and send a rock in the woman's direction that threw her to the ground. The woman struggled underneath the rock but it was heavy and she couldn't move it away so easily.

The other guard missed, probably he didn't see Nadira's action coming. It didn't matter. Nadira used her good leg again, this time not for bending, but to kick the bow out of his arm.

Startled by the blow the guard let go of his weapon and was literally blown away, when Nadira released a stream of air onto him. It tore him off his feet and he remained on the ground, groaning from the impact.

More arrows flew by her. These people had apperantly difficulty aiming in the dark too. Instead of a killing blow she recieved more cuts as she threw her glider into the air. The device opened its blue wings and already opted for the sky. Nadira increased her speed slightly. The pain in her thigh got sharper but she already jumped up in that moment, propelled by a whirling wind that heavead her to the glider.

And finally she was in the air, flying as high as possible.

The arrows stopped.

Above in the night sky she let out an exhale of relief. Nadira then stole a glance at the ground. She was now flying over a a ravine, surrounded by a large thick forest. The wood stretched on for a while, until Nadira saw smoke reaching up to the sky.

Hope once again came to life. Nadira was tired, injured and hungry. Her body hurt from exhaustion, the uncomfrotable sleeping position in the tent and all the cuts covering her arms and legs. And there was still the arrow in her thigh.

If there was a settlment she could orient herself, get something to eat, dress and heal her wound properly and perhaps she could get a decent bed.

She gave herself to these pleasent imaginations. For that was what they were at the moment: imaginations.

She only saw smoke, she still couldn't tell if it was a settlement or just a camp fire. She kept flying through the night. It seemed as if she only slowly neared the smoke. Then finally, also lights emerged from the darkness. They were flickering unsteadily, radiating an orange light. Torch fires.

Faintly lit by the torches the silouettes of houses could be seen. A small village and next to it. A wall? A fortress, perhaps? Nadira wasn't sure what lay behind the walls not far from the village, but she would find out. Holding her course steadily towards the settlement the cooling wind was the only thing that kept her going, because it soothed the now burning cuts on her arms.

After what seemed like an eternity Nadira was finally close enough to land. Forcing her eyes open she looked for a good landing zone.

When she found an area that was wide enough she struggled to not just fall to the ground. She succeeded more or less.

Her feet hit the earth and she had to support herself on her glider to keep standing. She wasn't back to he full strength after all.

Nadira took a few steps. She didn't come far as the inhabitants met her halfway to the village.

Their leader, a tall young man with dark hair and a scar stretching from his nose and to his left cheek, and a few others had torches. Nadira looked in confused uncertain faces, the same confusion she saw in her captor's faces but not the same hostility.

Nadira wanted to say something but she couldn't make her mouth move. Instead her knees gave in and she was totally helpless to do anything about it. Distantly she noted that the young man in the front pushed his torch light into the hands of a slightly older man to his right and cought her in his arms. Then came another blissful darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took seemingly forever.  
> It is defenitely longer and I hope you will enjoy this one as well.  
> I tried to research how to write convincing fight scenes but I am still  
> not really good at it. I really hope I didn't screw it up too badly.  
> See you in the next chapter. :)  
> P:S.: I will have less free time from now on, so upload will take longer.  
> I will try to post at least once a month.


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadira finally arrives at Lobinden and stirs up some excitement.

**Chapter 4: Stranger**

 

„THE PRISONOR ESCAPED!“

the dwarf's voice reached Iorveth in a throaty shout. The elf didn't hestitate. The warriors near him accompanied him to the scene of the commotion but he was too late.

All he saw was the same dwarf now imprisoned in stone and the dh'oine knocking out the last of his warriors to escape. She was running towards the ravine where the arachas lived. Was she really mad enough to jump?

He ordered his warriors to ready their arrows to shoot as he aimed his own bow at her. He didn't plan on killing her but if she moved too much...

What happened next was so surreal, Iorveth wasn't sure if it really happened or if he was dreaming.

As she jumped her staff revealed two wide wings and a handle. A whirling wind carried her to the device and then...

...she just flew away.

His warriors shot their arrows at her and injured her. She ignored them and kept flying, higher even.

Iorveth ordered his warriors to hold their fire.

„Don't waste your arrows on her. We have more important matters to attend to.“

He meant the blighted Blue Stripes. Somehow she would show up again if fate deemed her important to them. Iorveth looked around to determine the damage his prisinor had caused. Three of his warriors lay motionless on the ground, another was struggling underneath a rock and the dwarf, well, was rock now.

„Four dead it would seem. Tend to them.“, he orderd.

Then the dwarf spoke.

„I am not dead. Just needin' a wee bit of help with the stone.“, he said.

Iorveth raised an eyebrow and gave permission to free the warrior. Another was already helping the one under the rock. To his astonishment one of the other three lying on the ground spoke too.

„My arm!“, he groaned.

Iorveth then saw that the other was breathing es well and the one next to the guard who now came from underneath the rock was moving too. He was silently impressed by the fact that she managed to outmaneuver them without actually killing anyone.

The healer rushed to the one who complained about his arm. Iorveth went there too.

„Is it broken?“, he asked her. She moved his warrior's arm in testing. Said fighter twisted his face in pain.

„Probably.“, she confirmed.

Iorveth grunted in frustration.

„Look at you!“, he began his scolding.

By that time a few people already started to work the dwarf out of his rock prison.

„Lead on and defeated by a dh'oine! And you want to drive the humans back? With what? Broken arms and rocks on your bellies?“, he spat.

The adressed looked to the side in guilt and shame.

„Ele'yas!“, he called.

After a few moments the elf stood by his side.

„Get her bag.“, he told him.

Ele'yas nodded and did as he was told without question. He truned back to the fighters who let the human escape.

„Since you let her escape you will investigate her identity.“, Iorveth began.

He took the small bag from Ele'yas and threw it in the middle between them.

„Search this! Look for and follow any lead and information you can find. And I want results.“, he instructed.

They took the bag wordlessly.

That night Iorveth busied himself with planning his proceedings against the nothern realms. He wasn't aiming at demolishing the kingdoms. The Scoia'tael simply didn't have enough influence and manpower. But he could distract them enough to secure Saskia's reign in the Pontar Valley.

As he looked at the map in front of him the image of the fying dh'oine unvoluntarily formed in his mind.

Flying. She was actually flying.

Iorveth shook his head at his pathetic thought. What did he care? What's so special about her flying? Sorceresses teleported and flew between locations all the time. She did the same. Even if she claimed she was no sorceress. She was probably lying. Wouldn't be the first time sorceresses bent the truth to their convenience. Ths one just happened to be exceptionally bad at it.

Iorveth forced himself to focus on the map. As if from nowhere Ciaran appeared before his inner eye. And he was quite thankful for the change of subject. He still didn't know what happened to his unit. So he made a plan for letting a squad investigate.

Almost casually Iorveth strolled through the camp, picked a few people he found suitable. He gave them instructions for their mission, warned them again about the dh'oine of Lobinden and Flotsam and to especially keep away from Cedric's lense, who warned the humans about their coming.

Not that they needed it. But Iorveth was always more careful than initially necessary. It kept him alive so far. At some point he decided to rest. Even he needed at least some sleep in order to function.

 

* * *

 

The night was calm in Lobinden. Most people had already returned home. The few who were still active gathered around the campfire to listen to the stories told about the founding of the village as usual.

Cedric wanted too look for the last time through his telescope. Sight wasn't optimal at night, but elven eyes adjusted still better to the dark than human eyes. The elf didn't suspect much when he wanted to end his work for the day. What he saw was indeed pretty ordinary.

Before he lay down his telescope away for the night he shot a gance at the stars. Cedric loved looking at the stars. The shimmering of the lights somehow made him a little happier.

Just in that moment he saw someone or something flying. It took Cedric a moment to register that the object was deliberately approaching. After a second glance he also determinded that it was a someone.

Hanging underneath big wings the person was descending.They were landing, Cedric realized.

Immediately he lay down his telescope and climbed down from his platform on the tree. Cedric went to the campfire to gather whoever was still awake. He found Seherim and a handful other elves. The rest of the humans followed too. Cedric and a few others of the party took torches with them to light their way.

„What is this all about, Cedric?“, Seherim asked finally.

Up until this point people had followed without question. They did this often. No one knew the forest like Cedric and when he gathered a hunting party it always had been serious. Asking about the cause for worry was primarily formality.

„There is someone coming from the sky.“, he blurted.

His voice more agitated than usual. The members of the hunting party looked at eachother.

„Come again?“, a human named Otto said now.

„There is someone flying down from the sky. They are on direct course towards us.“, Cedric explained again, matter of factly.

The elder elf himself found nothing wrong with his observation. He seemed to ignore the sceptical looks of the others because he simply walked towards the forest, with or without their approval.

„Cedric, my boy, I think the vodka finally screwed up your mind.“, Otto now said. Cedric ignored the concerned, if a bit harsh comment.

Nontheless they kept going. They didn't have to go far into the forest.

The person Cedric saw landed a few paces in front of them. He looked and now saw that it was a tall human woman. Long dark hair in twisting curles hung chaotically around her face and torso. She wore a yellow garment and dark trousers that were stuffed into boots. There was an overgarment fastened with cloth around her waist and falling over and around only one shoulder in red and orange. A big nicklace with an emblem holding three swirls hung around her neck. Her sleeves were damaged. Several cuts adorned her arms and blood stained her clothes. An arrow stuck out of her left thigh and she was trembling.

Without thinking Cedric shoved his torch into Otto's hand and went forward towards her. The elf looked into weary dark eyes and before he could say anything the woman fell directly into his arm.

The wooden staff she had used to fly? And for support fell now to the earth. Cedric felt that she was still breathing but unconscious and as far as he could tell she wouldn't wake up so quickly. The people gathered around him to steal a closer glance at the strange woman in his arms.

„By the Gods...!“, Otto blurted out.

Cedric tried to make way as he attempted to carry the woman entirely. Cedric would describe himself as a strong individual. He was however taken slightly aback at the unxpected rather heavy weight, or at least heavy for a woman.

„Quick. Wake Anezka.“, he instructed and already carried the stranger to the herbalist.

Seherim reached Anezka's house first and knocked.

A few seconds passed before Anezka opened the door, in her night gown and with a woolen quilt thrown over her shoulders. Sleepy eyes looked at the group now gatherng before her.

„You folk better have a damned good reason for disturbing my night rest.“, she said.

Not long after Cedric arrived with the woman in his arms. Anezka visibly straightned up and was suddenly very awake.

„Carry her inside.“, she immediately instructed.

Cedric didn't need to be asked twice. Anezka motioned for a bench at the far end of her hut. The herbalist was also the local healer and she was used to similiar ordeals.

Anezka lit enough candles to be able to see without greater problems. Her eyes immediately fell on the Scoia'tael arrow sticking out of the woman's leg.

„Squirrels.“, Anezka only muttered.

The arrow was also the first thing she attended to.

„Cedric. Be a perfect gentleman and go outside.“, she said.

It dawned on Cedric now. A slight blush crept up his cheeks and he nodded wordlessly and went outside.

 

* * *

 

Anezka had healed many wounded soldiers in her day. She also had seen far worse and gruesome injuries than what she saw now.

What astonished Anezka was the woman herself.

The clothing was unlike anything she had ever seen. She contemplated if the woman could be a sorceress because of the long curly hair, which was a status symbol among the women. Or for whores but Anezka really doubted that was the case.

The robes came off to reveal strong legs decorated with a winding ornamented tattoo that ended in arrows on her feet.

Anezka turned to her board and grabbed a small vial with strong dwarven spirits. Only few knew the disinfecting effects of the brew. She smeared it around the arrow wound and on her scalpel too. Then, at the arrow entry, Anzeka placed two skillfull cuts opposite eachother to widen the opening. It was easier to pull out the arrow this way.

Luckily no vital arteries or veins had been punctured. Only a few drops of bloods followed Anezka's procedure. The herbalist quickly wiped them away. She searched then for a needle and thread. The wound had to be stitched to heal properly.

Anezka immediately got to work and closed the whole. Then she grabbed another small container with a herbal paste. It was chamomile salve. The flower was known for its suportive effects for healing wounds.

She applied it generously on the stitching and bound it with fresh bandages. Anezka than took care of the cuts on the side. They were mostly superficial slashes, probably caused by arrows that only grazed her. She disinfected those too but it quickly became clear that the cuts were so numerous that Anezka ended up bandaging the whole legs.

The herbalist than took care of the woman's torso.

Her right shoulder was covered in blood stained bandages. An older wound, perhaps, the Scoia'tael had already taken care of.

The cuts on her arms weren't that deep. They looked like the cuts on her legs, most likely the same cause. Anezka checked her abdomen with a few skilled presses to her skin. Muscular for a woman but no notable anormalies.

Anzeka heaved the woman as carefully as possible on her stomach to check the back. Again a few skilled presses but no notable anormalies here either, apart from the tattoo beginning at her neck, just beneath the hairline and running down her entire spine and connecting to the lines around her arms and to the ones on her legs.

Anezka had seen a many tattoo, on the backs, chests and arms of big hairy men who called themselves warriors and soldiers, usually depicting some vulgare or ridiculous scene. The only good tattoo – and only the glimpse that snaked from underneath his clothes and onto his neck – was Cedric's leaf pattern.

What she saw on the woman rivaled Cedric's in beauty and Anezka found it a shame that most of it had to be covered by clothing.

The herbalist proceeded to tend to the cuts on her arms. She disinfected the cuts as well and bound fresh bandages around them. She then undressed the shoulder wound. It was a deeper flesh wound but not critical. The flesh had already began to heal well. Anezka applied the chamomile salve on this wound in no small amount as well and dressed it in fresh bandages.

When she wanted to put the robes back on she registerd that the clothes were damaged and dirty. Anezka tore the robes completely from the woman and searched for a garment wide enough for her to wear.

Because this one was indeed broader and taller than her.

Luckily she found one and dressed her patient in it. The dirty robes she put to the side on a pile with a variety of things that needed washing. She went outside and bade Cedric in. The elf actually waited for the girl.

 

* * *

 

Cedric waited patiently in front of the hut. When Anezka came out he lost no time entering. Still on the bench lay the maiden with a new garment now covering her torso.

„And?“, he asked Anezka.

„She is fine, as far as that goes with an arrow in your leg. She has a deeper wound on her shoulder but that was already taken care of. A lot of superficial cuts but nothing critical. She'll live.“, Anezka assessed.

„At least a relief.“, Cedric remarked.

„Strange woman though.“, Anezka commented.

„How so ?“, the question was asked with a sarcastic undertone and a half smile as Cedric remembered the phenomenal arrival of the human.

„Clothes, size, skin colour? And she has tattoos all over her body.“, Anezka supplied.

Cedric blinked at the herbalist. It was rare for human women to wear tattoos, and appearantly large ones at that. His look became sceptical. He didn't like tattoos on humans. Eventhough inked himself the tattoos of humans tended to be meaningless, and even worse, tasteless.

„She hasn't drawn another pair of tits and a prick on her back if that's what that concerned look of yours is supposed to mean.“, Anezka remarked as she gifted him an amused smile.

„I am not going to check.“, Cedric remarked.

„Arrows.“, Anezka then suddenly said.

„Her injuries...“, Cedric thought Anezka had changed the subject but the healer shook her head.

„Her tattoos. Long winding arrows, starting at her back and winding down both her arms and legs. And they are richly filled with ornaments. I don't want to imagine how long and painful the procedure must have been.“, Anezka provided.

Cedric rose his eyebrows. The elf became curious. He usually didn't seek to see dh'oine women naked. But he was intrigued by Anezka's description of the tattoos.

„In any event...“, Anezka began again after moments of silence.

„I will take care of her until she gets on her feet again. You can rest assured, Cedric.“, she ended.

„I know, Anezka.“, he commented.

„What's wrong then?“, she asked him. His feelings must have been more obvious than he intended.

„I'm not doubting your skills but...she flew, Anezka. There is something...something different about her.“, Cedric said.

„You really should keep away from the vodka, Cedric.“, Anezka replied.

„It's not the alcohol.“

The elf made a point of denying his alcoholism.

„The others saw it too. Her staff!“

The defence turned into recognition. „Her staff must still be laying at the fringe of the village.“, Cedric said.

„A sorceress after all.“, Anezka then said.

„I'm not sure about that. But I think she should get her staff back. It's what she used to fly.“, Cedric said and didn't wait for Anezka's reply.

The elf turned on his heel and went back to the place of the scene. He walked past the group of gathered villagers who greeted the woman with gim. The men now sat around the campfire, chatting and speculating about their strange guest.

He found the staff quickly. If he hadn't seen the woman use it as her wings he would have thought it was an ordinary staff, of no prescious material and plain without significant decorations.

Cedric took it and attempted to spread the wings but failed.The woman knew how. An idea then came to him. He decided to keep the staff in his custody. Cedric would then give it back when the woman would awake and agree to show him how to use the staff's hidden abbilities.

The foreign tool in hand he went back to the people now gathered around the campfire. The men looked at him with concern in their faces. As Cedric sat down he looked up into their eyes.

„You are worried.“, Cedric clarified.

„Strangers often bring problems.“, Otto began.

The folds on the human's forhead became deeper.

„I don't know about a flying one.“

„We yet do not know what she seeks or why.“, Cedric remarked.

„Do we want to find out though?“, Seherim asked.

The other Seidhe had lost his partner a year ago. Seherim was never one to draw too much attention to himself but since Moril dissappeared he was even more concerned with keeping the peace. And to Seherim that meant to not take any risks. The unknown was always a great risk.

„She will only stay until she heals. I'm sure she will be on her way soon after that.“, Cedric supplied.

To him the discussion was over. Scepticism was understandable in these difficult times, vital even, but leaving someone to die of their injury despite their ability to help. That would be unforgivable.

Cedric remained for a time at the campfire. No story was told in that time and the crowd slowly dispersed, going home for their night rest.

The elf finally retreated into his own home when he was alone. He drank a large sip of vodka, leaning the woman's staff on the wall in the corner near the door before he lay down on his bed. Cedric was releaved when he didn't dream.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter done.  
> I wasn't sure if I should post this one like this but decided  
> that the chapter had actually reached a good point for a cut and going further would have been forced.  
> I hope you enjoyed this as well.  
> As usual kudos are appreciated andcomments are quite welcome.  
> :)


	6. Of Gliders and Smartphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadira bullshits her way through Lobinden and meets a certain chronically drunk elf.  
> Also Ele'yas has to lick his wounded ego.

**Chapter 5: Of Gliders and Smartphones**

  
For the untrained eye the spirit world was a confusing vast space full of colour and the most bizarre forms. It was a dream and a nightmare, paradise and horror all at once, depending on the individual experiencing it.

And on their expactations.

  
Luckily Takashi was educated in matters of the spirits. Remembering his teachings he did not fall prey to the lures of malevolent spirits and skillfully distinguished them from those who were actually helpful. The fact that he wasn't the only airbender was a huge help.

Yusei and Mei Ling kept a watchful eye on trails the Avatar may had left behind.  
The former was Takshi's elder by five or six years. Yusei already earned his tattoos when Takashi still had been practicing flying.  
Mei Ling was of Takashi's generation. They had started training at the same time and it quickly became clear that the young woman had a special connection to spirits.

As was her nature she already conversed with several spirits, asking if they have seen the Avatar or at least sensed Raava's essence somewhere. Up to this point all with no success.

  
The other two airbenders were young apprentices, almost still children.

Neither of them was tattooed yet, but Zaheera and Jei Ha were well known in the temple as the most promising novices of their generation. The high abbess most likely sent them rather for their own training.

Takashi did not complain. The youngsters proved helpful enough and did not hinder the search party at all.

  
Bei Fong's squad followed silently. The chief of police took a group of five officers with him. Among them were two earthbenders, two waterbenders who were versed in combat but whose primary task was medical attention and a firebender.

  
Takashi knew the two waterbenders well. Despite their work with the police they were healers first and often provided their expertise for civilians too. Airbenders provided their help and service to the people as well and as such Takashi more than once had to call to them for help.

Nanuk and Iruka were roughly ten years older than him and Takshi admired them for the patience and collectedness they managed to maintain despite all the chaos around them. Their presence calmed him at least a tiny bit.

  
Mei Ling returned after a while.  
„No spirit has seen the Avatar. At least not here.“, she reported. Takashi exhaled in resgination. Bei Fong licked his lips nervously, the frown on his face becoming deeper.

  
„Then we move farther.“, answered Bei Fong stubbornly.

The earthbenders looked at each other insecurely. The firebender, a tall, slender but still muscular woman, fixed him with her golden eyes.

  
His squad did not approve.

  
Takashi could not fault them for it.

The spirit world was a vast space with no clear beginning and no clear end. Destinations moved contsantly. One day it was the right path and the day after it was suddenly the path on the left. Travelling was not like in the materiel world and most did not understand that it heavily depended on one's own imaginations and thoughts if the desired destination could be reached. Having no clear destination, as it was in their case, only complicated the matter.

  
So the group searched for the rest of the day. Bei Fong ended their expedition when Mei Ling noticed that they treaded dangerously close to Koh's domain.

  
„What? We just...leave?“, Takashi protested.

  
„You have a better idea, kid?“, Bei Fong answered.

  
„We don't know where the Avatar is. She could be dead or alive. And you said it yourself: what if this interrupts the cycle?“. Takashi voiced his concern.

Thinking about the Avatar cycle sounded more clinical than intended, as if he did not care for Nadira. The opposite was the truth however. Takashi did not want to think about the possibility of her demise. He forced himself to consider this outcome however, eventhough his mind shied away from the thoughts. But all altenatives must be considered.

  
„And where should we look, hm? This place moves around us every other second. We are tired and unconcentrated. You think it would be wise to keep searching without rest and food? A tormenting suicide and still no Avatar. Good job, boy.“, Bei Fong shot back.

Takashi fell silent instantly. There was nothing he could say against the officer's reasoning. Breaking up the mission now still felt like giving up and abandoning their friend.

  
Reluctantly Takashi shook his head. He did not look at Bei Fong. Said man sighed in frustration.

  
„Alright, people. Let's call it a day. You all go home now and rest, we'll keep searching tomorrow.“, the chief anounced.  
„You are aware that the spirit world will look differently by tomorrow?“, Mei Ling remarked.  
„I am well aware. But I trust you will guide us to the best of your abilities.“, answered Bei Fong.  
„I will try my best. But there is no guarantee.“, she said.  
„Well, there is none now either. But I'd rather tap in the dark rested and with a full belly than tap in the dark hungry and tired.“, Bei Fong commented.

Mei Ling did not say anything further and nodded. Neither was there any protest from the other participants, which meant they agreed with the chief of police.

  
So the group made their way back to the portal and to Republic City. When they stepped out of the beam and into the city center Bei Fong stopped them once more.

  
„Just another thing: No one talks of the Avatar's disappearance to the press or media. If they ask about the Avatar you say she won't see any reporters or journalists at the moment due to her break. Mass panic is the last thing I need right now.“

  
Takashi and the others reported back to the high abbess. The elder woman paced from one side of her office to the other while the airbenders recounted the events.  
„This is probably the worst day of my entire carreer as an abbess. Fine, the chief is right in regards of keeping her disappearance a secret for the moment. If we don't find her after the third day at least her mother has to be informed.“

  
The younger airbenders nodded. That night Takashi lay down to fall into an unresting sleep.

 

* * *

 

Nadira suddenly opened her eyes from a dreamless darkness. Her gaze fixed on a wooden ceiling. Underneath her she felt soft sheets and pillows. Light travelled through a window into her room.

For a moment Nadira thought she was lying in her own bed at the airtemple and everything that had happened to her this far was just a very bad dream.

A glance to her side told her otherwise. She saw another bed, which was empty at the moment, and a fire place next to it. Next to her own sleeping place was a cupboard with dozens of vials and herbs. Seeing the wooden walls and floor Nadira surmized that she was in a wooden hut.

Looking down on herself she also noticed that her clothes were gone and replaced by a long grayish robe.

The Avatar attempted to sit up. Carefully she raised her upper body. Nadira then noticed the bandages around her arms and legs and was relieved that neither her wrists nor ankles were bound.

Whoever took care of her was at least in a better mood than the people from the camp she had to flee. She also felt significantly stronger than before.

  
In that moment Nadira heared a click. It eminated from the door. The knob turned and it opened, a woman entered. She was dark haired and pale, not notably tall and her lithe body was dressed in a green dress with long sleeves. A leather bag hung from her shoulders.

As the woman turned she started when she saw Nadira sitting up on her bedding but seemed to have cought herself very quickly.  
„Well, look who's awake. You scared me there, young lady.“, the woman mused.

Nadira smiled. Already this person was making a likable impression, unlike the other one who stubbornly refused to say anything.  
„Sorry...“, Nadira brought out.

Her voice came out as a rasp and ended in a short coughing fit. Her throat was dry and she was thankful when a mug of liquid was handed to her. Nadira quickly downed the water.

  
„Thank you.“, she said then.  
„You are welcome.“, the woman answered.

She now crossed her arms and looked at her curiously.

  
„Have you been taking care of me?“, Nadira asked the first thing that came to her mind.  
„Yes.“, the woman replied, still with a sort of weariness in her voice.

It took Nadira another moment to process the nonverbal demand.

  
„My name is Nadira and I am thankful for your help.“, she said then.  
The woman let her arms slump to her sides, now visibly more relaxed.  
„Nadira then. I am Anezka, the local herbalist.“, the woman introduced herself.

Nadira nodded.  
„So, where am I?.“, asked the Avatar then.  
„Lobinden, near Flotsam.“, Anezka responded matter of factly as if Nadira now had to know of what she was talking.  
„Excuse me?“, Nadira asked again.  
„In the kingdom of Temeria.“, Anezka provided now.

All it earned the herbalist was a confused and questioning look from her guest.  
„You have no idea where you are.“, Anezka immediately assessed.  
„Not really.“; responded Nadira.  
„We could start by finding out where you are from. Your name is quite unusual.“, was Anezka's suggestion.  
„I'm afraid that won't help either.“, Nadira said.

And it would not indeed. Nadira could not tell how the woman would react if she began to spout about the Earthkingdom and the Air Temples. At best Anezka would not believe her and think her confused. At worst the other woman would get the impression Nadira was a madwoman and send her off to a mental asylum or wherever they sent neurodivergent people to in this world. She would certainly not believe if Nadira told her she was from another world.

  
„It could help get you back.“, Anezka said then.

Nadira remained silent. She did not know what she could tell the woman that was convincing and not obviously a lie. The rebels who held her captive talked of an empire called Nilfgaard and from what she gathered it was located south from this Temeria. She could say she was from there but very quickly came to the conclusion that she did not know enough about Nilfgaard to pose as one of its citizens.

  
„Don't you want to return?“, Anezka then asked at Nadira's silence.

For lack of a better option the Avatar just nodded.  
„I see. In that case, you don't have to tell me. But I'd like to at least make a rough guess. You understand I don't like being left in the dark completely, right?“, Anezka then said with a smile.  
Nadira smiled back.  
„Thanks for your understanding and I get your scepticism. Would be too if someone fell from the sky in front of my door step.“, Nadira responded.  
„Hm. Tanned. A sunny place, defenitely a southener, right?“, Anezka guessed.  
„Yes, from the south.“, Nadira lied.

In truth the northwestern Earthkingdom was a place with a moderate climate. It got cold in winter and hot in summer naturally. And was not unlike this place. But saying she was from the south, if not nilfgaardian, was vague enough for her not to go into detail and believable enough to explain her otherness.  
„You speak the common tongue very well for a southener. I'm impressed.“, Anezka remarked.  
I am as well!, Nadira wanted to comment.  
It was all too convenient that these people happened to speak the same language as her. A convenience for which she was grateful, but it didn't betray the oddity of the phenomenon.  
„I came a bit around in my life time. Have an ear for languages too.“, Nadira said instead.  
The statement technically was not false. She did travel a lot and had a talent for learning different dialects and idioms. Only not in this world.  
„Oh, I almost forgot.“, Anezka then suddenly exclaimed.

Her hand wandered to her leather bag and fished for something. She took out a dark green bundle, which she handed over to Nadira. At the Avatar's questioning look Anezka explained her gift.  
„A decent dress.Your other clothes are torn and dirty and most of my clothes don't fit. So I got you something from Flotsam. Try it on.“

  
Nadira nodded and unfolded the bundle. The dress was similiar to the one Anezka wore herself. Then the bender adressed the herbalist again.

  
„Uh...would you mind...?“, she stammered.

Anezka raised a questioning eyebrow first but understood a moment later.  
„Of course.“, she said and turned around.

Nadira then proceeded to take off the sleeping robe and put herself into the dress instead. Her movements were slightly stiff from the bandages around her limbs. But after a few seconds Nadira wore the dress.

It fit even if a bit too loosely but was too short for her. The dress ended at the ankles in Anezka's case, but approximately ten centimeters farther up Nadira's legs, revealing the bandages around them instead.

The herbalist had also dropped a pair of leather slippers in front of her. Luckily they fit perefctly and though she never wore any animal hides she was not about to protest now. In her position she simply could not afford it.  
„Ready.“, Nadira signaled.

Anezka turned around and sized the other woman up sceptically.  
„Bit too short but still acceptable. Not enough to be mistaken for a whore anyhow.“, the herbalist assessed.  
Nadira blinked at the word 'whore'. She was accustomed to it being used as an insult, which was why the monks very specifically forbade this particular word from being used. But Anezka did not say it in a tone of insult. She spoke it quite neutral in fact.  
„But Gods, you are tall.“, Anezka commented.

From the shortness of the dress and Anezka's astonishment Nadira concluded that people were not used to tall people, or even tall women at that.  
„Do you have a mirror. I want to see myself.“; Nadira then asked.  
„Yes, sure.“  
Anezka immediately pulled a round mirror from a table nearby, approximately the width of her own body, which was not much.

Anezka angled it, so Nadira would see her full self, or at least most parts of it. The dress suited her enough and the shortness did not look all to hideous. What did look hideous however was the mess of her hair. Her curls were entwisted and tangled into eachother and she had the feeling her hair was standing out into all directions. It looked matt and needed to be washed as soon as possible.  
„It suits you.“, Anezka said still angling the mirror.  
„Hair could use a wash though“, Nadira remarked.

„May I use your bathroom?“ Anezka's response was a helpless glance.

As if Nadira had asked for an impossibility.  
„You know. That room for washing and...other buisness.“, Nadira offered.

  
"You can wash your hair outside, the other buisness too.“, Anezka then answered.

Her voice faltered slightly while the woman pointed to the back door of her hut insecurely.  
Nadia tilted her head.  
„Excuse me?“, she questioned then.  
„The latrine and water is outside. Don't want it get wet and dirty in here.“, the herbalist explained.  
„I see.“, Nadira nodded.

So no toilets, no showers and Nadira would be surprised if Anezka turned out to have running water outside after all.  
But Nadira's suspiscion turned out to be true. There was no running water, instead there was a well to which Anezka motioned and instructed her to get her water from. The toilet was a small cabin with nothing more than a whole in the ground and a bucket of water for cleaning.

Nadira's normally full lips were a thin line of resignation at these primitve conditions in which Anezka lived. But she said nothing. Instead the airbender thanked Anezka for her help.

She was also given hair oils and a comb, made by the herbaist herself. The oils were ointments for hair nutrition and smelled of various flowers and plants. Nadira took them and was somewhat thankful that she did not have to clean her hair with plain water.  
She then pulled up water from the well and threw it an inspecting glance. With a hand gesture she summoned the water up, seperating it from dirt and sinking the cleaner water back into the bucket, Nadira proceeded to work the oil into her stormy locks. Untangling them would not be fun, but with the oils much easier. Carefully she worked the comb though the knots and when she was done she heated up the water.  
Nadira poured the water as carefully as possible over her hair while still combing through it and trying not to wet her clothes. She succeded partially but had to bend the water out of her hair and did the same to her dress in one smooth movement. The weather was not exactly cold but not warm enough to let her hair dry naturally. The Avatar put the bucket back to its place and gathered the other utensiles before she returned inside.

The girl was completely oblivious to Anezka's obserations. First the herbalist just watched the detangling process of her hair. Frankly Anezka found it impressive to work through hair of this type and length and also fascinating. What cought her off guard was first the rising and cleansing of the well water and the suddenly heated water in the bucket. Anezka had to look twice in order to confirm that there was indeed steam rising up from the bucket. And as if the whole ordeal was not enough Nadira proceeded to pull the water out of her hair and clothes, instantly drying both. The result were long, more defined and gleaming dark curls.  
Defenitely a sorceress. No doubt about that.  
Not showing her wonder Anezka only smiled when Nadira returned the vials with the oils and the comb with another bow of thanks.  
„No problem.“, Anezka answered. „Are you hungry, by the way?“, she then asked her guest.  
„Yes, quite a bit.“, Nadira responded. Anezka nodded and immediately took out vegetables she cut for a stew. When the food was done cooking the women ate silently for a moment, apart from another word of thanks from the southern woman.  
It was strange. Sorceresses were not known for their humble attitudes nor their kindness. They tended to be arrogant and often egoistic. Not all behaved in that particular fashion of course, but none of those gifted women would even dream about letting slip as many 'Thank yous' and bows as this southener did.  
Perhaps untypical was a more accurate word but Anezka was not about to complain about her guest's good manners.  
When Anezka finished her meal she finally broke the silence:  
„When you are ready, I can show you around the village. There is someone who wants to meet you.“  
Nadira swallowed her last bit as well.  
„Sounds great.“, she agreed. Moments after the women stepped out of the hut into Lobinden. Anezka showed Nadira the most important waypoints. The river where the fishermen were spreading their nets, the paths leading into the forestes and of course the town center with the campfire which would be lit when the suns set. She also pointed at Cedric's watchtower. Said elf looked ever vigilantly through his telescope into the forest.  
„Keeping watch for dangerous animals and monsters.“, Anezka explained at Nadira's confused look.  
On their way Nadira had earned more than a few glances. Some blatantly stared at her. Most of them out of curiosity, while others were sceptical, like Otto. Nadira on the other hand regarded the village with a similiar curiosity, as if she never had laid eyes on a settlement. Or perhaps none like this one. The way of life in the south was surely different.  
Anezka motioned to the elf on the top of his watch tower.  
„And this the one who found you. Wanted to talk to you after you'd wake up.“  
Nadira's dark eyes widened in realization but she remained silent otherwise.  
„Then I should thank him.“

„Cedric!“, Anezka then just called out. The man with the telescope lowered his device and turned to look down. He climbed down the ladder from the platform and eventually reached the ground in front of them. Nadira immediately recognized the dark hair and the scar on the young man's nose and cheek. The one who cought her when she had been losing her consciousnes for the second time in this forsaken world.  
„Anezka. It's good to see our guest awake at last.“ Cedirc's gaze wandered to Nadira with his second sentence. His words came out strangely drawn and slow. Nadira ignored it and bowed instead.  
„Thank you for your help. You probably saved my life.“, Nadira said.  
„I hardly did anything. Anezka was the one to nurse you back to health.“, Cedric denied with a gesture of his hand.  
„But you brought me to her. My gratitude also belongs to you.“, was all Nadira said and bowed. Cedric looked to the side, unsure of what to do next. He was a handsome and well behaved young man. Even humble, she would have said. But there was still something off about him. She could not put her finger on it however.  
„I still have your staff.“, Cedric then said. Nadira started slightly. For a while she had forgotten about her glider. It had not been in Anezka's hut.  
So he had took it.  
„Thank-“, Nadira wanted to say and ask for the location of her tool but Cedric cut her off.  
„I will return it to you, once you show me how it works.“, he stated. Cedtic grinned and looked very satisfied with himself. He saw her land with the glider and if there were no benders in this world then people were not used to other people flying. Someone was bound to ask eventually.  
„Fine. It's a deal.“, agreed Nadira while nodding. There was no harm in showing him. It would be no use for him anyway considering his lack of airbending.  
„Seherim. Cover for me?“, Cedric called out to his collegue who was still standing on the platform. The other man turned around to look down and nodded. From her position Nadira could see the eypatch of the man.  
„Follow me.“, Cedric instructed. Nadira already opted for the way when Anezka chimed in.  
„I will return to my cabin. Leave you to it then.“  
„Sure I can't interest you in some flying lessons?“ , Nadira joked and stammed her hand son her hips in mock dissapointment.  
Anezka laughed, not freely, faintly nervous but it relexaed Nadira a tiny bit nontheless.  
„I still have a shop to take care of. But I'd love to otherwise.“  
Anezka bowed slightly to Nadira, who bowed back. The herbalist then left for her hut leaving Nadira standing beside Cedric. The airbender was beginning to feel useless when Cedric once again set out to the location of her glider.  
She walked once again through the village, again followed by the curious gazes of the village inhabitants.  
Nadira saw not a single piece of electricity powered technology. The people themselves were dressed more practical than fashionable. But even for practical work clothing their attires looked rather humble. Sometimes even torn. It felt as if she not ony had traveled to another world but also back in time.  
They reached a hut, probably Cedric's home. Said man opened the door an beckoned her in. Nadira followed the instruction and Cedric entered behind her. The man directed his steps towards the corner where Nadira recognized her glider. Cedric's hand closed around the tool and he held it out to her.  
„I've tried many things. But the staff won't reveal its wings to me.“  
„It's a special mechanism.“  
Cedric looked at her expectantly to which she replied:  
„One I shall better show you outside.“  
Nadira took the glider from his hand and motioned to the outside. They both left the hut and Nadira looked around to determine a suitable spot for her demonstration.  
„I need a large space. A ledge would be good.“  
„Up there then.“, Cedric drawled. He pointed to a rock formation covered in bushes and trees, looking over the river where the village people were busy with spreading out their fishing nets.  
„Let's go then.“  
Cedric lead her on a path that lead through the forest and finally onto the ledge. There they stood in a clearing where the remnants of a campfire still steamed their last bit of heat.  
„First of all...“, Nadira began. Cedric's gaze seemed misty in a way but he watched her intently. What was wrong with him? The Avatar shoved the thought aside and continued.  
„...this good thing is called a glider. The key to its mechanism is airbending.“  
„Airbending?“, Cedric repeated. A frown appeared on his forehead while he cocked his head to the side. Nadira did not explain that. Instead she demonstrated what she meant with a gush of air while she whirled her glider in a circle. When the tool came to a halt the wings widened, the handle popped out, as well as the foot rests at the back part.  
Cedric's mouth widened in a grin.  
„Amazing. And you can fly with that, yes?“  
Nadira nodded.  
„Shall I demonstrate?“  
Now it was Cedric's turn to nod enthusiastically.  
„Please.“  
Without another word Nadira positioned the glider behind her. She held on to the handles and jogged to the ledge's end. A jump.  
First she fell, but quickly rose up in a vertical meneuver. She circled Cedric's position while she looked down. He followed her movements with his eyes. The fishermen who recently were busy with handling their boats and nets looked up to her as well in astonishment. Even from her distance Nadira saw some of them gaping witth wide open mouths. Murmurs erupted but the wind hindered her from hearing the words clearly. But Nadira did not need to. She knew they spoke words of wonders, because they had never a seen anything else besides a bird fly.  
Nadira circled a bit farther over the water. A ship wreck rose up from what looked like a swampy area. Although intrigued by the remains of the ship Nadira did not approach it any further. In another circle she returned to Cedric's position. As she landed she was greeted with a very wide grin and Cedric exhaled in what was the beginning of an excited laugh.  
„I already saw you fly. But to see it like this, that was...beautiful.“, he exclaimed. He had stepped closer to her while he spoke. His breath hit her face and Nadira could finally place what was wrong with him. The unmistakable smell of alcohol. Cedric was drunk.  
Nadira was never fond of alcohol or its smell. It took quite the amount of willpower to not gag at the smell. But from the look on Cedric's face Nadira did not succeed in hiding her reaction.  
„I, I am sorry.“, Cedric stammered. The shame was clear in his expression.  
„Oh no, no. I did not mean to -, Cedric, I am sorry.“, Nadira stammered back, her bad conscience now nagging at her.  
Cedric looked at her bewildered, as if he was not expecting her reaction. His expression softened and he sighed.  
„I should get back to my post.“, he then anounced and already made his way back to the village.  
„Yeah, of course.“, Nadira agreed. Really for a lack of anything else to say. On the way back they remained silent. Cedric walked in front of her and not once turned back. Her remorse became more of a pressing weight but she was not sure how to make up for it.  
When they reached his watchtower Nadira broke the silence first.  
„Cedric, I am sorry. Can I..can I help you?“, she said. Cedric looked at her, now even more perplexed than before but smiled warmly.  
„There is nothing you can do. But thank you regardless.“  
After that he climbed up to his platform and left her standing there, alone and somewhat lost.

Ele'yas stood in front of an improvised table, which was actually just a tree stump, and looked at the contents of the bag belonging to their now escaped prisinor. With him stood the night guards whom the dh'oine defeated very shamefully.  
Shamefully for the night guards, not the dh'oine of course.  
But Ele'yas could not care less for the disgrace of his comrades. Instead he stared at things and tools Ele'yas had never seen before. For one part they had fished make up and what turned out to be a coin purse from the bag. The coin purse however had diffrent contents on its own. When they opened it there were more pockets within the purse. In them there were...cards? Ele'yas first thought they were game cards. Gwent or another card game made by humans and of lower quality. But one of his companions took them out of their holdings and they saw that they were not game cards at all. On one was an image of the dh'oine. Remarkably small but very elaborate in detail. It was as if someone had compressed her into this tiny size and now she was looking at him without any expression. It infurated him but Ele'yas could not deny the skill with which the artist had operated. The card itself was made of a materiel he did not recognize and there was script on it. While it reminded him of the written common speech Ele'yas could not read it. The other cards had different designs and more coloures and held less script but were of the same material.  
Ele'yas ran his fingers over the cards trying to place the sensation. The cards themselves were hard, but not heavy and to some extent flexible. Still not able to name the material he shoved the cards aside and inspected the coins instead. If anything could tell him from where the dh'oine had come than it would be the currency. Ele'yas did not recognize the coins however. Some small ones were made of copper. Smaller detailed carvings were etched into them. Others were equally golden and silver in colour and were bigger and heavier. These too had carvings and even a heraldary but he did not know that one either.  
Neither Nilfgaard nor any of the nothern realms had carvings like these. The elf was getting increasingly frustrated now. He could live with the fact that the dh'oine herself did not reveal anything about herself. But this lead to nowhere either. They were still as unknowing about her as before, perhaps even more puzzled.  
The others looked at eachother nervously. With what were they to confront Iorveth? More questions? He would not accept that.  
What remained was a thin, black...thing. Ele'yas did not know what it was. The backside had a hard material, rougher than the cards but it was no stone or metal. The front was glassy and smooth. On the side there were buttons. Out of an impulse he pushed them and Ele'yas almost threw the thing across the tent of he did not catch himself in the last moment. The glassy surface lit up, script became visible as well and a picture of many coloures and stars. Surprised gasps around him eminated and he suddenly found himself crowded by the others, All wanted to take a look at the thing.  
„What is that?“  
„Some sort of vile magic.“  
„Never seen magic like this.“  
Curisoity took over when Ele'yas decided to toch the glass surface. The image blurred and isntead a field appeared. He toched the surface again, but then there was a red script and the field appeared again. Again the red script and when Ele'yas touched the surface for the third time in hopes it would do something else, an icon of a lock appeared on the surface and a smaller field above it.  
„What's it say?.“, someone asked. He now he tried to push the buttons on the side again. To his great displeasure the surface went completely dark again.  
„Aww, you broke it!“, a female voice accused him. It was Athenril's.  
„You have a better idea on how to use it?“, Ele'yas shot back. Athenril fell silent while her eyes wandered on the table again. The woman was eyeing the shimmering eyeshadow for a while now.  
„And what in the ploughin' heavens is this?“, Rupert, the dwarf among them said, while he held up a thing with a darkly coloured card that was attached to a wire.  
„No idea.“  
„Who cares? It's some ugly dh'oine tool.“  
Ele'yas's gaze wandered aimlessly over the table. What had they found? Some unknown money, a device with a glass surface, some unknown tool and make-up. They had found out exactly nothing. This is not how Ele'yas imagined this would go.  
The tent opened as none other than Iorveth entered, most likely here to check on their non-existent progress.  
No one dared meet his gaze. Iorveth on the other hand looked at each of them unabashedly.  
„So?“, he asked.  
Silence, pure shameful silence.  
„Uhm, we have found...nothing.“, Athenril was the one brave enough to answer honestly.  
„Really, all this and you couldn't extract one clue, not even a small lead?“, Iorveth challenged.  
„We tried to check the coins she was carrying.“, Ele'yas gathered all his courage for this explanation. He tried to convince himself that he was merely reporting facts. Facts he had no power over whatsover. But he still could not shake off the feeling of being a pathetic liar.  
„We don't know the currency. Apart from that there are only cards of a strange material and a few strange devices, probably magic items.“  
Iorveth shook his head, dissapointment plain as day in the scoff that followed.  
„Lousy guards and no wit!“, Iorveth finally concluded. Their leader than pushed the dwarf to the side to access the table. He opted straightly for the device with the glass surface. Like Ele'yas he almost automatically pushed the buttons on the side. The surface lit up again and the lock icon reappered. Iorveth's breath was drawn in suddenly and sharply and unlike Ele'yas their leader let the device actually fall from his hand. It resisted the impact.  
„Show me the coins!“, Iorveth demanded. The command was executed in the next second. His frown became deeper when his finger felt the elaborate and clean carvings. Too clean for dh'oine. Iorveth also eyed the cards but let those fall very quickly.  
„Do we know where she might have....flown?“, Iorveth then asked. The last word came out strangely, as if he refused to say it. And Ele'yas could not fault him. He and the other Scoia'tael were still discussing weather she had actually flown or if they had been fooled by some well worked out illusion.  
May have gone to Flotsam. It is the next human settlement.“, Athenril provided. Iorveth nodded.  
„Each one of you take a small group of scouts and search the forest and the settlement for any clues of her. We have to know what manner of sorcery this is!“  
Ele'yas never really liked humans. But he started to develope a special kind of hatred for this particular one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finsihed this one.  
> I changed many things until I was somewhat satisfied.  
> I still think the chapter could be better but I also feel if I cahnge too much now  
> it wouldn't do any good and come out unnatural in a way.  
> (Do you know what I mean?)  
> Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> As usual kudos and reviews are appreciated. :)


	7. Flotsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadira finally sets a little bit around in Lobinden and sets foot in Flotsam for the first time.

**Chapter 7: Flotsam**

Cedric was old, even for an elf. He had seen a great many things.

Beautuful, stange, horrible and unbelievable. He didn't think anything could shock him anymore.

Until now.

The human woman, Nadira turned out to be her name, rose as free and light as the birds flying with her on the same sky.

Airbending she called her magic. A gush of wind hit him, tousling his hair around his face, just before the staff revealed its wings and she started into the air.

Nadira circled over the riverbank until she reached the ship wreck the kayran had sunk. She returned and landed lightly in front of him.

The maneuver was controlled, not the clumsiness from two day ago when she first arrived. The rest she recieved made a difference.

„I already saw you fly. But to see it like this, that was...beautiful.“, he exhaled. Cedric was excited, exhilerated. He had not felt this strong an emotion for many, many years.

But all he got was her hand clasped in front of her mouth as she stepped away from him.

Cedric immediately retreated into himself. For a moment he had forgotten about his reality, about his mind eating visions and his means of escape: vodka.

Seeing her recoil from the alcohol in his breath shamed him to his bones.

„I should get back to my post.“, he told her stifly to save this very uncomfortable situation. And then she stammered an apology when they reached Lobinden.

He had done his best to ignore her on his way back. He did not want to see her look, the disgust of him. But what happened next was yet another thing he did not exprect.

She offered him her help.

To his surprise there was no disgust in her voice, no judging tone but instead pure genuine pity, perhaps compassion.

No one really ever had shown any compassion for his behavior. Perhaps Anezka and Seherim worried for him, but all they ever told him was to stop without offering an alternative.

Cedric appreciated the concern of his friends but it rang hallow when they did not tackle the real problem.

For the rest he was simply an alcoholic who was occasionally useful. His understanding of the forest was the only thing that kept the people and especially the humans from sending him away.

And now she, a human, a dh'oine, of all people offered him help.

He did not say 'Thank you'. Instead he smiled, hoping he could convey his appreciation non verbally somehow and retreated to his platform.

As soon as he arrived a feeling began nabbing at him. Most village people explained her flying with her being a sorceress. Perhaps it was true. But Cedric's feeling told him otherwise. He felt she was special, gifted somehow but not a sorceress or more than that?

He could not place his intuition exactly and so he left it that, occupying himself with watching the forest again.

* * *

 

Nadira stood there in front of Cedric's tree, lost and dumbfounded. She had obviously hit a nerve and unintentionally hurt the man.

Nadira felt the urge to make up for it somehow but Cedric did not let her and she had the feeling he would continue to not let her in the future.

She looked around in the village. It consisted of many wooden huts like Anezka's and Cedric's. The people were going about their buisness while she was given the occasional curious stare.

What now?

Her gaze fell upon a man hauling a large heavy sack over his back to his cabin. In the sack was more wood, cut small, probably for fire. The man Anezka had introduced as Otto, clearly had trouble with carrying his cargo.

Without further thinking Nadira's feet carried her to him.

„Do you need help?“, she asked while she stood meaningfully in his way. Otto sized her up and down, his glance one judging, inspecting statement.

„'Tis no work for fine ladies like you.“, he finally rasped.

_Fine ladies like you?_

„And how would you know what work is for _fine ladies like me_?“, Nadira challenged. The words slipped out without thinking.

„Out of the way, lass. I've no need for a sorceress just because I carry some fire wood.“, Otto said then and made his way around her, still struggling with the weight of his cargo. And that was the end of her help offer.

Nadira then decided to simply return to Anezka. Even if the herbalist had work to do, perhaps Nadira could repay the care she recieved with helping out.

On her way she noticed a small girl following her. She did not talk to the child, since whenever Nadira turned to look, the child would look around or pretend to be busy with something else. Until one one such occasion the girl tripped and hit her knee on a stone. She cried out in pain and Nadira did not hesitate to rush to her side.

The girl first attempted to pull away from her but soon found that her knee would not allow it. She fell again and was helpless when Nadira knelt down before her. Small tears formed in the girl's eyes to which Nadira smiled warmly.

„Don't be afraid. I will help you.“

Already partly sobbing the child nodded.

Nadira did not have a fomal healer education. But her master tought her enough of healing that she at least could mend minor surface wounds. Like the scratch on the girls knee. With her eyes the Avatar scanned for somewhat clean water she could use and spotted a woman who filled a bucket full of river water.

„Stay here. Will be right back.“

Nadira walked to the woman, middle aged and sturdily built.

„Excuse me. Can I burrow some of the water?“

The woman scrutinized her thouroughly.

„Why? What does you want with my washing water?“ The suspiscion was evident in her voice.

„Cleaning up a spot of dirt?“, Nadira lied and smiled forcibly. A moment of silence went by until the washer woman sighed.

„Fine. But you goes yourself to the river next time. Am not your servant, lass.“

Nadira bowed in thanks and took the bucket from her. She did not see the startled expression on the washerwoman's face.

Returned to the girl she knelt down again and set the bucket beside her. In a flowing hand gesture she summoned the water up into the air. The cool liquid slowly covered her palm until it engulfed her own hand. Than she covered the girl's injured knee. Said child observed with wide eyes and a wider mouth. The water glowed gently as she closed the wound.

Nadira removed her hand and the child's knee looked like it never touched the earth in the first place.

„See. You are fine.“

Before the hinted smile could form completely on her face the girl was pulled up and away by a woman. She had the same blonde hair and eye colour so Nadira guessed she had to be the mother.

„I told you to stay away from strangers Molly!“

Nadira stood up without saying anything. She did not need to. The woman immediately made her the target of her verbal assault.

„And you, if I ever see you toch my girl again I'll...I'll. You'll see what you get from that!“

„Ma'am, I understand your concern but I merely healed your daughter's wound.“

„Quiet, witch! We are decent folk. We don't fraternize with the likes of you!“

The woman did not wait for further justifications. She whirled her daughter around and nearly ran away from Nadira.

The Avatar frowned and looked around her. The very loud exchange had cought the attention of the oher village people.

The washer woman she had burrowed the water from stared at her dumfounded. Otto who was carrying his second sack of wood, let his cargo drop with an open mouth. The rest had stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her with a mix of uncertainty, curiosity and even fear.

Even Cedric and Seherim who were busy with the forest shot her a glance from their platform.

Nadira visibly shrank into herself. She was ashamed of many things. Healing was not one of them. Up until this point.

The bender did her best to ignore the attention and rushed towards Anezka's hut. Slowly the people returned to their buisness but eyes shot up to her whenever she walked by someone.

Nadira knocked a little too firmly on Anezka's door. The herbalist gave her permission to enter and Nadira almost bumped into a pregnant woman when she opened the door.

„Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.“

There was no real body contact but the mother to be accepted Nadira's apology.

„No harm, done. Gods watch over you, Anezka.“, the woman said and departed.

„I think I messed up.“, Nadira started unceremoniously. Anezka did not let herself be bothered by the anxsious mess that was the Avatar. The herbalist calmly cleaned up her working place and did not make direct eye contact.

„Really? What happened?“

„I- Well first I showed Cedric my bending but than he breathed on my face and I smelled the alcohol and he saw that I almost threw up and I hurt him...“

In midst of the water fall of words Anezka finally did look up. An expression of sympathy formed on her face as she continued to listen.

„And I apologized but I don't think it fixed anything. Then I was alone and didn't know what to do, so I wanted to return. And on my way I saw this girl following me and she tripped and then I healed her and everyone was pissed at me for that!“

The end of Nadira's tirade managed to catch Anezka off guard.

„Oh dear...“, she sighed.

„You healed her, in front of everyone.?“

Nadira nodded guiltily.

„They aren't pissed, they're afraid. You shouldn't have paraded around with being a sorceress.“

„I'm not-!“, Nadira began.

She interrupted her own sentence deciding it was no use to deny being a sorceress. This world did not know benders and she would not be able to explain her abilities to everyone, let alone convince them of something they had never seen or heared of before.

„Alright, look. Healing on the open street was a mistake. But just don't do it again and it'll be fine. Who was it you helped anyway?“, Anezka responded.

„I think the girl's name was Molly.“

„I see!“, Anezka said knowingly. „That woman Greta and her husband are, well, shall we say, limited in their world view. But they tend to hurl just empty threats.“

Nadira exhaled heavily and let her head sag.

„I need to sit down.“

And so she did. Anezka faced her completely now and smiled reassuringly.

„As for Cedric. His problem is something that goes far deeper.“

„Do you know why he drinks? Did something happen to him?“

„Something happenes to everyone in this cruel world. But he never talked about it to me. I think he uses the vodka to escape from something and eventhough drunk it keeps him functioning. I always tell him that he'll ruin his health. Even elves aren't immune to poison and desease. But he listens and proceeds to empty one bottle after the other.“

It was not the unknown name of the alcohol that cought Nadira off guard.

„Elves?“, the Avatar asked and tilted her head to the side. Anezka cocked an eyebrow in response.

„Yes, elves. You know like Cedric.“, the herbalist explained matter of factly.

„What are elves?“, Nadira asked bluntly. She had no reason to hide her unfamilarity.

„Surely, you are jesting.“

At Nadira's unchanged expression of question Anezka's eyes widened in shock.

„You don't know elves.“, Anezka declared.

„Well, obviously.“

Nadira shrugged her shoulders.

„Care to enlighten me?“

Anezka laughed disbelievingly.

„Never thought I'll witness this.“

„Anezka, please!“

„Yes, sorry, Well, elves are, well they are...people. In a way like us but more beautiful and they live longer. You can recognize them by their pointy ears.“

„Aha..“

Nadira pretended that Anezka's explanation made complete sense but in reality she still did not undrstand what made Cedric so different from the rest of the people she saw. She did not even notice the pointyness of his ears, or maybe saw it and wrote it off as another exterior phenotype like hair or eye colour and thus laregly unimportant. But it turned out the shape of ears did carry some significance in this world.

„So there are no elves in the south?“

„Huh?“

For a moment Nadira forgot about her fictional origin but rememberd instantly she was a southerner at Anezka's interested gaze.

„No, not really. Or we just never labled them as such.“

„Must be a wonderous place where you come from.“

Yes. It has electricity and funcioning sanitary departments and nobody gets pissed off for being helped, Nadira wanted to say but nodded instead.

Anezka was not responsible for the behaviour of the others.

„But you didn't tell me you're a healer.“, Anezka then changed the subject.

„It didn't come up.“

„You could heal your wounds instead of sitting them out.“

„I know only the basics. The shoulder and leg injury will have to heal on their own anyway.“

„Well, you could help me out a little bit with what you know. Would be better than sitting around, don't you think?“

„I thought people were afraid of b-....magic.“

Anezka laughed. Nadira narrowed her eyes at the woman's reaction. She was not sure what was so funny or perhaps she was just too stupid to get the joke.

„People aready think I'm a witch. I've nothing to lose. And they'll keep quiet if what is done remains discrete and helpful.“

„Greta didn't remain quiet.“

„Like I said, you paraded around with the magic.“

Nadira looked at Anezka who smiled at her hopefully now. The Avatar thought for a moment: she had no idea where this world was or how -that was if it was even possible- to get back.What she needed most was information and orientation. And what better way to obtain either if not through a secure base? Anezka's offer was more than helpful and she would be a fool to decline.

„Very well. I'll work for you.“

„Splendid. You can start by preparing the meal while I'll go fetch you a permit to enter the city. And tomorrow you can do some shopping for me.“

„There's a city nearby?“, Nadira asked very interested.

„Yes, Flotsam. Didn't you see the walls? Ah, never mind. You'll see it from the inside by tomorrow. You'll find anything you need for the meal in the drawer there.“

Anezka motioned to the shelves behind Nadira and was alreday about to leave the hut.

„Wait. Why do I have to play fetch for you? I thought you were more interested in the healing.“

„You said it yourself. You only know the basics. And work is often so time consuming I hardly find the time for organizational tasks. So you'll take care of that when you're not healing.“

Anezka closed the door with a last smile and left Nadira to her own devices once more.

So it was settled. She looked around for the ingredients and began preparing them for yet another stew.

For the first time since she landed in this place Nadira felt she was finally progressing forward.

* * *

 

Iorveth was less than satisfied with what his so called scouts had found of the dh'oine's possessions. They managed to know absolutely nothing of her. The coins she carried were little else than beautiful.

His face twisted at such thoughts. Most of the time it was not hard to despise everything and anything about humans and what they made but there were also more often occasions when he could not deny some degree of recognition. Especially since he had known Saskia. Though no human herself she saw no worthy difference between the races and her views began to rub up on him.

However even his troubling thoughts paled next to the magic item he had seen. Some flat thing with a smooth glassy surface. Iorveth was ashamed he lost his demeanor when it lit up. Something about that woman was off. And not the usual strangeness he felt from humans but something else entirely. She acted as if she never heared of the Scoia'tael and what was more astounding, never anything about Nilfgaard. Her enduring denial of her own magic, even if her spells were plain as day. And powerful ones at that too.

Iorveth knew exactly that sorcerers were very easily rendered useless when bound because they were unable to perform their hand signs for their spells. This dh'oine however evidently freed herself which allowed the conclusion that her spells functioned even without hand signs.

Which she did not even need when she flew away.

A single thought was enough and she was appearantly physically strong too if the broken arm of his warrior could be any indication.

She either was painfully oblivious or something else. But what?

Catching himself wasting too many thoughts on the human woman he shook his head. To his relief Ele'yas approached him. Still feeling ashamed for his failed information gathering the other elf avoided eyecontact with him.

„We have news about Ciaran.“, he began without introduction. In one heart beath Iorveth was standing.

„And?“

„He's dead.“, Ele'yas gave the information as it was, without beautifying relativations and blabbering. Iorveth was thankful for it.

„How did it happen?“

„His unit was performing their assigned task, when they were ambushed. No one survived. We couldn't even identify them. Too badly mutilated.“

Iorveth nodded exhaling heavily. After a century of fighting one would think that he had hardened towards such occurences. But that was not the case. Sometimes he had even the feeling death news became even harder to swallow.

„What about the scouts? Did they find any trace of her?“

He quickly moved on to the next point. There was no reason to dwell on something he could not change.

Iorveth did not need to specify what he meant. Ele'yas visbly flinched at the subject.

„Yes..“, he began reluctantly.

„Athenril's group spotted her in Lobinden. It was rather by accident. She was flying around again and in the company of Cedric.“

Typical. It was difficult to believe that the former Scoia'tael was now a drunk human lover. It was infuriating and sad at the same time to watch Cedric's shadow walk around that forsaken village.

„Go on.“, Iorveth instructed.

„Athenril payed a few local Seidhe to talk about what they have seen and heared. Appearantly the sorceress caused some upheaval wehn she healed an injured child and the herbalist took her in as a worker.“

„Interesting. Send word to the other groups to return. And tell Atenril she is to contact Malena. She should keep an eye on her for now.“

„Why are we so interestedin her? Shouldn't we focus our efforst on something more important?“, Ele'yas asked suddenly.

„Do we know enough to exclude the risk of exposure?“, Iorveth asked back. It was a rethorical question of course.

„I...um. No?“

„Exactly. Now, she may have acted stupid but how do we know it wasn't just that, an act? And if she is a nilfgaardian spy, we are done for! Even if we killed every last blue stripe today! So tell me Ele'yas, is the safety of our people not important enough to you?“

He sounded angrier than he initially intended but his concern was nontheless the same. So he did not back down.

„Of course not:“, Ele'yas responded weakly.

„Then see that we keep her in sight. So ambushes that cost Ciaran aep Easnillien and his troops their lives don't happen again.“

Speaking the name of his now dead commander was for Iorveth like paying his sacrifice tribute when he otherwise could not. It was strangely releaving.

Ele'yas nodded curtly and was quickly on his way. He would know more about the human soon.

* * *

 

Ele'yas moved swiftly on the woodland path leading to the edges of Lobinden. It did not take him long until he spotted Athenril. He stepped behind her and without turning she recognized him.

„Ele'yas, what is it?“

„New orders from Iorveth.“

Athenril turned around now and looked at him expectantly.

„Malena will keep an eye on the dh'oine.“

„Alright then, I think she is luring some sodding guards to that cave right now.“, Athenril said grinning. Ele'yas grinned back. He did not find death particularly funny, but watching those human fools step into their doom solely based on the whims of their pricks was a big perfect live joke to him.

When they reached the cave the last dh'oine was already falling, pierced by, joining the rest of the idiots who were lying on the ground. Some of them already withered and stank. The stench would only become worse.

He was greeted by the warrior who made the last shot as well as the others there. Malena gazed at the bodies with a cold expression on her beautiful face. Her smile was just as cold when she looked up at him.

„I'm afraid you're too late for the fun, Ele'yas.“, she said.

„As much as I would enjoy this...“, he answered and tilted his head to the rotting corpses.

„...but I am here for another reason.“

„Oh?“ Malena looked interested now.

„There is a dh'oine who arrived in Lobinden recently. Iorveth asks that you keep an eye on her.“

„Since when is Iorveth stalking human women?“, Malena laughed.

„Watch your words!“, Ele'yas shot.

Remaining calm at the superstition was difficult and he struggled to keep the images that flooded his mind at bay.

„Relax, I was just joking. So, who am I looking for?“

Malena shook her head and raised her arms in a pacifying gesture.

„A southerner. Dark sinned, ridiculously long and dark curly hair, quite tall for a human, broadly built. Her name is Nadira.“

The description tasted like ash on his tongue, pronouncing her name even more so.

„Sounds like someone difficult to overlook. I'll keep an eye out. Anything else?“

„Only that you are to report what information you have gathered immediately.“

His task was done. Ele'yas did not hestiate to opt for their hideout. The faster he left this place the better.

* * *

 

The next day Nadira woke up to the smell of porridge. Anezka offered her a bowl with a tired „Good morning“ and handed her another bowl with blue berries.

Nadira took a handful and sprinkled them generously over her breakfast.

While she ate Anezka rummaged for a list she handed over to her. Nadira took a look and couldn't read a word.

„Uhm, I don't know how to tell you but.. I cannot read this.“

„You're an illetrate? But sorcerers get a formal education, no.“

„No, I can read. But the letters _we_ use. I never learned these.“

„Oh well that was useless then.“

„You could hand me another paper and a pen. I could just write down what you tell me.“

„A pen?“, Anezka asked. Nadira had not forgotten, that she was in an overall more primitve place than Republic City.

However she only thought of more advanced technology when it came to avoiding to talk about her supposed home. Pens on the other hand were so simple that she never even thought of them as that advanced but of course they were in a place where people were still using a feather and ink for writing.

„I mean a feather and a quill.“

„Ah yes, but be careful with them. I only bought them the other month and they were expensive.“

Nadira bowed a thanks as she set down her beakfast and took the writing utensiles from her host.

„So, what am I to bring you?“

Anezka proceeded to dictate a list of various herbs and other ingredeients. At some of them Nadira cringed internally but left them uncommnted.

„And I'll give you a little extra to buy yourself some decent clothes.“

„What happened to my other clothes?“

„I tried to save what I could. The upper...uh...robe was torn and blood stained. And your pants were badly torn too. I couldn't fix that. But I still have your necklace and the fabric you had draped over your shoulder. I patched the whole there, looks less horrible than the other things.“

„I see. Thank you, Anezka.“

„Don't thank me. You are officially paying off your debts now.“

Both women laughed.

They soon finished their breakfast and Nadira took the list and a basket Anezka handed her and made her way to the city gate.

Anezka described the way to her and handed her the pass she had obtained for her yesterday.

„Just show it to the guards and enter.“

„Can you tell me where I can find all those shops you mentioned?“

For a moment Anezka did not answer that. Like some divine sign, Cedric walked by them and she grabbed the man by the arm and simply decreed that he should be her companion for her shopping trip.

„I think I can manage on my own. There is no need to distract Cedric from his work.“

„Good morning to both of you.“, Cedric chimed in between.

„As I understand you two need to work out some misunderstandings. And Cedric can use some change from the routine.“, Anezka declared firmly. Cedric did not defy her and Nadira was not entirely against the idea.

So she ended up having a companion for her trip inside the city walls.

They both began to speak at the same time when she wanted aks if he was really okay with abandoning his work.

„Uh, you first.“, she offerd.

„No, you.“, he responded. Nadira took him up on his offer.

„Are you really okay with coming with me. I don't mean to distract you from whatever you have to do today.“

„It is fine. There is really nothing to distract me from. Seherim will manage fine wothout me for a few hours.“

Cedric rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. What seemed like a blush apeared on his cheeks.

Looking at his profile she now payed attention to the ears. They really were more pointed than human ears, resembling the form of a leaf. But the rest of his appearance was no diverting from what she already knew, leaving out that he was one of the few in the village who was actually taller than her, even if it was only slightly.

„I am sorry for yesterday...“, he began again.

„No! You don't have to apologize for that. I was to unsensitive.“

„I've taken care of it this time.“, he then simply stated.

He obviously did not mean the drinking itself as he was still drawing out his words longer than necessarry. But his breath now smelled of mild mint instead of the biting stench of alcohol.

Seeing him ashamed of his problem pained her but she decided to leave the issue at that for the moment.

„Thank you, Cedric. That's very considerate of you and I appreciate it.“

Nadira bowed slightly in thanks. Cedric fidgeted slightly in response.

„There is no need to...it was nothing.“, he said.

Nadira began to get the impression that people did not bow here very often. Anezka had somewhat grown used to the gesture but everyone else acted in a manne rof mild emberassment.

She straightened her back and signed for them to go. A few steps later they reached the city gate. A large thing made of wood, guarded by two heavily armed soldiers. Heavily armed for their conditions, anyhow.

„Pass!“, one of them bellowed. Nadira showed him the sealed paper given to her by Anezka. The guard threw a glance through his helmet at the document. Than scrutinized her while his eyes focused a moment too long on her chest. When Nadira began to feel uncomfortable he handed her the paper back.

„You may pass.“, he finally declared than sized Cedric up and down.

„And what do you want, elven drunk?“, he said.

Nadira shot the guard an angry glance and stopped. Cedric did not reply anything.

„He's with me.“, she said then, not even sure if it would have any effect.

„Oh, he's with you? Dd you hear that, Alric? Cedric got himself some human wench!“, the guard laughed.

„What?!“, Nadira almost screamed. How did he dare call her a wench? And why was he probing Cedric like that? Her mood dropped instantly when the other guard played along.

„I thought you elven pricks think yourselves too fine for our women. Or even for your own!“

Both guards laughed now.

Nadira's lips were a thin line of fury. She had too deal with a wide range of arrogant idots who thought they were better than the rest but these two were a special kind of pathetic.

„I simply need to buy supplies from the market. That hasn't become forbidden for elves over night, right?“, Cedric now said. Still completely calm and respectful.

„Sure it hasn't, but still need to make up my mind if I like you enough to let you through.“, the first guard rumbled.

„And what kind of honorable guard defies his laws? Or should I tell your commanding officer that you're abusing your position to act like a complete asshole?!“

„Hah! My commanding officer?! Listen here, lassy, I'll show you what my commanding officer-!“, he did not get to finish his sentence. While he spoke he grabbed Nadira by the arm and attempted to pull. The attempt remained exactly that, as Nadira resisted his force with ease. Slight panic rushed over his face when he tried to use more force but Nadira's resistence was so unxpected that his own motion caused him to almost tumble over while his hand was still closed around her wrist. As if shocked by electricity he abruptly removed his hand from her.

„By the gods...“, Alric exclaimed at the competiton of strength.

„Move, scum, both of you!“ Use the other gate when you return, I don't want to see either of you again!“

„Hah! You gone soft, Willy?“, Alric laughed.

„Shut your whole!“, he roared at his collegue.

Nadira on the other hand was not done with Willy. Just as she moved to him Cedric held her back.

„We can move on. There is no sense in this.“, he whispered into her ear.

„Didn't you just see what happened?“, she hissed.

„I did. But it is nothing out of the ordinary. Let us move on. I will explain.“

Disliking the retreat, Nadira tried to remember the air nomad teachings. The conflict was over for now, so there was no reason to search for another. She understood the principle but found it in situations such as these hard to realize.

„Fine.“, she then just exhaled.

They left the guards behind them and finally entered Flotsam. Nadira's gaze wandered over the sight that offered itself to her.

What city? This is merely a glorified large village, she thought, while she looked at the rows of the wooden houses and huts around the market place. And the market place had only a handful of stands and in the center...

Nadira's heart sank, her breath cought in her throat and her eyes widened. A scaffold. There in the middle of the market was a scaffold with two bodies hanging from ropes for everybody to see.

Cedric's voice tore her out of her distraction.

„Are you alright?“, he asked concerned.

„No.“, Nadira replied truthfully. „Why?“

She gestured to the scaffold and Cedric followed her motion. An emotion flickered briefly through his expression before it hardened again.

„They were Scoia'tael. Or accused of collaborating with them.“, he answered. His voice was strangely calm. How could someone remain calm at the sight?

„Scoia'tael?“

„The people who who attacked you.“

Recognition rushed over Nadira eyes when she remembered the Iorveth and his bunch.

„And what did they do?“

Now that she thought aboout itNadira had no idea what Iorveth wanted or what he normally did.

„I forgot you're not from here...“

Cedric began and forced a smile small smile on his face. Consdering the situation Nadira found it a very impressive feat.

„The Scoia'tael are elven rebells. They think humans are invaders and want to conquer back their land. Every now and then they attack travelling parties, villagers and do the one or other raid to feed themselves. So you can imagine why they want everyone punished for collaborating with hem.“

Nadira closed her eyes as a sudden tiredness began to form on her lids.

„Even so. Nothing justifies this!“

She gestured meaninfully at the scaffold as if it would prove her point but Cedric remained unimpressed. This was not the first hanging or the last.

„There is nothing that can be done about it now. Let's move on.“

„No.“

Nadira shoved the basket into Cedric's arms and turned towards the scaffold. True, their lives could not be returned, but why keep them hanging here?

She reached the bodies which were already beginning to smell and noticed people stopping and staring at her. Murmur errupted mixed with a warning from Cedric. Fighting he urge to vomit she noticed crows that already began picking on the bodies. She ignored them all and began working on the first noose knot.

  
„STEP AWAY FROM THE CONVICTS!“, someone shouted.

Only when the voice moved closer to her she ceased her work of unknotting to turn and look at the guard, who was dressed in the same armour as the two at the gate.

„Step away from the convicts, in the name of King Foltest!“, he repeated.

„Then put them down and lay them to rest.“ she demanded.

„They are to remain there for another two weeks as a warning. Also a warning to you if you don't move away now!“

„What good do dead bodies serve?“

„And why do you care if they are so useless?

„The punishment is done, let them rest now.“

Nadira proceeded to work on noose around the man's neck first. She knew that she would not forget the sight so easily.

Ignoring the smell, and the now blueish hue of the bodies she worked on.

„Get down there, wench!“, the guard shouted again. He had neared the scaffold now too and pointed his spear to her.

There it was again. Wench.

Had these people no sense of basic politeness?

Infurated by the rudeness and cruelty she let go of the noose and turned around to the guard, facing him directly.

The elevated position allowed her to stare him down, but she was not about to remain on her more or less advantagous position. Instead she climbed down the stairs.

It turned out, even without standing on the scaffold she was taller than the guard by about a head.

„Here I am, now what?“, she hissed threateningly.

The guard first shrank even further down but seemed to get a grip on himself and stared up to her.

„You're under arrest.“, he growled through gritted teeth.

In the meanwhile the crowd has grown consderably larger. People had even come out of their homes to witness the spectacle. Children peeked from between their parents's legs at what was happening.

Nadira held the gaze of the guard and very stubbornly said: „No.“

The word was not spoken particularly loud but enough to convey that she would not back down.

„You...“, the guard hissed and swung his spear towards her.

Nadira who saw his very predictable attack coming moved away from the spear, not by far, just enough to dodge the attack. The next one she dodged with ease and when he got angrier he opted to for a vertical attack.

Her dress was luckily wide enough to allow the ducking movement she did next. Nadira stood up behind him in a circular step and when her back was completely straightened the guard simply landed on a cabbage stand in fron of him.

Laughter errupted from the ground.

The merchant who owned the stand let out a devastating „MY CABBAGES!“.

„STOP LAUGHING!“, the guard screamed and came up for another attack.

His movements were now more hectic and uncareful. His white face has become red with fury as he attempted to pierce her again and again but never succeeded. Nadira was always one step ahead, one half circle next to him and suddenly behind him.

Finally he pressed forward and Nadira did something he did not expect.

She moved in his direction. While she began to lower herself for the roll she saw first triumph – because he thought he had finally cought her making a mistake – and then realization, as her trajectory simply became lower. She rolled by him, the guard poked the earth once more but this time fell gloriously to the ground because he put too much effort and strength into his frontal attack.

His heavy armour prevented him from holding the fall and when Nadira stood his face hit the dirt.

More laughter was heared from the crowd, some even cheered and clapped.

„You showed him, lassy!“

„That felxibility.“

„Didn't even touch him!“

Nadira did not react to them and went to the knocked out guard.

„Can we work out a deal, now?“, she asked.

The guard spit dirt and all the other things that were lying on the ground in this town. Panting he opened his mouth to say something. Nadira somehow doubted it would be anything nice but she did not get to find out.

„What's this commotion again!?“

A male voice came from somewhere. In its direction people turned quickly and made way. A bald, corpulent man appeared and looked around very unpleased.

„What is it with you and gathering around the scaffold, as soon as I turn around?“

The question was rethorical and spoken with annoyance. Than he layed eyes on her. First they widened, then the astonishment made way for something else before he frowned upon seeing the halfway unknotted noose and the knocked out guard.

„Oh, I see. Some elf lover is playing the hero.“

„There is no need to deny the bodies burial.“

„Hah, as if elves have any gods to retun to. Listen girl, all this stirr was a complete waste of time. Go home, I won't punish you for this....“ and he motioned to the still lying guard.

„Because no one likes Yuri.“

„I won't. From the smell the bodies are hanging here for quite some time. I think justice has been served, considering their...offense.“

Strictly speaking there was no exact offense and she somehow doubted that they actually deserved any punishment but it wass meaningless considering their state.

„And let people think breaking bred with squirrels is alright? You're no judge, I won't step away from my decision.“

„Lettig them hang around isn't punishing anyone but the people who are forced to look at two rotting corpses. You have shown mercy towards me, I am sure you'll find it in your noble heart to show some mercy for two lifeless bodies that won't be able to hurt anyone.“

The face of the bald man twitchted undecisevely. He thought about what to say next. That was a good sign.

„The girl is in the right!“

„Mercy, Loredo. It is enough.“

„Elven corpses are still corpses!“

The cacophony supporting her cause became louder until the man, who's name was appearantly Loredo, frustratedly gave in.

„Fine, I'll let them be buried. Just shut your traps! And you, girl-“

Loredo turned to Nadira again and stepped closer. Like the guard he was considerably shorter than her and his confident stride became less and less so the more he neared her.

He looked up to her reluctantly.

„You get away with a warning, but if I catch you beating up my guards again you'll return to that scaffold faster than you hope to. And you'll get even your own rope.“

As was her custom Nadira lowered her head in a bow.

„You're kindness is highly appreciated.“

„Argh, keep your appreciation to yourself. And you, go home, all of you. And whoever is related to any of these two, cut them down yourselves, I am no fucking temple priest!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter finished.  
> I edited several passages in this one but I hope it turned out okay.  
> I am sobusy lately I hardly found the time to write and began to doubt  
> I would make this before June, but here it is.  
> I hope you enjoy the newchapter and as always leave kudos  
> and comments. :)


	8. (Non)Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadira recieves an impression of Flotsam's social structure,  
> Cedric has to deal with his own beliefs and attitudes  
> and Malena's job doesn't go as expected.

**Chapter 8: (Non)Humans**

 

The families of the poor souls did not need to be asked. Two women and a man emerged from the now dissipating crowd.

„Thank you, stranger. A thousand times thank you!“

„I don't know how to repay you.“

Nadira found herself crowded by them despite the end of the general attention she had brought to herself by her little rebellious act.

„Please...“

The Avatar raised her hands in front of her, as if to defend herself from the praise.

„I merely performed a duty. Now you have to put them to rest.“

Nadira bowed before them which once again startled the recepients of the gesture. The _elves,_ as were the leaf eared people called, bowed back stiffly.

„We barely have any coin to pay you for your efforts but it would honor us if you took part at their burial ceremony.“, the man in the group offered.

„I'm afraid I am already occupied otherwise. But I do appreciate the gesture.“

Nadira reclined politely, remembering the list Anezka gave her to work through.

„We will need to prepare the...them. That takes time. If you wish you can join us just before dusk at the cemetary.“

„I haven't been long here. I don't know where that would be.“

One of the women, pointed at Cedric, who was nearing her from behind.

„He knows the location. Cedric will guide you.“

Nadira looked at the young man still holding the basket she had shoved into his arms.

„I will accompany you if you wish to take part.“, he nodded and smiled reassuringly.

„If you insist and Cedric agrees I suppose I will have to accept. Thank you.“

The conversation ended with Nadira helping them freeing the bodies from ther ropes. Her heart broke when she noticed that they could not control their emotions any longer and sobbed while holding the lifeless bodies of their family.

„We should move on.“, Cedric whispered next to her.

He was right of course. There was no point in lingering. Still, just leaving felt to her like abandoning them to their fate, eventhough she knew there was nothing she could do at this point.

„I need to sit down somewhere.“, Nadira then suddenly stated.

Cedric's sympethatic look became worried.

„Are you ill?“

„No, just need to pull myself together.“

Nadira felt sick, not an illness like Cedric implied. It was a sickness in her stomach. Her gut was churning and a very familiar and unpleasant sensation in her throat made her fear her breakfast was about to reemerge any second.

She felt a hand on her arm pulling her to somewhere. Nadira did not register the direction, only that she eventually was set down on something. Not a chair, something lower, a crate perhaps. Soon a mug was hovering in front of her lips. Nadira nibbed at it and when she noted the liquid was water she took the mug into her shaking hand and drank slowly.

„Such a soft heart for someone who challenged Loredo directly.“

A deep voice spoke in an accent next to her she could not place. Nadira looked up to face a broad bearded face. The man standing in front of her was short, being almost at eye level with her, even in her sitting position. The colour of his beared was a reddish brown, as was the bar of hair at the top of his head. Judging from the folds around his eyes Nadira estimated him to be around fifty years old, though still with no trace of silver in his hair.

„It was my soft heart that made me do it in the first place.“, Nadira finally responded, even if it still cost her some effort.

„Couldn't stand watching the hanging.“

„Aye, pretty aweful sight.You from the country, right? Being your first time seeing a scaffold and all.“

 

_No, I am not from the country. We simply don't hang people in public or anywhere!_

 

Nadira wanted to shout at no one specifically that executions were barbaric, that they should respect life more and not simply take it because someone made a small or bigger mistake! But she noted that the hanging bodies were considered an ordnary sight or else they would not have been swinging there for weeks.

So instead she just shook her head, handed the mug back over to the bearded man and replied:

„We don't execute people where I come from, let alone hang them.“

Hesitantly the bearded man took back the mug and regarded her with an uncertain expression.

„Sounds utopic. But what brings ye to this piss hole then?“, he asked.

„Circumstances out of my control.“, Nadira answered cryptically. Thankfully the man did not probe further. Instead he nodded, as if he wanted to tell her he understood entirely what was up and left the subject at that.

„My name is Zoltan Chivay, by the way.“, he introduced himself. Before Nadira could return the curtesy however another man appeared, taller, with colourful clothes and a ridiculous excuse of a beard under his chin.

„I see our heroine is better.“, he exclaimed

„Yes, uh, thanks for the water.“, Nadira said for a lack of better answer.

„No need to thank me. But I'll be sure to tell the inn keeper.“, the colourful man said.

Finally Nadira's mind began to clear again. When she looked back to the scaffold the bodies were already gone. To her left Cedric watched her with worried eyes, the basket she shoved into his arms earlier still in his hands.

She sat on a crate and leant on a wall, which appearantly belonged to the inn they got her the water from.

„And my name is Dandelion.“, the colourful man proceeded and bowed gracefully.

„Bard and poet and especially happy to sing about great remarkable women like you, my Lady. Does our heroine have a name?“

Nadira felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She never could handle praise and compliments well, especially since she heared them so rarely.

„My name is Nadira. Very pleased to meet you two.“

The Avatar forced a smile. She was still weary.

„Unusual name for these parts of the continent, but pretty. Look, lassie, if you ever need help with anything you can always come to us. We're usually be sitting here around noon and in the evening.“, Zoltan offered and grinned at her broadly.

„Oh, well, thanks but what earned me the honor?“

Zoltan's offer came suddenly, leaving the Avatar slightly dumbfounded.

„Did you hear that, Dandelion? 'What earend me the honor?', she asks. Brave and humble, a rare character these days. Listen, you were the only one who had enough balls to stand up to Loredo and his thugs. And for whom? Some elves you don't even know. Everyone who stands up against that hatred against non-humans is a friend to us.“

„We stood on that scaffold a few days agao. If it wasn't for our friend we would have been dangling along those two. The imganination was terryfying, the immage we had to see everyday until now even more so. So indeed, you earned our respect and sympathy.“

Dandelion smiled sweetly and looked unabashadly at her. Nadira was not sure what to make of the gaze but accepted the offer of friendship. But something was still irritating her

„Non-humans?“

„You know, like elves and us dwarves.“, Zoltan explained. He gestured to Cedric when he talked about the elves and motioned at himself when he mentioned dwarves.

Nadira scowled. Zoltan who was still grinning at her got more serious upon seeing her deep frown.

„Or did we misjudge you after all?“, he asked scepticcally. Nadira shook her head.

„No, it's just, I'v never seen dwarves...before.“

Zoltan's mouth widened in disbelief, his eyelids tore open.

„Oho! No, lassie, now yer shitting me! Here's a dwarf right in fron of ye. And we aren't so rare a folk!“

„But you are just short.“, Nadira remarked.

Shortness did not make someone not human. Her earthbedning master would be raging if he heared this.

„Aye!“, Zoltan exclaimed as if to provide an argumet for his claim.

„I know many short people, Some are close friends and one was even my mentor. They were never non human to me.“

Zoltan remained silent at the answer and exchanged a look with Dandelion.

„Next thing you'll tell us is you've never seen elves before..“, Dandelion mused uncertainly.

Cedric's attention fixed even more on her now as Nadira did not respond to the comment. The men stared at her bewildered. Only Dandelion escaped a whispered 'By the Gods.'.

„Anyway, think you can get back to buisness now?“, Zoltan changed the subject

„Yeah, I think I can stand again.“

The Avatar immediately set out to execute her plan. Cedric rushed to her side and stablized her by her arm. Nadira was thankful he was there because the second she stood the world began to turn slightly. She leant on his shoulder until her sight stilled. When she looked up Nadira cought Cedric staring at her. Did she overstep a boundary?

Qickly she released herself from his grip and distanced herself.

„Sorry.“, she whispered.

Cedric blinked a few times, as if someone had woken him up from a daydream.

„There is no need.“, he said and smiled slightly.

Nadira exhaled a relief and let go of Cedric's shoulder.

„So, when you're done with your buisness...“, Zoltan began and gestured into the general direction of her and Cedric.

„...be sure to have lunch with us, yes? I'd like to talk to you undisturbed.“

„I don't think I have enough money for a lunch at the inn.“, Nadira said then.

In truth Nadira did not know what to make of the inviation. She barely knew the men, what would they want to talk about?

„Don't worry. I'll pay. Acts of bravery such as yours need to be rewarded.“, Dandelion offered.

„I...“

„Your elven friend can come, too.“, Zoltan said then.

Nadira turned to Cedric to see a nod. She surmised there was no harm in having a meal with these two if Cedric was with her. They did help her after all.

„Alright then. We'll be back at noon.“

Nadira bowed. Zoltan and Dandelion were not very surprised by the gesture and returned it.

As the two men returned into the inn Nadira took back the basket from Cedric.

„Sorry for the commotion I caused again.“, she aplogized.

„You should not aplogize for a rightious deed.“, Cedric answered.

Her face warmed slightly at the remark.

„Anyone could've done that.“, she dismissed.

„But it wasn't anyone who acted in he end. Take your credit where it's due.“, Cedric replied.

Nadira nodded in acceptance.

Trying to ground herself again she pulled up the list Anezka gave her.

„First is dried white myrtle.“, Nadira read the first point of her list. Cedric peeked at the script curiously.

„The merchant at the docks has dried goods.“, Cedric said slowly.

At this point Nadira had grown used to the drawn out syllables of the man. But Cedric was still staring at the list, occupied with the letters on it.

Then Nadira understood. She used her own alphabet when she could not read Anezka's list. The unknown script signs held his interest.

„The signs...I've never seen them.“, he finally commented.

„This is the script we use in....my land.“, Nadira answered.

„They look beautiful.“

How easy it was to be fascinated by something if one did not know it described powdered goat testicles. But Nadira did appreciate the compliment to her hand writing.

„The docks you said?“

The Avatar tore her companion out of his fascination abruptly. Cedric blinked a few times, then nodded.

„Yes, follow me.“

 

* * *

 

When Ele'yas gave Malena her new task she expected to ask around first. She prepared a hundred subtle questions and answers that would deflect any suspiscion. She also expected to go out to Lobinden.

But her target presented herself to her practically on a silver platter.

Making her way from the non-human district Malena was soon greated by a large crowd. Unintelligable shouts were heared and when she was close enough she could see the woman, standing on the scaffold and staring down a guard.

„Get down there, wench!“, Yuri shouted.

A moment went by in which Malena half expected her to resign in defeat. Nadira, as Ele'yas had called her, climbed down the stares and stood tall in front of Yuri. Malena was impressed by the height of the human as she dwarfed the male easily by a head.

„Here I am, now what?“, Nadira challenged.

Her voice was a calm and deep but still feminine sound. It demanded nothing less than respect.

„You're under arrest!“, Yuri screeched.

The more he made the effort to build up an authority the more he seemed like an angry ridculous child.

„No.“

The statement was so simple but very powerful in it's meaning. A grin appeared on Malena's face. She could stand more people simply saying no. Nadira demonstrated how it worked.

As expected Yuri lost his temper. He proceeded to stab Nadira very ungracefully. She on the other hand dodged with ease.

Nadira stepped aside, turned and reemerged behind Yuri. The guard landed in old Olaf's cabbage stand who let out a horrored cry about his damaged goods.

The crowd laughed and cheered and to her own surprise Malena found herself rooting for her target.

Enraged by the support Nadira recieved from the people Yuri stood again and tried to stab the woman more furiously. But his movements were even less controlled in comparison to Nadira's pirouettes.

Malena was completely captivated by her graceful dance.

She did not even touch him.

The unavoidable consequence happened. Yuri fell again, his ugly face leadng the way to the mud and shit coated ground. And he remained there.

Nadira walked up to him, demanded if an agreement could be made. But before the defeated guard could answer the horridly familiar voice of Loredo rang through, demanding to know what this ruckus was all about.

Malena was suddenly released from the euphoria that had gripped her, like someone had thrown her over a cliff and only now did she realize that a deadly collision with the ground was imminent.

And what did she expect?

That one defiant dh'oine could overthrow the system?

But said defiant dh'oine remained true to herself. Loredo did not impress her either and she even stood taller than him.

She managed to negotiate the release of the bodies.

All Malena could do was stand and watch as the victims' families could finally achieve some peace.

At Loredo's order the crowd began to dissipate. Only Malena stayed behind as if rooted to the soil and stared at the dh'oine.

The tall woman even returned the look for a heartbeat but looked away quickly.

Shortly after the bodies were taken down the human woman was lead to the tavern and sat down on a crate by Cedric and surrounded by the dwarf known as Zoltan Chivay and the self glorifying bard Dandelion.

The woman appeared to be sick. This astonished Malena. Seeing her swing speeches and holding Loredo's gaze stubbornly the elf would not have taken her for that soft hearted.

And in fact it did not take Nadira long until she got a grip on herself. What happened next surprised the elf even more. Nadira rested her head on Cedric's shoulder but only for a second before she shied away.

It was odd. The familiarity with wich the dh'oine treated Cedric was a seldom sight around Flotsam or the nothern realms in general. And the elf let it happen, reciprocated even.

Malena almost suspected some romantic infatuation on Cedric's side but shook her head at the notion. Nadira had not been long in the area and she never heared of an elven man falling for a human woman.

 

Soon the pair took their leave from Zoltan and Dandelion and walked into the docks' direction. They passed by her without taking notice of her. Or the human woman at least did not. Cedric, despite his everlasting intoxication, did notice her and shot her a warning look.

Malena frowned and let them build some distance to her.

„Are you sure you can walk already?“, she heared Cedric whisper.

„Yeah, it will be better if I move around a bit.“, she answered.

As Malena registered the conversation she started following them discretely. Standing behind corners and shopping at near stands she overheared every scrap of unimportant conversation.

They either were really that boring or Cedric was deliberately throwing her off.

Bastard.

However after the spectacle at the market square Nadira appearantly had no more shows to deliver. She pulled out some scribbled paper, probably a list. She went around, shopping herbs and alchemical ingredients. Until finally something interesting happened.

„What are these signs?“, Cedric asked.

He had claimed the paper and observed it intently.

„Letters.“, Nadira answered dryly.

„I've never seen these.“, Cedric replied, still with a sense of wonder.

„It's...uh....the letters of my..w-land. They symbolize the same sounds, just look differently.“

„They are beautiful and you have a beautiful hand writing.“, Cedric complimented her.

„Thank you:“

Malena listened up at the slight hesitation of the woman. The dh'oine needed a moment to think up an answer. Something was not right. And Malena could tell when somebody was trying to hide something. Suddenly Iorveth's worry seemed to be reasonable.

The pair stopped at Mottle's shop, which was also her house. Said elf sat outside on a stool, and tried very unseccessfully to sell her wares.

Unsuccessful until Cedric and Nadira walked by..

Nadira stood before a ranger robe in a horrible yellow. The garment was elven made and the pattern, made of a thick wool fabric, was clearly feminine. Apart from the colour it was also too big for most of Flotsam's population. Or any elf really. Whoever made this did not know what they were doing or were too drunk. But given Nadira's sturdy figure the thing may even yet fit her.

Mottle, all smiles and welcoming rethoric, took the robe off the improvised puppet and handed it to the dh'oine, who in turn dissappeared into the elf's hut.

Malena shook her head. Mottle was a naive woman. But now she seemed also to be a hopeless case entirely. Letting strangers into your home was never smart, especially not if they potenttially plan to murder the entirety of you community.

But instead Mottle stood before her own hut with Cedric, flirting every now and then until the dh'oine re-emerged from the hut.

Malena's already big eyes tore open. The horrible gambeson not only fit Nadira like a second skin the damned colour also suited her.

Cedric was visibly impressed. Mottle laughed excitedly. She had finally found someone who would buy this monstrosity which didn't look like such anymore at all.

Quite the contrary.

The garment was body accentuating and it complimented the revealed shapely body better than the loose fitting too short dress.

Mottle had appearantly given the dh'oine some pants to try on too, since the trousers could clearly be seen from underneath the robe which reached only the middle of her thighs. A faint leaf pattern decorated the velvety reddish brown of the pants.

„If you buy the gambeson I'll give you the trousers for half the price and I'll put these boots gratis on top.“, Mottle offered. She really wanted to get rid of this particularr ware.

„That is too kind.“, the dh'oine could be heared.

„Least thing I can do for someone who stood against Loredo for us elves.“

„I just did what would pacify my conscious.“

„Most people seem to even lack that. So yes, you performed a great deed today. There is no need to play it down. So what say you to my offer?“

„I'll take it.“

„Splendid. I'll pack them up for you.“

Nadira and now also Mottle dissapeared into the wanna be merchant's hut. Later the dh'oine had the horrendous green dress back on and Mottle handed her a package, which was then neatly tucked into the basket Cedric had yet again to hold on this day.

The pair bade Mottle farewell. The human even bowed and off they were.

Malena let them take a turn into the next ally. When she was sure they were out of sight she walked up to Mottle.

„Buisness seems to be running well today.“, she commented dryly.

Mottle sprang, scared by the unexpected voice behind her. The other elf turned and a scowl immediately pulled down her features.

„What do you want?“

„Nothing. Just seen that dh'oine and Cedric buying from you. Wanna tell me what they talked about?“

Malena came closer and put on a charming smile. The dh'oine men usually fell for the gesture. But Mottle was no dh'oine and certainly no man.

„Begone, Malena. This is none of your buisness and I want nothing to do with you.“

„So you would prefer to trust a dh'oine over your elven sister?“

„Letting my customer try on some clothes she considered to buy is hardly an oath of allegiance. Besides, if it weren't for you Scoia'tael our lives would be much easier.“, Mottle declared angrily.

„You have no proof-“

„Oh please, Malena. Everyone knows who you meet in the woods when you think no one's looking. If ruin comes to the Aen Seidhe in this town it'll be your fault.“

„Fine. But let me assure you, we would have been all massacred long ago if Iorveth didn't keep Loredo on his toes.“

„Than you're doing a great job, all right. I am sure the bodies on the scaffold will thank you for finally granting them burial. No wait, that was the _dh'oine's_ doing.“

Momentarily Malena fell silent. The conversation seemed to have ended for Mottle, who returned into her hut.

The Scoia'tael exhaled heavily. Being hunted by the humans was expected but it was an exceptional source of frustration if the very people they tried to save hated them.

With no further results Malena left Mottle's front door and searched for her target. She soon relocated her trail and followed her back to the tavern in which she enterd with Cedric. It was noon and therefore high time for lunch.

 

* * *

 

Nadira let the now heavy and full basket sink under the table where she joined Zoltan and Dandelion as agreed.

The smell of food was already hanging in the air and the waitress hastily rushed from table to table to take orders.

Zoltan grinned widely as he greeted her.

„Good to see you, again, lassie.“

„We did have an agreement.“

„And I do like people who keep their word.“

The Avatar crammed for the small coin purse to check her remaining budget. There were still some silver coins in it since the extra given to her specifically for new clothing was spared more than expected due to Mottle's generous discount. But she did not know the prices in this establishment.

„However I'm not sure if I have enough money-“

„Oh don't you worry about the money. Consider yourself our guest, Drink and eat to your heart's liking. We'll pay.“, Dandelion reaffirmed.

Nadira did not get the chance to refuse or protest. Zolatn already waved the waitress over to their table.

„Oi, lassie. Come 'ere. Me and my friend would like to order a lunch worthy for a king. Bring us some ale and the pork roast with-“

„Oh, I am sorry. I should have mentioned this earlier. I don't eat meat.“, Nadira interrupted.

Everyone at the table, including the waitress eyed her with a bewildered expression. The silence was so heavy that Nadira thought the whole hall was waiting for an explanation. And they probably did.

Zoltan was the first to find the words.

„Don't eat- What hogwash are you blabbering about, woman? What else will you eat? Hay?“

„I am vegetarian. It is simply the way of my people and there are a lot of deliscious dishes without meat, thank you very much.“

Nadira sounded offended at Zoltan's accusations. And the man fell silent at the explanation.

„Of course. I keep forgetting you're not from around here.“

„We, uh, do have a regular vegetable stew. And you can have a piece of bread.“, the waitress chimed in. Nadira nodded her agreement.

„The pork roast for the gentlemen, a vegetable stew and four ales, yes?“

The men were already nodding when Nadira expressed yet another extra wish.

„Make it only three ales. Do you also serve non-alcoholic drinks?“

Now it was the waitress's turn to look confused. It was obvious that most folk in this restaurant, bar or whatever, usually came to knock themselves off.

„We have tea.“, then the waitress finally proclaimed.

„What sort?“

Now this question seemed to push the poor serving girl to her boundaries. She thought long and hard before answering.

„Herbs? Don't know a wet shit 'bout plants to be honest. But it is the only sort of tea we have here anyway. So you taking one?“

„Then I suppose it'll do:“

The waitress once again rattled down her list of orders, this time with Nadira's corrected wishes. When nobody objected the serving girl nodded and went off, muttering something about southerners under her breath.

The men kept looking at her in silence.

„What?“,Nadira finally snapped.

„No meat, no alcohol. You're behaving like some unfunny tree hugger, though you're obvously no elf.“

Nadira considered the bearded man for a while before she responded.

„You wondered why I would risk my life for a few elves I don't know.“

„What's that got to do with pork roast?“

„Everything.“

„Oh? This ought to be an intersting anecdote.“

Nadira inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then she began talking again.

„Life is sacred to my people. To kill is an atrocity. To show it off so bestially is even more unacceptable. Every life is important, even if it seems insgnificant at first, including all animals. So, in honour of life, we do not butcher animals for food, when the earth gives us what we need in the same capacity.“

As she ended Nadira felt Cedric's gaze roaming upon her, Zoltan considered her with a scanning look and Dandelion smiled an unsure grin. They either were impressed or she completely emberassed herself.

„Well, I suppose I can understand that.“, said Zoltan „ And the alcohol?“

„Just a personal prefernce.“

„WHO IN THIS PISSHOLE ORDERS TEA?“, a male suddenly shouted.

„What do I care? You offer it, you give it to the customers if they want it. Simple as that.“, the serving girl answered unimpressed.

As if on sign the maid returned with their meals. She unloaded a plate with a big steaming mounatain of meat and placed the bowl with the stew and the bread just in front of her. Quickly the serving girl returned with three big mugs filled to the rim with ale which swept over the edges and onto the floor. Zoltan let out an excited laugh upon the sight of the drink. The tea she brought seperately. The hot liquid was filled into a clay mug, considerably smaller than the other holdings.

Zoltan rubbed his hand, lunged for his ale and began a toast.

„Well lads..and ladies. To us and dig in.“

Dandelion did not need to be asked twice. He raised his mug to Zoltans and laughed agreeingly. Cedric hestitated but joined in on the toast eventually. Nadira as well raised her little clay mug, even if a bit uncertainly.

They all took a large sip of their respective drinks before eating. Dandelion however was a little too entuthisiastic in his movements. He set his mug down with such a swing that part of the ale sprang from its container and onto the table.

Dandelion's face immediately turned from cheerful to horrified.

„My ballads. Months of work...no...“

„When will you finally pay attention to your suroundings, for fuck's sake?“

Nadira threw a glance at the wet papers. Nothing intelligable could be made out. Not that she could read the script anyway, but the ink was now nothing more than an abtsract smear.

„Argh, and it landed on my vest. Nothing will get the smell out...“

„Maybe I can help...“

Dandelion looked up to her, not quite believing what he just heared.

„My good lady, I do appreciate the help but you needn't wash my clothes for me already.“, he declared.

„I won't wash your clothes.“

„Then how do you intend to-“

Dandelion's question was cut off by the ale seperating itself from the fabric of his vest. Nadira did not roam too long. She quickly directed the drink back into the mug before she rested her hand on the table again.

„I can't bring back your writings though.“

„Well, will you kick me in the balls...“, Zoltan said staring.

Dandelion sucked in his breath sharply and whispered:  
„A sorceress., finally..“

„What?“

„Geralt's not the only one bringing sorceresses with him anymore.“

Yet again Dandelion's demeanor changed. This time his annoyance turned into childish excitement at the bending move.

„Oh shut your trap, that's no way to talk to a lady.“, Zoltan scolded.

„Who's Geralt?“, Nadira asked then to divert the attention from her.

„Geralt's a friend of ours. He is a witcher...and somehow ends up in the company of beautiful sorecresses.“

„Ah, the witcher...“, she now heared Cedric finally take part in the exchange.

„I met him. He asked abou the kayran and other work he could do.“

„Yes, indeed he intends to kill that river monster...“

Nadira took in the information which was a lot at a time. After sorting her thoughts the bender could finally ask her first question.

„What's a witcher?“

„You don't have witchers in the south?“, Dandelion asked back.

„Well obviously not or the lass wouldn't ask, now would she?“, Zoltan interfered.

„I'm just curious.“

„I know but perhaps don't ask stupid questions. But to answer yours, my lady...“

Zoltan turned his gaze from Dabdelion to Nadira and his mouth broadened into a wide smile when he did so.

„You could say they are monster hunters. They are good with swords, can do a fair amount of magic and are also a bit more resistant to injury and desease than ordinary folk. You pay then, they kill a monster for you.“

„Are there a lot of monsters here?“

„Nothing out of the ordinary. Some nekkers and endregas and I think deeper down into the forest lives an arachas.“, Cedric supplied matter of factly.

„What are those creatures?“, Nadira questioned yet again.

„You don't have nekkers in your home?“, Cedric asked.

Nadira shook her head in response and smiled nervously.

„I'm sorry: I must seeme rather stupid, asking all these questions:“

„Oh no, no, not at all. You're not used to this part of the world, 'tis normal to be unfamliar with certain things.“, Zoltan said.

„But to answer your question: nekkers are small, grey scaled monsters with wide maws, laced with many, many sharp teeth. They usually hunt in groups, usuall small animals, but if they are large enough as a group they sometimes attack people too.“

Now the name of the monster made more sense to her. The description fit the creatures who attacked her before and after her journey through the portal. So they were native to this place after all. Nadira nodded and kept asking.

„And the kayran?“

„A giant sea monster. Lives in the river bank. I always said we should kill it, when it first arrived a few years past. Now it has grown, its skin has changed and it has some strange growths on it. Who knows if the witcher will succeed.“, Cedric explained again.

„Don't forget his sorceress.“, Dandelion chimed in.

„Is that Triss? I think I saw her too.“

„No, not Triss. Síle de Tanscerville.“

Nadira listened. She did not know the names but after Dandelion's description she could only imagine what kind of women these Triss and Síle were.

„Well, sounds like this Geralt truly has no shortage of female company.“, she commented then.

„Indeed. But now _I_ can introduce him to a sorceress and not the other way round.“

Dandelion talked abou it with such enthusiam that Nadira fought with herself if she should destroy his anticipation or not.

For the first part she was no sorceress and she had a feeling that neither his friend Geralt nor the real sorceresses would buy her lie.

Secondly if these women were truly that beautiful than what chance of competing with them in that regard did she even have?

But Nadira did not want to destroy the merry mood. There was still a funeral ahead and she did not want to banish everey happy moment that happened across her.

The group finished the rest of their meal rather uneventfully. At some point Zoltan attempted to start a drinking competetion to which Cedric was about to agree but changed his mind quickly after he glanced over to her.

At the end Zoltan and Dandelion payed the lunch as promised. Nadira thanked them for it thouroughly to which the men invited her and anyone she happened to drag along to have her lunch with them regularly while they were there.

Nadira accepted the kind offer. She had decided it could not hurt to know some friendly faces. However the Avatar insisted on paying her part the next time, as Anezka would be paying her a more or less decent wage.

She bade the men farewell with a deep bow, to which they exchanged a look and bowed back even deeper, and made her way back to Lobinden at Cedric's side.

 

* * *

 

Cedric kept his gaze the whole time on Nadira. He payed attention to her manner of speech and her movements.

The dh'oine woman had a very polite and respectful vocabulary she usually made use of. Her movements were sparing. She never did anything unecessary, did not make extra eyecontact nor other gestures for subtle hints.

She simply had no subtext. All Nadira did and said was face value and Cedric was surprised by the honesty she expressed merely through her way of being.

„We should take the eastern gate to avoid the guards.“, Cedric finally suggested.

Nadira nodded.

„Would it be much farther from Lobinden?“

„Our route would divert through the forest there but it shouldn't take us more than ten minutes. We don't need to go deep into the forest either.“

And that was what they did. At the gate Nadira stopped to look at Iorveth's wanted poster. She studied it for a moment and scowled.

„This is horrible. But I suppose it gets the point across.“ Cedric could not fight the grin that appeared on his face.

They talked about this and that, lots of unimportant stuff but it somehow relaxed Cedric. His eyes roamed over her even face.

'To study her reactions', he told himself.

He needed to know the stranger after all. To protect his home should she turn out to be some spy in the end. However the more he looked at her the less he could imagine her as such.

Her big dark eyes, roamed on his face from time ot time, but the sorceress quickly looked away shyly when he made eye contact.

Cedric had been convinced that Nadira would not be able to surprise him any more than she already did. And then she turned around and forced Loredo to bury the bodies of those poor sodds, who were cought stealing and going to the forest from time to time.

Even knocked out a guard for it though she technically never touched the man. Such was her batlle dance, light, swift and fluent.

And despite all her heroism she blushed and shied away from his glance like a teen aged girl flirting for the first time.

Cedric made a point of walking her exactly to Anezka's. She bowed a thanks, as she always did. But when she was about to knock on the door, Cedric spoke up.

„I will take you to the funeral this afternoon. I'll pick you up here.“

She smiled a radiating smile.

„Thank you. But I do have a question about it.“, she anounced.

„What is it?“

„Do you wear specific coloures for mourning? Where I come from we wear black, but I don't have any suitable clothes in dark coloures.“

„We elves don't have such a custom. Come in whatever clothing pleases you.“

Nadira nodded again and whispered a friendly „See you.“

Later that day Cedric fulfilled his promise.

After his shift he immediately climbed down the ladder, ignored the childish comments from Seherim and walked straightly to Anezka's home.

Nadira was already standing there, in her new elven made outfit, hands clasped behind her back as she studied her surroundings and giving a free gaze at her well formed full body under the fabric. Around her neck she wore the necklace he saw when she landed in Lobinden and she had draped the same red fabric over her right shoulder, which coincendently fit her trousers well.

Her beautiful face cracked into a smile when her eyes locked on his. Cedric stopped abruptly and waved instead. He still stood there when she walked towards him, hand still waving like an idiot.

Luckily Nadira did not comment the gesture and directly opted for followng him. The elven cemetery was deeper into the forest, well hidden behind bushes and a bit of stone, not unlike Caelmwedd.

The victims' families were already there. They regarded her and acknowledged her taking part in the ceremony. Nadira and Cedric stood slightly farther from the rest. Nadira remained quiet for all the time, only at the end, when the Seidhe finished the burial she found the courage to walk to the grave stones and speak her own litte prayer.

When dusk was slowly turning into a purple darkness, the elves went home, Only she and Cedric remained there.

„Cedric?“, she asked quietly.

„Yes?“

„You..the uh, elves, why are you treated like this?“

Cedric's mouth opened without uttering a word.

„After the guards, you said you would explain.“, Nadira reminded him of his offer.

Cedric looked up when he thought of what to say next.

„Prejudice? Our races did not start on the best of terms.“

„Races. You say it so ordinarily, like you are so much different than me.“

Cedric again was struck by the sophisticated wording of the woman. No one ever even considered the possibility of elves and humans being closer to eachother than anyone would want to admit. But here she was, simply stating what she thought.

„I know this must all seem strange to you...“

Cedric knelt down beside her in front of the graves.

„...but I understand you don't have elves and dwarves in your home land. So I understand if you don't really see the difference. But it is the way of things here.“

„You didn't answer my question.“

The remark was strangely steely until Cedric realized she was sobbing. Clear tears rolled down her cheeks when she looked at him.

For the first time in centuries Cedric did not know what to do.

At all.

Elves did not show emotions around humans and humans did not trust elves enough to show their vulnerability.

„I suppose it's what happens when one people conquers the other...“

The explanation rang hollow and did nothing to sooth Nadira's obvious discomfort. And the Cedric foundhimself doing wha he never thought he would do.

His hand wandered over the woman's shoulders until he wrapped his whole arm around her. Through an instinct he pulled her closer to him. Nadira did not return the gesture openly but did not object to the embrace, instead she cried more freely.

Yet again he looked at her. This time she did not notice his gaze.

A human who wept for elves? No one would ever believe him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a little longer than intended this time.  
> I apologize for that, I know I promised to upload  
> every end of the month but you know all how  
> life gets in the way.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always kudos  
> and comments are appreciated.


	9. A step forward....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bei Fong has to face the world leaders and avoid a mass panic,  
> Nadira finally finds a lead on how to get back home and Iorveth and his Scoia'tael are as puzzled as  
> ever about their escaped prisinor.

**Chapter 9:**

Cedric lost track on how long he remained kneeling in front of the graves. He had not been able to give Nadira a satisfying answer about the inequality between humans and non-humans and he won't be. Because there was none. And Nadira saw this.

So she let her frustration run free by crying it out. Other than hold her to his chest Cedric had no idea how to react otherwise. So he looked up to the sky like he did so often. Darkness has descended, the stars already sparkling over their heads while the last rays of the sun dissapeared on the horizon.

It was getting late and Cedric had no desire to spend the night in the cemetery.

„We should return.“

Nadira did not say anything. She nodded her agreement, wiped her tears away and straightned her back. Her dark eyes locked on his, still glistening from the tears. She did not shy away this time when he held eyecontact.

„Thank you. For comforting me.“

The words were a mere whisper, almost inaudible if it wasn't for their physical closeness and his good hearing.

A blush creeped up Cedric's cheeks. He had not registered the body contact between them properly. His arm slowly released her shoulders and she took it as a sign to stand up.

Good. He needed the distraction and he certainly did not want to wait for necrophages and wraiths to appear.

„Be careful not to trip. There are lots of holes and roots on the path.“, Cedric warned.

Nadira nodded but said nothing.

In the next second a flame appeared over her hand. Cedric was startled by the sudden burst of light and heat, however calmed immediately.

„I'll light the way.“, she said.

„You should put it out once we reach Lobinden.“

„Of course but until then I'd very much like to see. The fire might also keep curious nekkers at bay.“

„True.“, Cedric commented.

And so they walked. On the way Cedric glanced at the flame over her hand. Making a light was child's play for sorcerers. However it was usually a clean, neat light ball.

Nadira on the other hand was literally holding fire, unrefined and raw. Heat eminated from it like it would from a camp fire.

Up until now all her spells made use of the elements: Air for flying, water for healing, - which had reminded him of the dryades of Brokilon Forest - and now fire for light.

The only element he remained to see from her was earth. But Cedric had a feeling he would not wait for that one to show up for long.

„So your magic, are you an elementarist?“

Nadira turned and looked at him for what seemed to be a long time.

„Uh, yes, I suppose you could say that.“

Cedric's forhead knitted slightly in scepticism. Her answer was as cryptic as everything about her. They did not know where she came from exactly, why she came and what the entirety of her skills were.

„You suppose? Look, I won't pressure you into telling me your life story but it would be good to know a little more about you.“

Nadira sighed. Cedric became excited about what was to come up next.

„I don't know where to begin. You wouldn't believe me if I told you everything truthfully about myself.“

For no clear reason Cedric grinned.

„I may not look like it but I am old. I've seen some things in my time so try me.“

Again the human looked at him, studying his features unabashadly this time. If she tuly never had seen elves before he could just guess that comprehending his youthfulness was a challenge to her world views.

„Just how old are you? You don't look a day past thirty to me.“

„Don't change the subject. First you answer my questions then I'll tell you about myself.“

„Fine but don't sell me out to the next mental asylum when I'm done.“

Nadira did not sound angry, instead she had a an amused tone when she said it and Cedric nodded reassuringly.

„I'm not from here...“, she began. Cedric wanted to object that he already gathered that much but she just waved his intervention off.

„And by that I mean not just not from this land. I am from a different world entirely.“

Cedric stopped abruptly.

„Another...?“

„I told you you wouldn't believe me.“

„No, no I do believe you. In fact it is common knowledg among scholars that there are different spheres and many creatures came into this world during a conjunction...a joining of the different realms, you could say.“

„Conjunction of spheres...?“

„Yes, I just never met a human who landed here through this phenomenon, which means...“

„There was another of these conjunctions...?“, she supplied.

„And we didn't even notice.“

„So just to get this straight. You believe me, you don't think I am mad or lying.“

„No, oh but you wanted to tell me more about yourself. Please go on. We can still talk about the science of it afterwards.“

Cedric now looked straight into her eyes. The flame of the fire burned in them and gave them a captivating glow.

„On the day I arrived here there was a...situation in the city I stayed in. Where I come from we live with spirits everywhere. In the center of the city is a portal which can be entered freely and it turned into a different colour than usual. The nekkers came out of it, caused some chaos. The police kept them at bay but I was called to investigate, solve the problem with the portal to the spirit world. I couldn't manage and I was sucked in. And the next thing I know is I wake up in a cavern. I was attacked by nekkers there and when I walked out there were the uh...Scoia'tael, lead by a man called...what was his name? Ele'yas, I think.“

He was surprised to hear Ele'yas of all people captured her. During his own time with the Scoia'tael he had known the elf to be rash and especially sword happy.

When she ended Cedric stared at her, still with a mix of disbelief and wonder.

Her world sounded like a magical place. They kept the way to the realm of spirits open and appearantly accepted the spectres as part of their world.

He began to understand why she had no superstition regarding elves and dwarves. Apart from the fact that there weren't non-humans in her world she was ultimately raised to be more tolerant than the average human in the northern realms.

„And you are in charge of matters regarding the...spirits.“

„Yes, you could say I am supposed to be the expert but we can all see where it got me.“

„And are there many with your abilities?“

„The elements? Yes, we are born with the gift, learn to master them throughout our lives. They've become a solid part of our society. Even states identify with them.“

„But you claim it's no magic?“

„It is not. It's bending. We cannot do everything, our abilities are strictly limited to the elements.“

„I suppose I can see the difference. What you do is more raw...wheras magic used by sorcerers feels forced on the world.“

Nadira smiled and began to move again.

„I never saw this magic of yours in action, though people don't seem to be very fond of it.“

Cedric followed and kept up the pace.

„There is this cult that recently sprang up among the humans. The Eternal fire. They are very arcanophobic and especially the ordinary folk are susceptible to their rethoric.“

„I see.“, Nadira commented curtly.

With a hand gesture she extinguished the fire and Cedric saw that they had reached the torch light that marked the beginning of Lobinden.

„So how old are you?“

Cedric chuckled.

„Would you like to guess?“

„That wasn't the deal.“, Nadira returned the laugh.

Cedric kept the conversation going until he brought her to Anezka's door. Nadira told him more of her world, of the four nations, their cultures, their technology, how flying was an ordinary thing in her world and the freedom and equality they enjoyed.

His imagination was rekindled like it had not been in decades. Frankly, he still struggled to believe many things she talked about. Still, her recountings touched something in him he though he had buried since his childhood had ended.

„Four hundred.“, he finally answered.

„What?“, she laughed unbelievingly.

„We elves are long lived.“, he explained.

„Okay, it is kind of diffcult to believe but I'll have to take your word for it.“

„I promise, I'm not lying.“

They had reached the herbalist's hut. Nadira turned around to him and smiled.

„Cedric?“, she began.

„Yes?“

„Thank you.“

„What for?“

„For walking with me and the distraction.“

„Don't mention it. I enjoy talking with you.“

Cedric noticed they were standing close to eachother again. Before he could move away she wrapped her arms around his neck. The body contact was over as quick as it had begun. His hands merely brushed her waist before she distanced herself from him.

„Good night.“, she said softly.

„Good night.“

The door to Anezka's home opened and closed quietly. Some time went by in which Cedric just stood there, not comprehending what just had happened. When his face began to hurt he also noted that he was grinning like a fool the whole time.

The elf quickly turned and walked to his own hut, fast.

When he finally closed the door behind him he was sure the physical exertion was not the reason why his heart beat so fast.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagihiko Bei Fong, chief of police of Republic City, rubbed his nose bridge in agitation as he stood in City Hall, facing no one less then all of the world leaders.

Apart from the regular police chores he had to face the search for the dissappeared Avatar had been especially eating on his nerves.

They had mounted several more expeditions, to this point all with no avail, Yesterday he had to bring her mother the news.

The woman was not the first parent he had to deliver dire tidings about their offspring to.

Still, seeing the crying and asking and begging was a wittness of his failure to bring back the most powerful being of the world.

And now he had to explain the same drivel to kings, queens and politicians.

_Shit, how did it become so damned compicated?_

Bei Fong circled his gaze over the room.

In the middle sat the president of Republic City, an ambitious woman who payed extra attention to appearances.

She was flanked by the young Fire Lord, whose mother had passed away a few months ago, and was now in turn accompanied by his father, a grizzled general who compensated the lack of warefare with political maneuvering. As he would undoubtedly do now too.

Bei Fong sighed and looked at the rest.

On the other side of the president sat the Earth Queen.

Also relatively young she had preserved the stability brought by Earth King Wu, who turned the absolutist and centralist gouvernment of the Earth Kingdom into a constitutional monarchy, and built on the prosperity.

She was at least a pargmatist and realist, down to earth.

Bei Fong smiled at his own horrible pun. The grin disapeared quickly.

Also in attendance was the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, accompanied by his younger sister, his closest advisor and the Avatar's water bending master.

Bei Fong did not fear the chief as much as he did the cold gaze of his sister.

Next to the chief the representatives of the southern tribe had taken their places. They still chatted lively among eachother and made conversation with the members of their sister tribe occasionally.

Last but not least on the other side of the table sat the high abots and abesses of all Air Temples, including Air Temple Isand.

The monks and nuns were strangely quiet. Some looked directly at him, waiting patiently for an explanation. No doubt they were already aware of the Avatar's dissappearance, who was also a sister to them.

_Well? Let's get this over with, Bei Fong._

„Ladies and gentlemen, his majesty Fire Lord Taiyo and her majesty Earth Queen Seon-young, his excellency General Soo-Ri, his excellency Chief Ataneq of the Northern Water Tribe and his honorable advisor, Princess Yuka of the Northern Water Tribe, honorable representatives of the Southern Water Tribe and of the Air Temples, Madam President...“

Bei Fong took a deep breath after the very long greeting

_I just hope I got their titles right._

„..with a heavy heart I very much regret to inform you that...the Avatar has...disappeared.“

The chief of police swallowed hard. He had fixed his gaze to the ground mid sentence and only now raised it again to see the reactions.

As expected the demeanor of the airbenders and acolytes did not change.

General Soo-Ri's jaw practically fell to the floor, the young Fire Lord looked around agitated, the president clasped her hands tightly together and visibly breathed raggadly.

The Earth Queen remained somewhat collected, her calmness did not betray the fact that she was aware of the weight of this revelation however.

The representatives of the southern Water Tribe looked at eachother and than to Bei Fong. Chief Ataneq's face was one of blatant shock, while his sister, Yuka, had stood up from her seat and looked at him angrily.

„What do you mean the Avatar has dissappeared?“

„Exactly that.“

„How on earth did this happen, chief? Are you aware of...?“

„I am aware of the dire circumstances, thank you very much, Yuka. As the president knows there has been an incident with the portal. The Avatar attempted to solve a problem and in the process was pulled in by it.“

„The spirit world....“

„Has been searched thouroughly. Sady with no result up until now.“

„And where were you when this happened?“

Yuka's voice dripped ice and venom.

The water bender accused him of jeapordizing the Avatar's safety of course. Always the disciplined one she tolerated no excuses. But Bei Fong did not intend to let her patronization of him stand.

„I was busy keeping the damned situation under control, Yuka! In case you thought I irresponsibly fed our Avatar to the spirit beam I sadly have to dissapoint you.“

„Or perhaps you won't admit you lost the Avatar.“

„Or perhaps you want to take my job as chief of police, try to juggle the problems of this shithole alone? Damned monsters were invading the city from this portal. My duty is primarily to the people of Republic City, which is also the Avatar's too by the way. She knew that, she did what she could. But don't you ever dare accuse me of carelessness again!“

„My good Chief Bei Fong, Princess Yuka, please...“

The president now stood up, hands still clasped together as she attempted to de-escelate the situation.

„These news...are bearing heavily on us all. But there is no use for infighting. Let's instead concentrate on what can be done.“

Bei Fong had to admit one thing about the president, she was a master in regards to rethoric. Yuka sat down reluctantly.

„But Madam president, I understand the concern of Princess Yuka here...“, General Soo-Ri said.

„One does not simply lose the Avatar. I beg to consider the consequnces.“

The chief of police rolled his eyes at the comment.

Of course the old man was already plotting alliances and what not. Appearantly Yuka had made it to his list of the chosen ones.

„While there could undoubtedly be dire consequences...“, Earth Queen Seon-young spoke now.

„...we should proceed with caution. If the Avatar remains in the spirit world than there is no use in sending a search party carelessly. We must first attempt to understand what happened on that day with the portal, than narrow down our objectives in order too avoid casualties.“

„Anything could happen until then, do we really have the luxury of patience, your majesty?“

The young Fire Lord spoke up now.

Taiyo was motivated and as fiery as his element. But he sometimes tended to possess the same impatience as his father, only with less experience, which was no good combination.

„The earth queen has a point.“, one of the southerners now.

„What good does it do to go unprepared? We could lose good people, and still have no Avatar. I doubt this will be an acceptable alternative.“

„The portal...“, an old abess chimed in. Her voice was raspy from age but strangely calming.

„...and the spirit world entirely are extremely complicated subjects. Traveling through them is not like taking a ship or catching a flight to another continent. It requires knowledge and experience and patience must not come too short.“

„Aren't you supposed to have all this information, high abess?“, Yuka said.

„We do, but the records are spotty, many we had to study and record again. And the phenomenon on that forsaken day has never been witnessed before.“

Soo-Ri shrank visibly into himself upon hearing about the lacking airbender records. The genocide had ben over 300 years ago now, but the shame about the atrocity was still present.

„Of course.“, he muttered.

„Are there any other suggestions?“, the president began to conclude the meeting, for which Bei Fong was infinitely thankful.

When no reply could be heared the president stood up.

„Then we have our work cut out for us. We will all attempt to consult our records and sources about the spirit world. Another meeting will be held in week to discuss our findings. Until then...

The presidnt paused, looked around the summit.

„I suggest we continue to keep the disappearance a secret. Officially this meeting was about the preservation of our marital ecosystem and its protection from ship traffic.“

All participants nodded at the conspirital agreement. Bei Fong was relieved that the leaders cooporated with him at least on that regard.

They all stood up from their seats, ending the meeting officially while the one or the other participant was cought in further smaller discussions.

Bei Fong did not want to be part of the private exchanges. He immediately turned on his heel, when the president ended the summit and stormed out of City Hall.

Too much, this was definitely too much. And neither he nor his officers were nearly payed enough.

 

* * *

 

 

In the afternoon on the same day, Takashi sat in the conference room of Air Temple Island with abots and abesses of all air temples.

The result of the summit was absolutely nothing.

They were at a loss on what to do, decided that further research on the portal was needed and continued to hush up the Avatar's disappearance.

It was disappointing. But then again, what could be expected?

No one knew what had transpired on that fateful day, not the most spiritual among them and especially not a few monarchs and politicians who could not get more worldly.

Takashi sighed.

Wild specualtions about the portal's change of colour were thrown around the room until they were silenced by the oldest high abess.

„Superstitions will not lead us to our goal. We have to proceed with an open mind and patience.“

„I'll do the research.“

Takashi's mouth moved without him thinking further about it, his vocal chordes producing the prompt anouncement before the abess could even issue the request.

The monks and nuns looked at him for a long time, the abess scanned him thouroughly.

„Brother Takashi...“, she began.

„I understand you and the Avatar were quite close.“

Heat spread on Takashi's cheeks as he averted his eyes from his elder.

„Correct, your grace.“

The abess nodded.

„I hear you are a very talented and knowledgable young man. Very well, I will grant you permission to partake in this mission but you won't be working alone of course.“

„Can I forward a request, your grace?“

„Speak.“

„May I choose my companions for this research? I have a few people in mind who could be very helpful and are well suited for these kinds of tasks.“

„Let's hear it, brother. Who do you suggest?“

Takashi scanned the room for those he would name as participants.

Mei Ling and Yusei already fixed all of their attention on him. They knew what was going to happen next and he was happy to see in their eyes that they were 100% prepared to give it their best shot at finding their friend.

„Mei Ling has an excpetional understanding about spiritual matters and bonds easily with the spirits. Yusei has experience and is adaptable. His patient competence is the backbone this quest of ours needs.“

The abess nodded with the hint of a smile.

„I couldn't have made a better choice. You three are hereby ordered to research the portal. Bring anything to the surface you can find, even if it seems small. Anyone who wants to lend an additional hand is welcome of course. But for you three it will be the only task for the next week. Are there any further questions, suggestions, wishes...?“

The airbenders and acolytes kept largely quiet, some shook their heads as a response.

„Then this conference is hereby concluded. You are dismissed and good luck to all of us.“

 

* * *

 

 

Concealed by darkness and vegetation Malena walked to the meeting point to report her findings. The observations she made were not at all what she expected and she would bet her last coin that it would not be what Iorveth expected either.

Ele'yas greeted her at the clearing with a sly smirk, flanked by several warriors, both dwarven and elven.

Picking her up was a formality and a precaution. By now Malena could find her own way to the hideout.

„I trust you made many interesting discoveries.“, Ele'yas threw in casually.

„Yes, I believe I did.“, Malena answered truthfully. No one said anything about the exact definiton of 'interesting' however.

They finally reached Iorveth's tent.

It was a humble, improvised thing, not much different from the other tents, really, except that Iorveth inhabited this one.

Ele'yas stuck his head through the opening and informed the Scoia'tael leader about her arrival. Seconds later the elf came out and sat at a nearby camp fire. Malena and Ele'yas joined him without further invitation.

„Caed'mil.“, he greeted her as soon as she sat down.

„Caed'mil.“, she replied softly.

Malena looked at Iorveth. The light of the fire lit his features in interesting ways. It made his cheeks appear more shallow and cause his cheekbones to stand out much stronger, the green of his intact eye appeared lighter, making it seem like liquid jade. Despite the scar Iorveth was beautiful, even for an elf.

In this moment Malena was quite thankful that she was sitting or else his intense stare and the roughness of his voice would have brought her to her knees long ago.

„Report.“, he then demanded.

Malena was all too happy to oblige.

„I observed the dh'oin as requested...“, she began.

Iorveth nodded in understanding while Ele'yas studied her intently. Sometimes Malena had the feeling the latter did not even blink, which was slightly unnerving.

„...I first saw her in the morning at the market square. She wasn't difficult to spot, caused a commotion with Loredo and his guards.“

„What happened?“, Ele'yas asked.

The smile was evident in his voice.

„Do you remember the Seidhe who were hung last week?“

Both men nodded.

„She got into an argument about burying them.“

„What?“

The disbelieving exclaim came from Ele'yas. As she turned around she saw that the recounting had wiped out his self rightious smirk.

The elf probably expected some embarassing misstep from the dh'oine that got her in trouble. Selflessly risking her life for elves was against his impression of humans.

Iorveth in the meanwhile had straightned his back on the news, his eye widened in interest and his lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something.

„What then?“, he finally asked.

Iorveth had never been one to dwadle.

„She first tried to free the bodies from the ropes herself appearantly. A guard tried to stop her but she refused. When he attemted to arrest her she just...she didn't exactly beat him up, she technically never touched the man but, she kind of did.“

„She kind of did? What's this supposed to mean? She either did beat him or not!“, Ele'yas said.

His voice was now more than irritated.

„The guard tried to stab her with his spear but she just moved away, evaded every strike until he fell from his own weight. And she...she was...fluent, it was almost like a dance.“

„This is ridiculus-“

„Silence, Ele'yas! And what then?“

Iorveth was obviously more interested in the human's movements than Ele'yas wounded superstitions.

„Her act managed to pull the locals on her side. I must admit even I cheered for her. Then Loredo came. I thought that she was done but she didn' back down. She convinced him to grant the families permission to bury their dead and that's what they did.“

„Was she alone?“

„Cedric was with her. Though he didn't help with Loredo. But it turned out she was softer of heart than expected. She couldn't stand seeing the bodies like they were so Cedric sat her down near the tavern and had the dwarf Zoltan bring her water.“

„Cedric again.“, Iorveth commented.

„It seems that they get along very well...“, Malena responded.

„Do they now? What happened next?“

The comment about Cedric's interaction with the dh'oine was strangely sharp.

„Nothing interesting really. She appearantly did some shopping for the herbalist, bought some things from Mottle. But there was something that astonished me.“

„Which is?“

„She used strange letters for writing. Heared Cedric complimenting her for them. When he asked about them she said they were from her land.“

„Yes, we are already aware of the fact she is a foreigner.“

„But she hestitated when she said that. It was like she didn't want to say land at first but something else. She's hiding something.“

„We gathered that much as well.“, Ele'yas commented.

„Do you also know that she is a sorceress? Saw her casting a spell in the tavern to seperate some ale from the clothes of a human bard.“

„Yes we know that too. Though she stubbornly claims she is no sorceress.“, Iorveth said now.

„Strange. She didn't deny that when the bard told her that in excitement.“

„Probably figured out it's a bad lie.“, Ele'yas supplied.

„Anything else?“, Iorveth questioned further.

„She went to the burial of the elves she freed from the scaffold. The families invited her out of gratitude and Cedric was with her again, showed her the way to the cemetery. She was descreet during the ceremony but made a prayer on her own at the end and then she...just cried. Cedric tried to comfort her.“

Malena ended her story rather hestitantly. She had not heared what the Seidhe and the human talked about after the burial ceremony but seeing her in the elf's arms had been enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

She was not however sure if it was because she found the relationship between the two races appalling or because she felt she was intruding on a private moment. Malena surmised it was probably both.

Ele'yas' facial expression was a mix of bewilderment and disgust at the end of the recountings. Iorveth however did not show any sign of a strong emotion in that general direction.

Instead he had crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked thoughtful.

„What on earth is that dh'oine playing at?“, he muttered.

„So we managed to know exactly nothing, again?“, Ele'yas said.

„Perhaps...“, Malena began, both Seidhe looked at her now.

„Perhaps she isn't the threat you think her to be? Whatever she is doing, it doesn't appear to harm us elves in particular, quite the contrary.“

„We can't know that.“, Iorveth determined.

„Besides, how many dh'oine help elves out of the goodness of their heart?“, Ele'yas said angrily.

Malena had no answer for that.

Iorveth stared into the distance now, again completely engulfed by his thoughts. The offer to have dinner at the camp, then be acompanied by Ele'yas to her home was spoken absentmindedly, as if a parrot repeated his master's words without paying any attention to them or understanding them.

„Continue to keep an eye on her. Try to find any lead that points to her origin.“, Iorveth ordered, then left without looking at her.

Malena began to feel the first pings of jealousy in her gut.

She did not like the attention the elf was giving the human, while she, a healthy elven woman, was completely ignored by him.

The rational part of her mind reminded her that this was tactical buisness, that the human was an unpredictable variable and he wanted to make sure she wasn't an additional threat to his Scoia'tael.

But it still left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Malena acceped the offer for dinner and companionship to her doorstep.

She would continue to observe the human but hoped Iorveth would lose interest in her very soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Geralt stood and watched as Triss gathered samples from the kayrans lair. The sorceress was quite cranky when it came to hygene. The more it astonished the witcher that Triss was fumbling in some unknown monster goo outspokenly enthusiastically at the moment.

When she was done Triss summoned a portal back to Flotsam.

„That would be it.“, she proclaimed and waited for him in front of the black hole she had created.

„Not coming with.“, Geralt informed her.

„Oh...“

„Yeah, need to wrap up that nekker contract. See you at the inn.“

Triss nodded.

„I see. See you for lunch then.“

The sorceress stepped into the portal which closed as soon as the thing engulfed her whole body. When she was gone Geralt noticed that he had been holding his breath. He wasn't exactly lying when he told her about the nekker contract, but he would have cooked up any excuse if it meant not using the portal.

Geralt then began the climb back into the general direction of Lobinden.

When he had arrived at the trading post one of his first destinations was the notice board in front of the inn. Freshly framed as a regicide he was naturally low on coin, so he had hoped for some witcher work and found it.

Trouble with a troll, the nekker plague and Cedric had informed him of some haunted house deeper into the forest.

Geralt had decided the nekkers were the more immediate problem. The small beasts were also easier to deal with.

The witcher passed Lobinden to enter the side of the forest there. Something had changed in the village. Geralt could not quite put his finger on it. Perhaps he was paranoid since the incident with Foltest. He was technically a wanted man after all.

But people payed him no mind. They were going on about their buisness as usual.

Still, the nabbing feeling was there and Geralt would be damned if his instinct was playing him.

The witcher reached the forest with no greater incident. Already a small group of nekkers attacked him.

A few swipes with his silver sword took care of the issue. Then he set out to find the nests. Paying extra attention to the sensitive hum of his wolf medallion he soon found the first earth hill. More nekkers attacked. He finished these off quickly as well and expertly placed a grapeshot bomb into the nest.

Geralt quickly moved away a few paces from the hole and seconds later it blew up, closing the opening and burying the remaining nekkers under it.

He found two or three more of these nests and took care of them in the exact same manner.

Certain that the monsters would not pose any further threat Geralt returned to Flotsam to collect his reward.

The magistrate payed the full sum but not without a speech on how important his position was and the great price the city had payed him, the witcher, for this seemingly small feat, but alas, nothing's too expensive for the citizens.

Geralt only listened with one ear. He silently took the coin and departed politely as soon as the magistrate released him from his tirade of narcism.

He opted straight for the tavern. The witcher hadn't had anything to eat since dawn, having his hands full with investigating the kayran with Triss and eleminating the nekkers.

At the table where Dandelion and Zoltan sat, Triss already had taken her place. But then the witcher saw that the table was unexpectedly full.

Next to Triss and opposite of Dandelion sat another woman.

Dark stormy locks spilled over her shoulders which made Gerat almost mistake her for Yennefer. On the second glance he saw that her hair was slightly lighter, not black but a very dark brown. It was also considerably longer and the woman herself was broader in built and even while sitting, Geralt could already tell that she was impressively tall, wheras Yennefer was rather short.

Yennefer also would never wear anything in yellow.

Seconds later Dandelion spotted him. The bard waved and called. Triss and the unknown woman turned around. It wasn't just them who looked at Geralt after Dandelion's loud welcome. Every guest had fixed their attention on the witcher now. The same quickly walked to the table, eager to evade the attention.

Geralt took his seat at the head of the table between Zoltan and Triss. He greeted his friends first. Before he could ask for their new aquaintance Dandelion already proceeded to introduce her.

„Geralt, my friend, may I present my good old friend Nadira, a powerful sorceress.“

„He knows her for two days“, Zoltan mumbled towards Geralt.

The witcher grinned. He wasn't in the least surprised by Dandelion's exagerrations. He had grown accustomed to them by now.

Triss eyed Nadira when Dandelion named her as a sorceress. Geralt too took a second glance. Nadira had tanned skin, identifying her as a southener. He had to admit he found her very beautiful. Her eyes were dark and friendly, her facial features even, with no particular atrribute standing out, full lips gifted him a geniune smile.

She could easily stand as an euqal to the mages at least in regards of looks.

But one thing gave Dandelion's lie away. Geralt's medallion did not hum. It vibrated slightly at Triss' presence. With two soreceresses so closely nearby it should have jumped with excitement.

„Nice to meet you, Geralt. Dandelion has already told me much about you. Though I wouldn't call myself a powerful sorceress exactly.“, Nadira confirmed his suspiscion.

„Likewise Nadira. Don't worry about Dandelion. He likes to decorate facts a little bit.“, Geralt returned the greeting dryly and shot his friend a glance.

The bard frowned annoyed. Zoltan chuckled into his mug and took a large sip of his ale. Triss smiled politely but didn't say anything.

„How did you two meet anyhow?“, Geralt asked now.

Dandelion again interrupted the answer of the woman.

„Have you noticed that the elven bodies are gone from the scaffold? It was her. This brave woman stood heroically against Loredo's orpressors and single handedly taught them some manners.“

„Aye this time the bard isn't lyin'. Saw it happen with my own eyes. You should've been there Geralt. Beat up the soldier without even touching him!“, Zoltan immediately vouched for the truthfulness of the story.

Geralt was impressed by the deed. The woman in question blushed however.

„Please,I just asked nicely.“, she played her actions down.

„Yeah, and nicely lead his face into the dirt.“, Zoltan laughed.

„I'm gone for a day and I miss this much?“, Geralt commented.

„Well, if you spent more time with your friends you may have been there too.“, Dandelion replied.

„Sorry, will make sure to be there next time.“, Geralt joked.

Finally the serving girl passed by. The witcher ordered vodka and the chicken roast with potatoes on the side. The others appearantly had already communcated their wishes to the girl.

„She _is_ a sorceress though.“, Dandelion mumbled under his breath.

„Dandelion...“

„It's true. I saw it, Zoltan saw it too, magicked the ale out of my papers and clothes the other day. Like it never touched the fabric in the first place and I could still drink the ale!“, Dandelion protested.

„Zoltan?“, Geralt asked as the bard named the dwarf as his wittness.

„Yes, yes, that too is true but I dinnae see anything else of her to be honest.“, Zoltan admitted.

„He is telling the truth.“, Nadira confirmed.

„Strange, medllion's not picking up anything.“, Geralt replied.

Nadira gave him a questioing look, evidently hearing for the first time of the witcher jewelry.

„I tell you, I'm not lying. Nadira dear, please, a demonstration!“, Dandelion demanded from the girl.

„I'd rather do no such thing in public. Last time was kind of a reflex.“, Nadira denied.

„Come on, just a small trick. Help me out here!“, Dandelion demanded again.

„Dandelion, enough. If she doesn't wish to perform a spell now then so be it. And frankly she is quite right with her concerns.“, Triss defended Nadira now.

Dandelion scowled dissapointedly.

„So, have you gone to an academy to train your magic?“, Triss asked Nadira.

„I had various masters but there was no official school involved in this.“, the southerner replied. Triss gave a friendly smile.

„And where are you from?“, Triss asked then directly.

Geralt wasn't fooled by the put on niceties displayed by Triss.

Oh, the interest was genuine, but for other reasons than friendship. Sorceresses were also politicians and they knew eachother, even if they came from the south, like Nilfgaard.

But this Nadira was unknown and Triss was trying to aquire information about he or a lead she could investigate.

„From a land in the south.“, Nadira answered vaguely. It didn't do anything to lessen the suspiscion.

Triss demonstratively looked around to make sure that no unwanted listeners were in range.

„Nilfgaard?“, she whispered softly.

Nadira shook her head.

Not nilfgaardian? Geralt thought.

Her features could also match the ofieris. If she hailed from Ofir than it was remarkable how flawlessly she spoke the common tongue, not even a slight accent. But what on earth had an ofieri mage lost in a small temerian trading post like Flotsam? Was she even a mage? Appearantly Dandelion and Zoltan saw her perform a spell, but his medallion didn't pick up even the slightest trace of magic from her. Something didn't add up.

„I fear it's a very complicated story from which I better refrain telling.“, Nadira finally answered.

„I understand...“, Triss accepted the answer which wasn't actually an answer.

A fugitive? Geralt sympathized, the only reason he could walk free being Vernon Roche who hoped to catch the real kingslayer with him.

Dandelion ever the curious one attempted to probe her further, but Geralt, Triss and Zoltan kept him at bay. And it was evident that Nadira appreciated it.

Over the lunch they talked. Geralt told his friends about the nekker job he had finished and about the things they had managed to find out about the kayran. Over the course of discussion Geralt got to know that Nadira worked for Anezka for the time being.

Another reason why the witcher didn't probe further. He would still have plenty of opportunities to talk to the foreign woman.

 

* * *

 

 

Nadira's day had started off pretty ordinarily, or as ordinary it could be while stuck in a world that was not her own.

In the morning she got up and had breakfast with Anezka. It was again porridge but this time with raspberries and hazelnuts. Then the healer started a conversation the Avatar had tried to avoid last night.

„So, you and Cedric...?“, she began.

Nadira didn't answer. She proceeded to consume her meal and pretended Anezka didn't talk at all.

„How was last evening?“, Anezka changed the formulation of her question instead.

„It was a funeral, Anezka. How could it have been?“

„And then? You and Cedric walking back the forest path...“

„Well, it is the safest route back...“

„Hm...and your sweet embrace.“

„Goodness, Anezka. You have been spying on me?“

„Oh excuse me, I didn't know I needed your permission to look out of MY window to see what's happening in front of MY door which belongs to MY hut.“

„Yeah, point taken. But still, it is kind of rude.“

„I didn't mean to offend. You were late and I began to worry so I wanted to see if you were on your way and there you were already, in Cedric's arms. So, what's the story?“

Nadira sighed. What was she to tell her? The herbalist had already asked a similiar question last night. Nadira had truthfully replied that there was no romantic involvement and that they had hugged to say goodbye.

Frankly the embrace was not even exactly that. Nadira was used to hug her friends as a sign of goodbye or a greeting. A strange feeling of familiarity lead her to do the same with Cedric, eventhough she had not known the man for a week. And finally the Avatar broke the body contact as soon as she realized the extent of her mistake.

But Anezka hadn't bought it.

She didn't seem to understand that the answer would not change just because the question differed a little.

„I've already told you.“

„Really, you two seem to get along pretty nicely, so...“

„And that's it, Anezka. Really.“

Nadira couldn't surpress the annoyed groaning undetone to her voice. In fact she hated such questions in general, because her answeres were always the same.

Anezka looked slightly dissapointed at the reply.

„Okay, I'll leave you be. Would have found it nice though.“

Nadira took a large bite of porridge, chewed it and swallowed it loudly.

„Is it really that boring here?“

„I would have found it nice if Cedric, well, gets a bit of a distraction. But I suppose there'll never be a thing like Lara Dorren and Cregannan of Lod for us women.“

The Avatar rose an eyebrow in question.

„You've lost me.“

„Oh, you don't know the story.“, Anezka once again remarked.

People here seemd to constantly forget that she wasn't a local. And then Anezka proceeded to tell her of the love between the elven woman and the human mage.

How it was all well at first and then how the whole thing ended in disaster when evil souls plotted against the couple and finally murdered the human mage and how Lara had been abandoned to bear a daughter alone in an icey forest and finally die of grief and exhaustion.

The story was too gloomy and dramatic for Nadira's taste but that wasn't appearantly the point. The point was that interracial relationships usually involved an elven woman and a human man, but never an elven man and a human woman.

Probably because the elven men didn't find the human women appealing enough in comparison to their elven counterparts.

Nadira's annoyance at Anezka's intrusive questions didn't recede.

„So if you already know that elves aren't even attracted to the most beautiful human women...“

The distinction between humans and elves still felt wrong to Nadira's ears.

„...how on earth am _I_ supposed to get Cedric to like me like that?“

The question was rethorical of course, Nadira didn't expect a serious answer or rather didn't want to hear it.

At the end of the story she had finished her porridge. When she looked at Anezka the herbalist gave a confused, almost disbelieving look and studied her intently. Nadira began to feel increasingly self conscious.

„I need to wash myself...“, Nadira then blurted out while she put her empty bowl away.

„Then let me check your injuries first.“, Anezka said.

Nadira revealed the shoulder first. Anezka was quick with untying the bandage and was soon examining the healing wound.

„It's healing beautifully. Though it will leave a scar I fear.“

„Can I take off the bandages for good?“

„You need to wear them for another few days but I think we can take them off by next week.“

The Avatar covered the shoulder again and raised the night gown, which was really just an oversized shirt, to show Anezka the leg wound.

She assessed the same thing with that one.

The herbalist filled a bucket with water and gave Nadira a cloth in the same motion.

Bathing wasn't possible of course, as the hut was simply to small. But Nadra didn't need to sit in a tub full of foamy water.

She thanked Anezka, turned around and proceeded to undress completely. Anezka was kind enough to grant her the privacy she needed, as far as it was possible in one room anyhow.

„Really, you don't need to hide from me. We are just womenfolk here.“, Anezka commented nontheless.

„Doesn't have to do anything with gender. I just don't like showing myself nakd in general.“, Nadira replied.

„As you wish. Are you going to wash your hair as well?“

„Yes.“

„Alright. Then I'll leave you for yourself and fill some fresh water in the bucket outside.“

„Thank you.“

Nadira heared the door to the backyard open and slam shut. Shortly afterwards the sound of the bucket which was let down the well could be heared. The bender knew Anezka would take her time on purpose. But Nadira didn't tally.

She immediately sank the cloth in the water and began to clean her body, starting with her arms, proceedeing with her torso and ending with the legs.

As she gathered fresh bandages to dress the wounds Nadira wondered if she couldn't at least heal them enough so she wouldn't need to cover them.

Her hand hovered over the water and soon it flew to her palm and engulfed her skin completely. Testingly she lay her hand on the shoulder first. Nadira tried to remember how to analyze the injury.

The wound was relatively deep and she had been lucky that no imortant arteries were ruptured. But there was still considerable damage to the flesh.

Slowly she tried to heal as much tissue as possible but she simply wasn't expereinced enough to get all the damage there was. When she was done the injury looked better but there was still healing ahead which her body had to do on its own.

Nadira didn't even try anymore with the leg. Instead she lunged for the chamomile salve and applied it generously as Anezka had shown her and finally dressed the wounds again.

The surface cuts on her ams and legs had healed enough so she wouldn't have too look like a mummy underneath her clothes.

Nadira quickly got dressed and went out to let the herbalist know she could safely return to her home without having to endure the naked bodies of strangers.

As expected the water was already arranged next to the stool Nadira had used last time. Anezka was tending to her plants instead.

„Will you be having lunch at the inn again?“, Anezka asked.

„Yes. Why? Want me to eat wih you instead?“

„Oh no, I mean you can if you want to. But if you will be passing the market anyway you could fetch me some new needles from the dwarven smith in the non-human district and you could take my scalpel to him for some good sharpening.“

„Sure thing.“, Nadira answered.

„Good. I'll leave you to it then.“

Anezka smiled and hurried back into her home.

Nadira sat on the stool, heated the water and began to work on her hair . The dark locks gave her a good amount of work everytime but Nadira very much welcomed the distracting activity.

The conversation about Cedric had woken up thoughts of self doubt.

Thoughts she ususally very successfully pushed aside and which resurfaced in the past few days. The conversation was the last drop that made it too much. However the effort of washing her hair quickly took up all of her attention.

Later a few patients visited Anezka.

Some just bought some herbs, others talked of their alements and asked the herbalist for possible reasons.

Nadira was no medic but if she had to guess, she would say the second patient simply needed more food to eat as he complained about dizzyness and headaches whenever he stood up.

Then came Otto who appearantly had cut himself with his wood axe.

„You're lucky you didn't chopp off the whole hand.“, Anezka commented the lack of caution of the man.

„Just wanted to check if the thing was still sharp enough.“

A heavily bleeding cut decorated his palm. Anezka called Nadira over, while Otto eyed her sceptically.

„What do you say? Can you heal it?“

„Hm. Depends on the damage. I can close it but if nerves have been damaged...“

„What now?“, Otto asked.

Right. There was no school duty in this land. So she had to assume that the ordinary folk lacked a basic understanding of anatomy.

„Let's hope not.“, Anezka said who understood her.

„Have you applied much pressure when you checked the sharpness of your axe?“, the herbalist asked the wood cutter.

„Nay, just grazed it. Suppose 'tis sharp enough.“, Otto answered.

Anezka nodded at Nadira approvingly.

„We should clean and desinfect the wound first.“, Nadira said then.

„Yes, I'll tend to that. You, you do whatever you need to do for healing.“

„I'll go get some clean water.“, Nadira anounced and went out to the well.

When she returned Anezka was almost done with desinfecting the cut. The injury looked less gruesome without all the blood around it. The red liquid was still oozing out of it however.

Nadira remembered Yuka saying that hand wounds bled especially well.

The Avatar sat down the water on a free spot near Otto and got to work as soon as Anezka gave her a sign that she was done.

„What is you going to do?“, Otto asked her, still skeptical.

She rememberd him to be one of the more enthusiastic starers during the incident with Molly.

„Closing the wound and stopping the bleeding. Now be so kind and give me your hand.“, Nadira explained.

Reluctantly Otto extended his arm. Nadira took his hand in her own. With the other she summoned the water.

Otto's eyes widened like they did two days ago. Anezka sucked in her breath sharply when the cool liquid began to glow around Nadira's hand.

Cautiously she touched the cut and began to heal it to her best knowledge. It was luckily a simple injury and after a few seconds Nadira released Otto's completely repaired hand. Only a pale line remained wittness of his accident.

The man observed his hand, checked if something had changed or was amiss but let it sink after he confirmed that everything was completely normal.

„Thank you.“, he said reluctantly. Anezka grinned satisfied.

„Don't touch the axe directly next time.“, she warned Otto.

„Learned my lesson.“, he replied somewhat grumbling.

Otto didn't waste too much time with the herbalist. Nadira could sense he wanted to get away as qickly as possible. He didn't do so until Anezka lessened his fortune about a hand full of silver coins, from which Nadira recieved roughly a half.

Slowly the day was turning towards noon. Anezka gave her the two hours off until she woluld go to the inn to meet Dandelion and Zoltan for lunch.

Nadira felt she had not moved properly in ages and decided to go for a walk. Again eyes followed her but she kept her own straight ahead and made a point of ignoring the whispers and murmurs which acompanied her.

She arrived at the ledge where she showed Cedric how her glider worked. Looking over to the riverbank she decided to do some physical excercises. Her body began to move without thinking as she performed the basic figures of airbending. Soon the wind began to dance with her. Tousling the leaves and blowing the hair out of her face she found the breeze she created on her own marvelously refreshing.

„Beautiful.“, she heared a male voice comment.

Cedric had at some point joined her and stood near a tree.

Nadira ended her performance with a wide swing of her arms, which ultimately sank in front of her, palms pointed to the ground and finger tips opposite of eachother.

„Good to see you Cedric.“, Nadira greeted him.

Cedric smiled softly and walked over to her.

„I wanted to talk to you and I saw you heading in this direction.“, he told her.

„Oh what about?“, she asked.

Nadira's voice shook slightly, remembering the embrace from last evening.

„About your way back home.“, he said.

Nadira wanted to breath out in relief but she did not want to make her nervousness too obvious.

„Have you found out something?“

„Not exactly. But remember the witcher we talked about yesterday?“

„Yes?“

„A sorceress was with him. If someone knows anything about spheres than her. Or she could point you to someone who does.“

„So if I talked to this witcher and his friend they could help me get back?“

„Perhaps. Though the matter is a compocated one, even for sorcerers. But it is your only lead at the moment.“

Nadira nodded. She was unsure on how to approach the matter most wisely. Perhaps Dandelion could introduce her but how on earth will she begin the topic of different worlds?

„You sure they won't make a laughing stock out of me?“, she then asked Cedric, half joking.

„I don't think so. Though the sorceress might treat you as a scientific curiosity.“, Cedric chuckled.

„I suppose I'll have to risk it.“

„You don't need to talk to them alone. I can...I can acompany you to that meeting.“

„That is kind of you, Cedric.“

Nadira smiled at him and walked closer to him without thinking.

„It is no trouble.“, he said softly.

A slight smile still playing around his lips.

„Listen, uhm, last night. Sorry for well...my arms sort of moved on thir own.“, Nadira then breached the awkward subject of the hug.

Cedric's brows knitted in confusion.

„Do you mean the embrace?“, he asked.

Nadira nodded. She found the situation so embarassing she couldn't even find the right words to talk about it.

„You don't need to apologize for that.“, Cedric reassured her.

„Haven't I gone a little too far?“

„No, you haven't. I don't mind at all, quite the contrary.“, he said. Then he suddenly widened his arms.

Nadira looked him in the eyes. The light hit his iris in an angle that made the brown of his eyes glow.

Chocolate.

His eyes reminded her of molten dark chocolate. Her arms moved towards his neck, her hands only slightly touched his shoulders.

Cedric saw the question in her actions and nodded reaffirmingly. Nadira now wrapped her arms entirely around his neck. Cedric in return pulled her closer as his arms moved around her waist.

Nadira allowed herself to relax. She leant her head on his shoulder and had to admit she very much welcomed the body contact.

It made her realize how lonely she had felt since she landed in this place. But at the same time Cedric's presence healed a small portion of that sense of not belonging.

„Thank you.“, Nadira whispered. Cedric's answer was to tighten his hold on her. One hand moved up her back, rubbing it gently. First Nadira tensed slightly at the unexpected caress but soon found the motion to be soothing.

„You tell me when you are ready to speak to the witcher.“, Cedric whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

Both reveling in the moment hadn't noticed the curious eyes that watched them intently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the new chapter sooner than anticipated  
> as an apology for taking so long with the last.  
> People demanded more hugs for Cedric so I hope   
> I satisfied oyur needs.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next.  
> As usual kudos and comments are very welcome. :)


	10. Of airbenders and elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadira finally talks to the witcher about her peculiar situation and Cedric is there to help.  
> In the meanwhile Malena gets closer to her target than anticipated.

**Chapter 10: Of airbenders and elves**

Malena's eyes almost rolled out of their cavaties, were they not attached to the rest of her head. The hestitant touch from last night had developed into a full on intimate body contact. Neither of them acted shy or insecure.

If Malena had not known that Cedric and this dh'oine only knew each other for a few days she would had thought a long lasting relationship of years bound them together.

Such was the familiarity with which they touched eachother.

The elven woman felt the urge to go away, perhaps get rid of the humble breakfast she had enjoyed this morning and risking going hungry for the rest of the day.

She could not believe what she heared them whisper to one another.

Another world? Did the vodka finally destroy the rest of Cedric's brain cells?

On the other hand, would that woman really be stupid enought to make up an unbelievable story? In fact it was so unbelievable it could as well be the truth. Her wind dance could be a lead. It was unlike any other magic she had witnessed. But the unknown did not need to be explained with otherworldly reasons.

After an eternaty of being entangled in the arms of the other they released eachother but remained close.

Walking closely beside her Cedric accompanied the dh'oine back to the village.

Malena followed.

Cedric only seperated from the human when he reached his watch post. They talked, only a few words. Then the human reached out.

Were they bold enough to demonstrate their embrace to the public?

Appearantly not.

She only brushed his arm, which was on itself already brave. He grinned like an idiot, she smiled back fondly while Cedric's mate Seherim watched bewildered but also equally fascinated by the warm exchange of the pair.

Others watched with similiar interest. One Seidhe even dropped his belongings when he accidently became wittness of the interaction.

One thing Malena had to admit. They had brought some entertainment to the sleepy village of Lobinden.

The affair of the elf and the human.

People had plenty to talk about and wide ground to invent wilder stories than the innocent hug Malena had the unpleasent duty to observe.

She kept following the sorceress.

Surprisingly she turned on the path leading into the forest but after a few paces she saw her go through the gate leading into Flotsam.

The elven woman wondered why she obviously avoided the one opening into Lobinden directly.

Greeting the sleepy guard at the gate she entered and walked very confidently into the non-human district.

Looks followed her, people commented on her appearance. For one she had left an impression on them when she got Loredo to put down the bodies from the scaffold. But it was also the change of her attire that cought people's attention.

The green dress she had worn had not fit properly and made her look wild and uncivilized, especially with the stormy hair of hers.

The elven hunting gambeson did completely other things to her looks. Properly accentuenting her body it revealed the form and considerable size of her breasts. She was tall and wider in built but not unproportionate.

The upper half of her torso narrowed down to a relatively slim waist which closed onto wide hips and finally a well rounded bottom that resulted in a perfectly impressive and shapely hourglass figure.

She seemed to ignore the looks she recieved or did not notice them. Instead she pointedly raised her head and made a point of walking up straight, further accentuating her unusual height.

She soon stopped at the shop of the dwarven smith.

The human handed the dwarf a long thing, a knife perhaps? No, it was slimmer, a scalpel. Malena could now identify the object as she walked further around the corner and watched from an altered angel.

The smith took the scalpel and sharpened it, covered it in a cloth and handed it back. The human said something else, though the noise of the nearby market square made it difficult to make out anything distinct.

The dwarf walked around a corner and reappiered with a bundle. Needles.

The human took the bundle and fished for her coin setchel. A handful of silver changed the owner. She bowed as she ended the buisness with the dwarf and soon was on her way.

Malena kept following.

It looked like the dh'oine had no particular destination. Instead she just walked around, stopping here and there, looking at the one or other thing curiously, which the elf found especially strange when the human eyed some broken spinning wheel that had been placed outside.

Looks kept following her as well. To Malena's own astonishment the human even managed to turn more than one elven head, male and female alike.

Had everyone turned into a desperate human lover?

Most of these stares she ignored or didn't notice either. An elven man came out of a hut balancing a pile of crates on his arms. Malena could not see what they contained, only that the tower threatened to topple over any moment.

An unfortunate wind pushed the the crates to the side and that was when Malena was sure the man would be buried under his cargo in the next second. Only it didn't happen.

The dh'oine had noticed the unlucky event as well and stabilized the pile the elf was carrying. In the next moment she took half of the crates from the man and helped him carry them into the small barn next to the hut.

The elf thanked her, she bowed, eventhough she was the one who did him a favor but appearantly that was of no meaning to her.

Paradoxally the act of kindness enraged Malena. This human was so painfully self rightious it physically hurt to watch her...help.

Again Malena's rational part of her mind protested against the injustice she was doing the human by detesting the kindness she was offering.

Still, the Scoia'tael spy could not help it.

At some point the sorceress crossed paths with the brother of the hung elven man she managed to negotiate the burial for.

Malena tried to move closer in order to hear the conversation.

„Again, thank you. I feel like I haven't done enough to show you my gratitude.“

„There is no need. Like I said. It was a duty.“

„Well, others haven't treated it like such, so...“

„Really, don't worry about it. I am just sorry I couldn't save his life in the first place.“

The human placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. He let it happen.

„It was hardly your fault. My brother was...bold. Inconsiderate and at times irresponsible. I warned him, told him to not give Loredo any reason to turn on him. Time and again I told him he shouldn't go too deep into the forest and talk with those-“

Scoia'tael. He was going to say Scoia'tael but stopped because he was afraid he would hang next if he as much as took their name into his mouth.

„If you need anything else...“, she offered even more help.

„No, I'm fine, thanks to you. And thanks to you I have a bit of hope again.“

„Hope for what?“

„Humans like you...I didn't think that humans like you exist. But you have proven that it is possible to coexist, so thank you for that.“

The dh'oine did not reply. Instead she removed her hand from the elf's shoulder, again bowed and finally was on her way.

She rounded the corner, walking by Mottle's home again and was warmly greeted by the merchant. Deep in conversation she spent minutes with the other woman, until Mottle walked to her improvised stand, fished out some leather belt with a small bag attached to it and presented it to the sorceress.

The human then eyed the belt, took it in hand and tried it on her own hip. It fit and so the human again enriched the elven merchant by a handful of silver and completed her attire with the newly aquired accessory.

At the end the dh'oine returned to the inn. Like yesterday she joined the dwarf and the human bard at the same table. This time however the company was larger. The other sorceress, known as Triss Merigold sat there too.

The group ordered food from the fat serving girl, then the sorcresses were introduced to eachother, as they exchanged a handshake and a few inspecting glances after the bard said something. Shortly after the famous witcher appeared, the one they called Gwynnbleid, and was introduced to the southerner as well.

And then everything turned boring again. They ate, the sorceress took her leave and made her way back to the herbalist.

Malena followed her for completion's sake, even if she really didn't want to anymore.

The market square in Flotsam has filled more than ususal. As she observed she saw that the merchants had displayed some new wares, probably some new ship came through, hence the heightned interest of the locals.

And then suddenly Malena stared with horror into a faceless crowd of humans.

She had lost her target.

Stupid childish fascination, what did she care what the dh'oine were selling? It wasn't like they were going to sell to her or like she had enough coin to start with.

Panicking she scanned the crowd for the head full of curly hair.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Just when Malena was about to give up and turn around to walk home she bumped into something.

Not a wall, it was too soft and uneven for that.

The elf looked up and stared directly into the big brown eyes of her target.

 

* * *

 

 

Nadira did not know what she expected when Dandelion said he would surely introduce her to his friend.

Now said friend sat directly in front of her. Nadira looked at golden eyes with slit pupils. White shoulder long hair framed the sharp face of the man called Geralt. His scanning glare was cold, devoid of any emotion. His greeting was polite enough but not particularly friendly. Most prominent on him were for one his medallion, the head of a beast, with a widely opened maw and two swords on his back.

She didn't know why he needed two, they didn't look like twin swords.

Beside him the real sorceress Triss Merigold gave her an equally analyzing stare. The red haired woman had put on a friendly smile that didn't reach her eyes.

As expected the lie that Dandelion told in order to make himself appear equal to his witcher friend didn't work on either of them.

Like the bard had described to her, Triss was a sorceress of unspeakable beauty. Her facial features were petite and feminine. Her eyes had a beautiful forest green, her smiling lips were full and luscious. Her body was lithe and flawless. All the more did the stare of the sorceress intimidate her.

So Nadira did not keep up the lie of the bard, but how on earth was she to tell them the truth? Because if she wanted their help she would need to.

Why did Dandelion even for one minute entertain the idea she could compare to this Triss Merigold?

_Alcohol, surely it was the alcohol..._

The unavoidable question of who she was and where she came from soon emerged from the witcher and the sorceress.

Nadira evaded them as skillfully as possible. Luckily neither pried any further. But it was evident that both suspected her of something. Probably nothing good.

The group finished their meal uneventfully. Still not sure of how to breach the subject of travelling worlds to the witcher or the sorceress Nadira took her leave.

„Will you be back tomorrow?“, Zoltan asked.

„Yes, see you then.“

„Gods watch over you.“, Dandelion said.

Nadira gave a last nodd towards Geralt and Triss and left.

Setting foot on the unusally crowded market she turned to the eastern gate in order to return but then she felt it again.

A vibration that by now had become very familiar. It followed her seemingly everywhere and Nadira sensed it whenever her foot landed slightly to heavy on the ground.

First she thought it was nothing, some background noise caused by small animals and the general movement of the village and town's people. But it was too distinct for that and it had appeared far too often to be a coincendence.

Walking into the crowd Nadira stomped heavily on the ground and attempted to make it not too obvious.

Luckily no one paid her any attention, being occupied by the new exotic wares exhibited by the merchants.

Nadira didn't turn. The now clear earth vibrations made it easy to idenify her follower. A woman, standing with some distance behind her.

Nadira took a turn as if she wanted to leave the market square, with a side glance she saw that the woman, an elf as it turned out, had been distracted by the buisyness of the market too.

Nadira took her chance. She quickly leapt on the roof of a nearby hut.

Ducking Nadira walked quickly over the house, jumped to the balcony of the inn, almost startled a sparsely dressed woman walking out of one of the doors, apologized for the scare and landed right behind her follower just when said woman wanted to leave, obviously thinking she had lost her somewhere in the crowd.

The elven woman bumped into her bosom. Irritated she looked up since she was shorter by a head.

Nadira smiled at the shocked widened eyes of her follower.

„Lost your target?“, Nadira asked sarcastically.

The shock turned into blatant disdain.

„I don't know what you are talking about, dh'oine!“

The woman used the same word to describe her as that Iorveth who had held her captive when she first arrived.

„Mind at least explaining to me what that word means if you have to call me names?“

„I don't owe you anything, dh'oine, get out of my way!“

„Sure, but be so kind and quit stalking me.“

„Pah. Don't be ridiculous. Why would I waste my time with following a dh'oine around?“, the elven woman scoffed theatratically.

Goodness, she was bad at this.

„Don't know. I hoped you could tell me.“, Nadira replied dryly.

The elven woman didn't answer this time, instead she just ran away, like some child who attempted to avoid punishment.

Nadira watched her until she dissppeared somewhere and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. She made a mental note to ask Cedric about her and returned to Lobinden.

Later the Avatar passed Cedric's watchtower.

She saw him conversing with his friend Seherim, telescope still firmly in his hands. It wasn't the forest which had his attention at the moment however.

The verbal exchange of the men was very lively. Nadira attempted to make out the content of the conversation but found that she understood nothing at all. Cedric and Seherim were talking in a different language.

She then tried to interprete the tone of the discussion.

Cedric sounded heated, not exactly angry but it was clear it wasn't a pleasent exchange. Seherim wasn't paricularly agressive but his tone was firm.

When Seherim appearantly brought up something upsetting Cedric abruptly ended the conversation, his voice slightly louder but the words spoken were short and enough to silence his opposite. Seherim walked away, building some distance between himself and the other man.

Cedric drove a hand through his hair, looked around and finally saw her. A weary smile appeared on his face.

„Good to see you again.“, he greeted her.

„Likewise. Got a minute, Cedric?“

Cedric turned curtly to Seherim who demonstratively fixed some distant point between the trees to look at.

„Appearantly I do.“

The male climbed down the ladder connecting the wooden ledge to the ground.

„Walk with me.“, he said and signed for her to follow. Nadira did as she was told.

„Everything alright?“, she asked since obviously everything wasn't alright.

„Yes, I mean not worse than usual. Seherim just voiced his concern for me, that's all.“

They once again reached the ledge overlooking the riverbank. Cedric sat down and let his legs dangle from the rim. Nadira joined him.

„Is it because the...uh...well...“

She wanted to ask if it was about his excessive consumption of alcohol but did not know how to say it sensitively. The subject was a rather touchy one.

„The vodka? Yes, that too, but it wouldn't be the first time and it doesn't bother me that much. He argued with me because of something else.“

„Which is?“

„About you:“, he then stated.

Nadira scowled, not sure what Cedric wanted to tell her.

„Why would he talk to you about me?“

„He thinks..., well Seherim believes that the two of us ….you know.“

„Oh, that talk....“

„Yes, he worried for me, because you are a stranger and...and human...“

The distinction between humans and elves was still beyond her understanding, looking at Cedric's anatomy the notion became even more ridiculous by the minute. But she did understand the cultural distinction.

„So now you are going to tell me that you won't talk to me anymore?“

„No...!“, Cedric exclaimed, if a bit hesitantly.

„No, Im not going to stop talking to you. That was why I argued with him. His distrust is not my concern.“

„Glad to hear it. I had a similiar conversation with Anezka this morning. I suppose I too became louder than usual.“

Nadira chuckled nervously while she attempted to calm her raggad breathing. The thought of having Cedric not talking to her anymore scared her more than she cared to admit.

Cedric laughed too. His voice was clear and melodic.

„A man and a woman getting along...There has to be a romance involved, right? It is such with the people, they crave interesting stories and the scandalous. And what's more interesting and scandalous than an interracial love affair?“

He laughed again, it was an enchanting sound that encouraged her to join him. Nadira was very busy with making it look like she was completely relaxed and amused. In reality her heart was hammering against her ribcage, making it more difficult for her to breath. Her face was warm and she felt the urge to cool herself by jumping into the river spreading in front of them.

_Oh, fuck, please not..._

Nadira shook her head.

„It's ridiculous...“, she commented.

She wasn't sure if she was just voicing her opinion of people's superstition or if she was reminding herself of her reality.

The Avatar stopped to look into Cedric's eyes that were suddenly directly in front of her. Nadira was startled by the closeness as she did not notice him nearing her. He smiled softly, lips slightly parted while his eyes roamed all over her face.

Nadira's throat dried. Cedric remained silent, waiting for something. Was she supposed to do or say anything?

She held eyecontact while her mind desperately searched for something, _anything,_ to do or say next.

„I need to ask you something.“, she finally remembered the elf woman's stalking activity.

Cedric blinked a few times, as if woken up from a trance.

„Yes? What is it?“

„There is a woman, following me around in Flotsam. An elf, I wanted to ask if you know her.“

„What did she look like?“

„Red hair, green eyes, wears a green head scarf and a dress in the same colour without sleeves.“

„Malena.“; Cedric nodded knowingly.

„I tried talking to her, but she refused to answer why she was following me. Instead she called me...that same word the Scoia'tael used for me, dwan? What does it mean?“

Cedric's features hardned at the woman's mention and what she did.

„She is spying on you for the Scoia'tael, I saw her too when you went to Flotsam for the first time.“

„You didn't tell me?“

„I wasn't sure of the nature of her presence but now I know. The term she used, it is elder speech and it's a deragatory term for 'human'“, he explained.

„But I didn't see her when I was in their camp. Are you sure she is one of them?“

„It is an open secret, but of course no one has directly seen her conversing with any of them. However she doesn't make a secret of her opinion about humans.“

„And what would these Scoia'tael want with me? I haven't done anything to any of them, well apart from those I fought through when I ran away.“

Cedric smirked at the mention of her escape.

„It's not so much personal as they just despise all humans in general. You just have the unfortunate luck of having rounded ears. However your question is justified. Have they seen your spells?“

Nadira nodded, remembering her first failed attempt at waterbending against Ele'yas and then her escape.

„It is probably what got them scared. They are hunted, you see, and you are an unknown variable. Iorveth probably wants to avoid unwanted surprises for his unit.“

„I suppose I can understand that. Do you know this Iorveth?“

„What?“

„You talk of him as if you know him personally.“

„They haven't told you already?“

„Who should tell me what?“

Cedric exhaled visibly. The sort of exhale one made when they were about to confess something.

„I was once part of his unit, fought side by side and we were quite...close.“

„You fought humans:“

Nadira could not believe the implication. She did not know all about the conflict that engulfed elves and humans. But she had gathered enough to know that the Scoia'tael had no scruples, as didn't the humans on that matter.

The Avatar however struggled with the image of Cedric being a ruthless murderer.

„I was younger back then, angrier. I thought humans were to blame for the downfall of my people, the Aen Seidhe. Everything we did to them, every raid, murder, torture...I thought they rightfully deserved. But one day I realized the truth. The truth that wether humans were responsible for our fall or not mindless murder was not going to bring back the Aen Seidhe's former glory. What had once been was lost. And I couldn't stand it, the atrocities, the suffering. It is all for naught, so I left.“

That was a handful to digest. What sort of long lasting conflict had caused the downfall of a civilization? The hoplessnes of Cedric's talk hit Nadira somewhere deep. He talked of his people as if all of them were lost and rebuilding was not possible.

„Is this the reason why you drink?“  
„Among other things.“

„Cedric, I can't believe the plight of your people is really this lost a cause. There are a lot of ...elves to go around.“

„Are we now? Forgive me. I once again forget that you don't have all the details. The elves aren't that many anymore, we never were too much to begin with. Our race, are only fertile for the first couple decades of our lives. After that, procreation is difficult at best and impossible at worst. We don't multiply fast enough to replace those who die, massacred by racisists, Nadira, and most of us who remain are too old for that.“

„And what happened to the young ones?“

„Died. In a last attempt to retake what was ours. Aelirenn's uprising. They died with honor but doomed us to extinction:“

Nadira had no words to comment Cedric's recountings. Forgotten was her racing heart and heated cheeks.

Not only were elves a marginalized group, that were massacred at every turn but neither were they able to replenish their numbers.

Nadira felt as though her whole body went numb as she considered the complete dissappearance of the elves. It felt wrong, it was wrong. In her heart she had decided she had to stop the slow but systematic genocide of the elves but how?

It did not matter, she would find a way, some way to help. To restore the balance to this world that at some point got so spectacularly out of hand.

Suddenly Nadira wasn't soo keen on leaving this world anymore.

„Your face has turned serious. Forgive me, I didn't mean to bother you with talk about doom and despair.“, the male began to wave the conversation off.

„Don't apologize for adressing a real issue.“

It was Nadira's turn to reassure him.

„Still, it wasn't my intention to make this exchange so dark and gloomy.“

„Does anyone still remember how this...conflict...started.“

The elf had to think for a moment before he answered. Then he told her of the first massacre, after some elves actually took in some magically talented human children to train them. From that point on the relationship between the civilizations went downhill.

„Yes, but why?“, Nadira asked again.

It had not become clear why the massacre started, what had caused the animosity. It was all too random and Cedric could not answer that question either. So Nadira concluded that this yet again was hatred rooted in some misunderstanding which no one actually remembered anymore.

Nadira shook her head exasparetedly.

„What a waste.“

„You can't understand it?“

„Matter of fact? No, Cedric, you talk so casually about mass murder, as if it was normal to just happen every couple years. And the hangings...is a life really that worthless around here? How can one be so heartless, without compassion?“

Cedric looked at her with an expression on his face she could not quite name. Something like awe?

„Your world view is admirable. I wish more people thought like you. This world would be a considerabely better place.“

„Where I come from valueing life is kind of expected. I don't get an extra cookie for that.“

He laughed again. The pearling melody of his voice made the atmosphere a little lighter. It was infectious and Nadira had to smile too.

„Enough of the hatred between humans and elves. I wish to talk about something else.“, Cedric anounced. Before Nadira could ask about what he wanted to speak his hand wandered dangerously close to her thigh. Frozen she observed his movement. His hand finally snaked its way to one of her own. She had fumbled the rim of her gambeson when he closed in on her and had still gripped it tightly between her fingers.

His long lithe fingers softly danced over her skin, the difference in colour appearing more intense than usual in direct comparison. Then his hand closed completely around hers. Nadira was surprised by the size of it.

„It is astonishing how small and petite your hands are, compared to the rather impressive size of the rest of your body.“, Cedric said absendmindedly, while he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

Instinctively Nadira tried to shrink into herself as far as possible. Of course tensing up her muscles didn't do anything to reduce her width, but she felt naked if she remained relaxed.

Once again on this day she began to feel umcomfortably self conscious.

Cautiously she tried to pull away from his touch, testing out the firmness of his grasp and had to deduct that he did hold her hand rather firmly and appearantly didn't plan to let go of it very soon. Nadira did not see coming what happened next.

Cedric ran his thumb to her wirst and pushed the fabric up, revealing the arrowhead of her tattoo. He then pulled her hand closer to him, still holding it firmly he used his other hand to trace the lines of the arrow decorating her skin.

„Anezka mentioned this.“, Cedric said, while he traced the airbender emblem in the center of the arrowhead.

„It is the same symbol like your necklace. Does the tattoo mean anything?“

„There are different stages to mastering the elment of air. Once a bender has gone through them all they are considered masters and it is expressed through these tattoos. The arrows are a tribute to our traditional mounts. Sky bisons have a fur colouring that includes arrows running up their spines and to each of their limbs, We consider them the original airbenders.“

The explanation had spurted out of her like a waterfall. It helped her handle the awkward situation she suddenly found herself in.

„I see. Hm...odd.“, he whispered.

„Odd? You are tattooed yourself.“

It took all her effort to keep her voice from trembling with panic.

„True. What I mean is that the humans I see usually have no deeper meaning to their often vulgar tattoos but you posess a sensitivity most humans here lack.“

„What does yours mean?“

He slowly let go of her hand. Instead his fingers wandered to his own tunic. With horror Nadira watched as he unbuttoned the fabric over his chest. He didn't undress, instead he showed her the entirety of his tatto, The branches spreading around his long neck and collarbone belonged to a very detailed ink tree, beginning on the same height as his navel, branching out over his chest, underneath his arm to his back and finally his neck.

It was a beautiful tree, inked on an equally beautiful well defined body.

„New Scoia'tael members get these as a initiation rite these days.“

Nadira tried to put all her attention into listening to him. His voice did little to calm the storm of emotion forming inside her.

„Generally they are symbols of fertility and our bond to our world around us.“, he explained further.

A strange mix of arousal and self conciousness made it difficult to remain composed. A thousand intrusive thoughts invaded her mind.

She remembered Anezka's prying and the people's superstitions about the nature of her relationship with Cedric.   
It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

This man, this beautiful man would be attracted to her? Of all people, of all the women out there he could practically freely choose from, he would take her? Nadira could not quite fathom how they looked at her and had these thoughts.

Cedric closed his tunic painfully slowly. A sly smile played around his features.

„Can I see the entirety of yours?“

If she wasn't already as red as a tomatoe than this was the moment of her complete transformation. Stammering Nadira struggled to fend off the question. No excuse came to mind until she realized she needn't make up an excuse at all.

„Not comfortable with showing much skin.“. She replied than truthfully. The elf didn't hide the slight flight of dissapointment but nodded.

„I understand.“

Uncomfortable silence weighed down on them in which Nadira could not decide wether it was better to hold Cedric's glance or turn away until another question came to mind.

„Why doesn't Seherim trust humans specifically?“

„He had a partner, Moril.“, he answered unceremoniously as he closed the last button of his tunic.

„What happened to them?“

„Moril was an exceptionally beautiful woman whom Seherim loved very much and she loved him as much in return. They lived not with much but contented together, until Moril one day dissappeared.“

„Dissappeared? Just like that she was gone?“

„Yes. Left no message, said no word about it.“

„Did you look for her?“

„Immediately, We searched the forest, asked around if anyone had seen her. But nothing. I eventually told Seherim that he possibly had to accept that Moril just left him.“

„You don't believe that.“

His last sentence was spoken weakly, as if he did not want it to be heared.

„She loved him greatly and Seherim is a good man. But there are no other traces that might indicate otherwise.“

„But your intuition is telling you otherwise.“

„Yes, something happened to her, though I do not know what. But she defenitely didn't divorce Seherim.“

„And what does that have to do with humans?“

„The other elves..,they believe she was too beautiful and humans must have harmed her. The dissappearance had bred some bad blood and many use it as proof that humans can't be trusted. Seherim himself? I tell him to not let other Seidhe poison his memory of her but he can't pretend the dissapearance never happned and humans weren't a potential cause.“

„I think I understand.“

„Don't take it personal. Seherim generally rather keeps to himself.“

„So what do I do with this...Malena?“

„She is not a fighter. Alone she won't be able to harm you. However I shall keep an eye out for Scoia'tael who might be accompanying her just in case. But murdering people in town is not their way of acting.“

Nadira did nothing but nodding. This whole situation was beginning to overhelm her. She had to acknowledge that she had become part of a centuries old conflict simply based on the fact that her ears happened to be round.

Her eyes wanderd over the river bank. The water had a blue-greenish colour, partly from algae, partly from the reflection of the leaves and the sky. The sun shone brightly, the wind was rustling through the branches, birds were singing, the fishermen and other workers from the village spoke and laughed.

On the first glance it was idyllic, quiet and peaceful. But hearing all about the wars and what she had witnessed herself it was awefuly clear that the idyllic impression was but an illusion that worked as long as one was willing to keep their eyes shut.

But Nadira couldn't keep her eyes shut towards such injustice. That was not what the Avatar was for.

At some point Cedric's hand found its way to her body again. This time he traced it up her arm, first observing her limb fascinated then he looked at her while his expression softened. She almost wanted to pull away. The lack of room to maneuver and fear of hurting his feelings hindered her from doing so.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sour your mood. This technically isn't your concern.“

„Oh, but I believe it is.“

The reply had the effect of a key word to him. Because as soon as she spoke them his hand wandered around her shoulders again and he pulled her to his chest, resting his chin gently on her head.

The gesture was already familiar but she was nontheless startled due to her already chaotic emotional state.

However, after a few seconds, she gave in, exhaling defeatedly and winding her own arm around his waist.

Nadira didn't know for how long they remained like this but the moment ended nontheless too soon when Seherim's voice called out for Cedric from nowhere.

Cedric reacted by turning around. Following his movement they both stared into Seherim's bewildered expression which quickly changed into shame, as he averted his gaze from them, before he adressed Cedric in an annoyed tone.

Startled Cedric and Nadira drove apart quickly, while the elf was quicker on his feet, pulling his tunic into place before he adressed Seherim.

„What is it?“

Seherim turned around as if to make sure he didn't see any unwanted details, then proceeded.

„The witcher asked for you. Something about the haunted house“

„I will go to him immediately. Nadira?“

Nadira who had in the meanwhile stood up too nodded.

„Yes, I'll walk back with you.“

She ignored the inspecting look she recieved from Seherim. She could only imagine what it must look like to him, especially with Cedric adjusting his clothing.

So the witcher again? At Cedric's side she could perhaps finally breach the subject to him. It didn't feel easier however, especially not with the knowledge she had gained.

With mixed emotions she had no choice but to return to Lobinden.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning had passed by calmly. Cedric felt refreshed like never before, when he woke up. As refreshed as he could get with maintaining a certain level of intoxication. Still, he felt filled with a purpose and not an empty obligation to exist.

After his breakfast his first destination were the traps around Lobinden. Some of them had cought the one or other nekker, which Cedric skillfully finished off. Others remained empty but for some reason disarmed and he had to adjust them again.

The monster's body he threw in a pit, than incinierated them.

The elf quickly returned to his watchtower. On his platfrom he grabbed his telescope and was baout to make his usal inspections when Seherim greeted him.

„Caed'mil, Cedric.“

„Caed'mil. I wish you a beautiful morning.“

Without further ado the men began their watch. Cedric did not spy anything unusual. Out of boredom he let his telescope wander over the village ground and then he saw her.

Nadira emerged from Anezka's hut, her hair as usual curling perfectly and framing her beautiful face.

She walked gracefully, the ends of the gambeson swinging around her long strong legs.

„Cedric!“

Seherim's voice startled him out of his fascination, almost making him jump from the platform.

„Seherim?“, he only managed to stammer as he sank the telescope and looked at his friend.

„You are supposed to watch the forest. What had you so fascinated in the village that you had to focus your telescope on this whole time?“, Seherim scolded him.

Cedric opened his mouth but did not know what to say. The other elf didn't wait for an answer however. Raising his own telescope he spied into the direction Cedric had been observing.

After a few seconds a knowing 'Ah' emerged, before Seherim sank the looking utensile again.

„So that's what's so interesting.“, Seherim smirked.

„She walked by coincidently.“

„Sure.“, Seherim commented unimpressed.

Cedric's face warmed up. His emotions were beginning to unnerve him. Again racing around the human an idea came to his mind.

„Seherim, would you cover for me for a few minutes?“

„What, why?“

„I uh, I need to take care of something. Please?“

Seherim's intact eye scanned him suspisciously. It was obvious his opposite did not approve. But eventually Sehrim tilted his head in agreement.

Cedric did not waste any time. He tracked Nadira to the place where she first showed him how she used her magic - no, bending - to fly.

The woman from another world danced among the trees and asked nature to dance with her.

Nadira walked in wide steps and repeating circles, her arms swingin in a wide berth with her. Not violantly or wild, but soft and controlled. There was tension visible, but not strained, more like a careful discipline.

The movements transitioned into eachother fluently, like a river flowing into a pond. She made it look easy but Cedric saw that these seemingly simple maneuvers were well practiced and demanded a certain degree of body awareness.

It was a master work of art. Cedric had never been this mesmerized by the beauty of a human's movements.

„Beautiful...“, he exhaled.

Nadira rounded her performance with a straight stance, sinking her palms opposite eachother in front of her, as if giving back the hand that nature had granted her for their dance. For with her danced the wind encircling her with every step and swing of her arms.

The rustling of the wind quieted the moment she raised her eyes to look at him. Only now, as the sun light hit her irises, Cedric could name the colour of her eyes exactly. A rich brown became visible around her pupils. She expressed her joy of seeing him, smiling her soft smile, that send bolts down his spine whenever she gifted it him. It made her so incrediby breathtaking.

Cedric did not hestitate for fear he would forget what he wanted to tell her over his marvel at her beauty. He told her of the witcher and the sorcress who might be able to help her.

She answered with insecurity so he offered his help.

And then she apologized for he embrace. Cedric could not quite fathom why she would do such a thing but it was the same as with talking to the witcher. It was always the insecurity.

Why this fear of herself was her constant companion Cedric did not know. But he could reassure her. They neared eachother again. It was like they were pulled to one another by an invisible force.

And this time he took her entirely into his arms, not the shy brush of his hands against her waist from last night.

He pulled her to his chest, encompassed his arms closely around her and she in retun wound her arms around his neck, rested her head against his shoulder, her breath tickling the skin not covered by clothing.

A mix of various flowers and herbs reached his nose. It was her freshly washed hair, still radiating the oils Anezka must had let her use. He inhaled her scent, relaxed. He knew this feeling, something he thought only vodka could do to him. Somehwere in the back of his thoughts a part of him was shocked at the intimacy he shared with a human of all people, but that noise was distant and unimportant.

He simply reveled in holding her and caressed her back. She in turn first tensed up but relaxed shortly after. The embrace felt magnificent. She was soft and warm and Nadira was no delicate flower so he wasn't afraid of breaking her. At some point he wasn't sure anymore if he held her of she in fact held him.

It made him realize how touch starved he was and lonely. But Nadira healed his isolation with her warm accepting nature.

They remained like this for a blissful eternaty. She thanked him, smiling again ever so softly and eventually went back together. Never has walking felt so light. At his watch tower she took her leave from him, openly making body contact and laughing with him.

In a daze he climbed up where Seherim waited for him. Glare serious, arms crossed in font of his chest.

„A few minutes, huh?“, he began.

„Sorry, I uh, got distracted.“

„I can see that.“, Seherim commented and shoved the telescope into Cedric's hands, uncharacteristically harsh.

His attention did not belong to the forest for the remainder of the day. The only thing Cedric could think about was the feeling of Nadira's generous body in his arms, her warmth, her smell. He felt as though no word was sufficient to describe her unearthly beauty.

„Right, Cedric?“, he heared someone ask.

„Yes...I agree.“, Cedric breathed.

„You weren't even listening.“, Seherim than stated.

„I...I did!“, Cedric attempted to defend himself but he didn't even know what topic he had agreed to.

„We need to talk!“, Seherim then declared.

Now awake, Cedric looked at the other elf and blinked slightly confused.

„What about?“

„Stop pretending. You know what, or rather who.“

Cedric wasn't surprised at all that this would come up, still his heart sank slightly because he liked Seherim and he didn't want him to think of him as untrustworthy.

„Eversince you started...bonding with the human, you have been different. Now you are openly touching and daydreaming about her. This has to stop.“

„Why and what should I stop. Nadira and I get along nicely. For what reason should I cease the interaction with her?“

„For Dana Meabhe's sake, Cedric, she is a human! Are you really this desperate? You don't need to be. Lots of Seidhe maidens around here would gladly offer you companionship.“

The fear of Seherim thinking as lesser of him slowly turned into anger. After years of living with humans in rather humble conditions and despite Cedric's drinking problem, he still viewed humans as lesser beings. Even Nadira who had proven quite clearly that she posessed a noble and kind heart was no better to him.

He began to understand why the conflict between humans and elves could come to pass and last this long. Both parties were simply too stubborn and stupid to let go of their bigotry.

„Watch your words, Seherim!“

His tone came out sharper than he thought.

„Is it so far that you threaten you elven brother for her?“

Seherim, offended by Cedric's tone, had turned to elder speech now.

„I am not truning for or against anyone. This is no tug of war.“

„Is it not or has she blinded you with sorcery?“

„Cease your animosity, Brother! She has not harmed you in any way. She does not deserve this harsh opinion of you.“

„Do not be foolish. I do not have anything against dh'oine, but we still must be vigilant.“

Ah yes, the 'I-don't-have-anything-against-but' attitude. Cedric stopped holding back his anger. The other elf just openly and blatantly irritaed him with his narrowmindedness.

„Very well, Seherim. You wish to know the truth. Though I have already told you: there is no love between us as you might think. We are simply friends, no more nor less and you would be wise to refrain from overly quick superstitions.“

Seherim did not answer this time. Instead he closed the distance between them, his hand wandered to his tunic. Before Cedric could wonder if the other was about to confess some hidden feelings now re-emerged by jealousy, Seherim pulled his hand away as quickly as he had extended it. Between his fingers hung a very long, dark and curly hair strand which undoubtedly belonged to Nadira.

Seherim eyed the hair with contempt, then looked at him unimpressed but not without a certain smugness.

„Mere friends, indeed. Do mere friends close in to eachother so much that their locks entangle themselves into one's clothing?“

Cedric was sure his eyes had the size of dining plates because to him it was a mystery how the hair could have been so deeply embedded into the fabric of his clothing. Still ,despite all Seherim was not wrong.

„Even so. It is no concern of yours!“

„Please, Cedric I am worried. She is a stranger and dh'oine. And you are Aen Seidhe. You must preserve the purity-“

„Enough! Not another word of this nonsense. I won't go down the same path of distrust just because humans might have taken your wife!“

Silence.

Cedric immediately regretted his last sentence but it served its purpose well. Seherim let him be.

In that moment the subject of their argument walked by, asked for a moment of his time. Cedric followed her request, a glance at Sehrim made it clear the other elf was not going to commune with him in any other way than professional.

They talked along the way, Nadira and him.

He told her of the argument. Cedric mentioned the thoughts Seherim had on their interaction. Nadira blushed, looked away shyly and mentioned having a similiar conversation with Anezka.

The elf wondered why she acted so coyly upon the mention of romance potentially involving her. Again the bravery she displayed towards Loredo stood in blatant contradictin to her insecurity.

Cedric searched her face for any hint to the reason. But of course he saw nothing, only the softly smiling expression of hers with dark long lashes, densly framing eyes and rosy cheeks and her lips of which Cedric began to wonder how they would feel on his own.

Before he realized it he had neared her. Nadira stared at him, like a scared hare trying to become invisible by not moving. A question lay in her eyes.

Again she surprised him. She did not understand his gesture, had no idea what to do. This woman, beauty and magnificence incarnate had never been kissed before.

Nervoulsy she found another topic to talk about: Malena.

His recountings about the discussion then quickly turned into an explanation of the political situation regarding non-humans in the northern realms. And Nadira responded with outrage, unsurprisingly but it still made Cedric's chest swell with hope.

The mood became unintentionally dark so he changed the topic, talked about her tattoos and yet again pushed her into a situation she had absolutely no idea how to handle. Cedric wondered why a woman like her was obviously so inexperienced but at the same time the degree of innocence she displayed made her even more endearing to him.

At this point Cedric had become completely sure that he had lost his heart to her utterly and completely, and she didn't even notice it.

And then the moment was disturbed by none other than Seherim. If he previously had any chance of persuading the widower of the platonic nature of his relationship to Nadira it was lost now.

Seherim delivered the news, looked away as if he had cought them with their pants down. But at least it was a useful report that tore him out of his blissful daydream.

The witcher asked for him, the same witcher to whom Nadira intended to speak to find a way back home and he wanted to accompany her to that conversation.

Which is what he did, as they all walked back to Lobinden, pointedly ignored by Seherim of course.

The witcher stood motionless by the watchtower, his cat like eyes fixed at the direction from which Cedric and the others were approaching. He first focused on him, then his piercing glance wandered to Nadira.

The elf was not sure what to make of the expression. He instead ignored the ping of unease and directly walked to the witcher who was known as Geralt of Rivia.

„Greetings, vatt'ghern.“, Cedric soke.

„Greetings, Cedric. Need to talk to you about that haunted house again.“

„So you are taking on the task?“

„If a curse holds the place it would be better to lift it. These things can grow quite dangerous.“

„That is true. What do you wish to know?“

„This house what is it exactly? Does it have a specific history, anything that might have placed the curse there?“

Cedric answered, to the best and fullest of his knowledge.

The house had been a mental asylum during the last war with Nilfgaard, soldiers, physcologically damaged by the war were sent there, and as the armed conflict raged on there was no shortage of them.

Cedric suspected that these poor souls were far from treated fairly during that time. However he did not know any details. As far as he was concerned the damned souls may have cursed the place in unison upon their dying breath.

Geralt nodded understandingly.

„I suppose I will have to find out more when I get there.“

The witcher was about to leave when Cedric stopped him. Nadira gave him an uncertain side glance but this was as good a chance as any.

Geralt also looked at him questioningly.

„Is there something else?“

„You don't know in which direction the asylum is.“

„Okay, which is it?“

„We shall accompany you.“, Cedric decreed and gestured towards himself and the woman from the other world.

„No need. I work alone. Now which way must I go?“

„You can work alone if you wish, but I need to talk to you away from the town and the village.“

Nadira spoke up for herself now with a firm voice. If she was scared earlier the anxiety had been gone now.

Geralt raised his eybrows in confusion.

„And you couldn't just ask for me in the tavern?“

„I never know when you are available. As I hear your work often requires you during the evening as well.“

„True. I give you that. Fine, We walk into the direction of this former asylum. But don't meddle in this. It is witcher work.“

„As you whish.“, she agreed.

„Cedric, lead the way.“

Cedric began moving immediately. Seherim in the meanwhile had returned to the platform. He quickly looked away when Cedric met his gaze from underneath.

He kept moving and entered the forest quite confidently. The witcher and Nadira were close behind him. Cedric unfastened his bow and took it in front of him. He let the quiver of arrows hang by his side so he would have quicker access to them when the need arose.

It should not. But Iorveth and his unit had become bolder. If any of his squads sighted them Nadira may be in danger and he'd rather be ready for that.

„So what is this odd get together all about?“

Geralt was of course confused by this rather stange arrangement. His eyes fixed on Nadira again, eyeing her sceptically but occasionally his gaze fell to the wolf medallion around his neck.

„There is a matter I wish to discuss and maybe you could help me with.“

„Which is?“

„Cedric said that you and your friend Triss know much about that phenomenon called the conjunction of spheres.“

Cedric turned around upon the mention of his name and saw that Geralt was outright scowling now.

„It is the meeiting of worlds. A rare outburst of energy that briefly brings different realms together and renders their boundaries meaningless. It happens every couple centuries or so. Why?“

„Every couple centuries?“

The fear had returned to her voice, now it was fear that she would never find her way back to her world again.

„Yes, worlds just don't align themselves. Why are you so shocked? You heart is so fast it's almost bursting out of place.“

„I...uh..damn it, this isn't easy at all.“

„Out with it, what is it?“, Geralt sounded impatient now. Cedric noticed that the voices had become quieter. He stopped to see that they had stopped too. The witcher wanted a clear discussion.

„You see, I think a few days ago, there was one of these...conjunctions.“

„Impossible....“

„It must have, please, hear me out!“

„Go ahead. You got me curious.“

„I am not from here, not from this world entirely. I don't know how it happened, but a portal opened into this world and sucked me in and I need a way to get back. And I hoped maybe you or Triss could know something, a way to help me return home.“

Geralt's response was silnce.

They said witchers had no emotions, that their mutations prevented them from feeling and developing them, one of the reason why other humans feared them. For a long while Cedric was under the same impression. Alas, in his long years of living he had not known it better, for there was no chance of knowing a witcher beyond the contract he took.

He stood corrected now.

The face of the witcher switched through so many emotions that the elf was convinced the mutations caused the complete opposite of what folk were saying.

His visage changed from disbelief, to shock, amusement, disbelief again and finally a sort of knowing realization.

Nadira stared into his face, scared like a hunted hare. Geralt stared back, which was not difficult as they were on equal eyelevel.

Then he nodded slowly.

„Another world...“

„I know it sounds stupid.“

„No, no it does not. I am just...uh...well I didn't expect this.“

„Me neither.“

„So, you are human?“

„Yes, of course, what kind of question is this?“

„Conjunctions often throw other creatures into our world. I have a friend who appears human at first glance but actually he's not.“

„I am no such creature. I think however that some nekkers have been thrown into my world.“

„Yeah, that's how they spread.“

„So, will you help me.“

„At least I believe you, kind of. We will have to talk to Triss about this, that's for sure. But you yourself, are no sorceress, right?“

„No, I am no sorceress. However I do posess certain abilities, which are however quite normal where I come from.“

Nadira summoned a flame to her hand while she spoke, in the other a small ball of air appeared circling on and around its own.

Geralt stared at the demonstration bewildered, his gaze wandered again to his wolf medallion.

„Medallions' quiet. Yet you do these things.“

„It's no magic if you are wondering about that, its bending.“

„And the humans in your world can do this.“

„Yes, it is quite ordinary to us.“

Upon the relatively positive reaction of the witcher Nadira relaxed visibly.

„I still don't understand it but that's not important for now.

„I am not sure I can really explain it either, but I will do my best.“

Geralt nodded again. He gave a signal to move on. On the way he proceeded to ask her about how she ended up near Flotsam. She recounted the events in her home world that lead to her landing here. Geralt hummed more or less understanding.

They reached the abandoned asylum without incident.

„Come to the inn right after dusk. Triss and I should be there, then we can discuss your situation further.“

Before she could agree to the suggestion she was interrupted.

„By the Gods! Help, please, my colleague is trapped down there!“, a man screamed.

The witcher's work had begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter relatively punctual.  
> Though I had already written ahead I was still very insecure about the final product.  
> But I felt like editing too much feels kinda fake and results in the opposite effect I actually  
> want to have.  
> I hope you like this one and as always if you do, leave a kudo and comments. :)


	11. Trials and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tiresome research in the library  
> and a lesson on how appearances can be  
> decieving.

**Chapter 11: Trial and Error**

Takashi's head almost fell on the tome he was reading if the sudden loss of altitude had not scared him into waking up abruptly.

For two days he, Yousei and Mei Ling had been searching through the Air Temple's library. When Yousei and Takashi opted for all works about spirits Mei Ling reminded them that no spirit was responsible for the Avatar's disappearance but a phenomenon of the spirit world so she very confidently lead them to all sorts of books, tomes and manuscripts about the realm of the spirits.

He had found out plenty about the rules of the space or lack thereof.

However Takashi already knew what he read, even if not exactly as in depth as in the works of past and present scholars and academics.

The airbender closed the tome, stood up and went to the digitized catalogue of the library.

Yousei noticed his movement and followed him with his eyes, while Mei Ling was completely covered by towers of books.

„What are you doing?“, Yousei asked him, as he closed the book in his hand and exchanged it for a bunch of worn out scrolls that looked like they would dissolve into dust if he as much as looked at them from the wrong angle.

„Narrowing down our objective. Hopefully.“

„You sure you are not missing important details that way?“

„Perhaps. But I am tired of reading page long sentences until I forget what the chapter was actually about only to come out at an information I already knew, Yousei. I am missing details either way.“

„I see your point.“, Yousei agreed to the reasoning.

The older monk lay down his scrolls and joined Takashi at the catalogue.

Takashi touched the interface to select the search option. The screen sprang to new life as the artifical voice of the intelligence asked them about their search.

„Welcome. Please select author, topic or title of your current objective.“

„Look for any work containing information about abnormal behaviour of the Spirit world.“

„Affirmative. 3572 mentions have been found of the desired key words. Would you like to sepcify your search?“

Takshi's face visibly soured at the large number of search results. But he didn't know what exactly happened that kidnapped Nadira so he was unsure how to narrow down his wish.

„Well, that was useless...“, Yousei commented next to him.

Since the Spirit World was on itself a relatively unstable place, at least compared to the material world, there had been of course tons of occurences that had been deemed unusual, strange or outright terrifying by the human mind.

Takashi thought.

He needed a study about the portals, phenomenae that changed them, like the harmonic convergence.

And just like that he had an idea on how to simplyfy the search.

„Search for works containing „Harmonic convergence“ in their titles.“

„Affirmative. Processing...a moment. Search complete. 50 works have been found in the database.

The computer's interface projected a holographic list of all the books studying the alignment of the worlds.

„You think what happened was a harmonic convergence?“, Yousei asked him.

„I don't know. But the portals usually act up when our world and the Spirit World near each other and that is usally during the winter and summer solistice and especially extreme during a convergence.“

„Hm. Good point.“

Takashi scrolled through the results until he found the very promising title of „The harmonic convergence and similiar occurences“ by an author called Soo Yung Kim.

He tapped on the book and general information about the writer, date of publication and other such technical information was revealed.

As he looked for the location within the library he also immediately saw that he did not need to search for the hard cover version of the book.

At the bottom of the projection was the link to a pdf. He tapped again and the catalogue room projected all the pages around him, as it dimmed the light slightly and let the screens glow a little brighter to facilitate the reading.

Yousei and Takashi selected the most promisig chapters and tagg teamed through the pages.

The younger monk first read a chapter about the general process behind the phenomenae and why the portals destabilized in the first place.

Takshi read about the presence of a veil like barrier which usally seperated the material and the spirit world. An energy that was set free by the convergence or the winter and summer solistices. And as it couldn't travel through the barrier it errupted especially strongly on certain weak spots and of course the portals which were the only direct openings to the spirit world.

And then he saw it.

Mentions of events that weren't directly tied to a convergence or a solistice, spontanious outbursts which caused changes in the portals and which also were deemed dangerous by the author.

Takashi wanted to quickly turn over to the next page projection. Because that was the chapter where the writer talked about the rare strange occurences recorded over history specifically.

But Yousei was already on it, scanning the letters with his wise eyes.

„Here.“, the older monk finally said.

A dissappearance was reported four hundred or five hundred years ago. At the southern tribe, near the portal. The water bender had not been seen ever again“

„It's similiar to what happened at city center. Strangely coloured light and he was gone.“, Takashi supllied as he also read the chapter now.

„Look.“, Yousei then suddenly said, who was already ahead in reading.

„A search was mounted. They asked monks of the southern Air Temple for help.“

What followed was an excerpt of the report the monk wrote who lead the search through the spirit world.

„ _And so we searched for days. The plains of the spiritual realm are confusing and unforgiving. We had experienced navigators. None of them could make sense of the place and after one day or two quit the mission for which I could not blame them. After the third day hopelessness began to settle among the volunteers. Even I have to admit I began to lose the motivation to dwell any further. Only Avatar Kyoshi remained patient, unscared and strong willed. But when the week ended even she had to declare the end and failure of the mission to bring back this young unfortunate water bender. For she was brave enough to even seek the help of the all knowing Wan Shi Tong and the murderous spirit Koh. But even they could not say what had transpired on that tragic day._

_There has not been a convergence nor a solistice. And thus our knowledge was at an end._

_As a result we have to make due with the fact that there was no explanation to the phenomenon, nor solution. My heart aches for the family that will have to accept the loss of a beloved son.“_

Unease made its way into the men's guts as they read the report excerpt.

„Great...“

Takashi scoffed in defeat.

„Really. So we just give up on Nadira then.“

His voice broke when he spoke her name. Everything in him refused the idea of her being gone forever, protested against giving up with all his being. But he had not the power to change reality.

Yousei beside him exhaled.

„It's hard to swallow.“, he began hestitantly. A moment passed by before the elder bender found his voice again.

„But it may be wise to consider the... possibility.“

Takashi bit his lip as he fought to restrict the flow of tears making itself known in his swimming vision.

„No. There has to be a way.“

„Takashi. We searched for days now. No one knows this phenomenon. This report is the closest we got to what we wittnessed. I find it very unlikely to find anything more precise than this.“, Yousei reasoned.

„You don't know that. You haven't searched the entire library for you to know. Besides, the book is old...“

Takashi broke up his tirade of arguments to check the publication date. It was a little over three hundred years old, published shortly before the Fire Nation had declared war on the rest of the world, starting with the airnomads.

Takashi breathed an air of relief upon seeing his argument grounded.

„...there has been lots of research and discovery since then. It could be possible that someone could help us out.“

„Or you could just listen to Yousei's wisdom and start making your peace with the situation.“

Both men almost tumbled over when Mei Ling's voice suddenely appeared behind them.

„Would you mind making your presence known instead of killing people with a heart attack?“

„Appologies, but you could also pay more attention to your environment.“, Mei Ling defended herself. Her almond eyes roamed over the projected pdf and she sighed meaninfully at the end.

„Closure might be really wise here.“, she finally assessed.

„Are you serious?“, Takashi questioned in disbelief.

„This is the closest we got in solving this problem....“, he began to argue but Mei Ling silenced him with a hand gesture.

„And what does it tell you? Avatar Kyoshi didn't find the water bender back then. There is no knowledge about what happened. And we have no clue on wether there is a chance wth Nadira. But I could have already told you this.“

„You knew?“, Yousei inquired.

„I at least know this book. But according to this there is only a slim chance of recovering Nadira and the method is incredibally dangerous.“

„So you said nothing....“, Takashi concluded.

„I hoped we could find an alternative but our options grow thin.“

„So what is it you suggest we do according to this?“, Yousei chimed in again.

„Who is still present of the ones who were at that time?“

The question cought the men off guard. After a moment however realization dawned on both of their faces as they spoke the answer to Mei Ling's rethorical question.

„Wan Shi Tong.“, Takashi said.

„Koh...“, Yousei whispered as if speaking the name of the face stealer alone would summone him here.

Mei Ling only nodded.

„So if we were, theoretically speaking of course, to ask any of them for help it would be life threatening and not very fruitful, since both of them despise humans.“

Silence lay heavy on the three airbenders.

Takashi could observe how the shoulders of the older monk slumped down slightly. Mei Ling had an expression of collected failure on her fine features. Takashi's gut churned, his mind refusing to just give up.

„We have to risk it.“, he then declared.

„You decided that for everyone? Just like that?“, Yousei asked.

„Perhaps it's a stupid idea but...she is our friend, a fellow air nomad, a sister. We can't just abandone her without trying and..“

Takashi paused, looking directly into the faces of his fellows.

„...if there is a slim chance than we should try. We can't know if the endeavor will be successfull yet, but I'd hate to ignore the possibility and then many years later to wonder what could have been.“

Yousei nodded in understanding. Mei Ling as usual did not give off a lot of physical reaction to read but she looked at him, as if she wanted to take a look at his soul. And for all Takashi knew she might as well be doing just that.

„Then our best shot is Wan Shi Tong.“, she finally answered after finishing her examination of the younger airbender.

„We should avoid him but Koh remains an option in the absolute extreme. Is this clear?“

The men didn't need to be told twice.

A cold tinge went down Takashi's spine only upon the imagination of the face stealer.

The three benders returned the useless books they pulled out into their shelves.

Takashi closed the pdf version of his only source of hope, lighting the catalogue room again while the interface shrank to the one paged home screen.

As he left the library he couldn't quite hide his frustration. Takashi usually walked up straight, displaying a certain amount of pride. But as he walked to Air Temple Island's high abbess he felt his fear and tiredness wearing heavily on him. He didn't bother with poisture and let his head hang down from his shoulders.

They stopped in front of High Abess Hadia's door to knock. Takashi felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Yousei who placed it there and smiled at him reassuringly.

Takashi tried smiling back. He wasn't sure if he succeeded.

The door to the office opened with a creak.

The three airbenders entered into a humbly decorated room with beige walls. In the middle stood the larg working desk of High Abess Hadia, behind it a large window front revelaing the view to Avatar Aang's monument.

Shelves with books, files and folders stuffed to the brim hung from the walls. Between the papers were a few housplants, not particularly beautiful ones but the sort that didn't need much attention. The abess herself set on the ledge of her desk not even facing them, instead her attention was fixed on the flat screen on the other side of the room.

The news flashed on TV, showing the world leaders after the 'ecology summit', all smiles and made up stories about the meeting.

None of them snitched. But the problem was not them talking. The problem was that the Avatar hadn't been seen in a while now and the media was getting suspiscious.

And this suspiscion was the cause for Hadia's expression of worry.

„They are only conspiracy theories at this point. But there will be a time when the mainstream media will pick up the line of thought and then all the secrecy will be as useless as a fork in a soup.“

The abess stood up, grabbed the remote control and shut the device off. An then she finally faced the airbenders.

„What have you found?“, Hadia asked.

For a short while the younger benders were startled by the direct question. As expected Mei Ling was the one to find her composure first.

„In general very little but it could be a lead.“, she answered confidently.

„'Could bes' are of no use. Do you have a concrete line of action?“, Hadia questioned even more agitated now.

Seeing the high abess so nervous was a premiere. Usually calm, collected and patient she also preached the same for her students and subordinates. The fact that she of all people was nervous painted the whole situation in new more unnerving colours.

Again Mei Ling took it on herself to be the competent part of their party.

„Our only lead is a report from Avatar Kyoshi's time about a dissappeared waterbender. Wan Shi Tong and Koh were part of those occurences. We'll have to ask the great Owl.“

Hadia looked at Mei Ling with an uncertain smile, scoffed and shook her head.

„Absolutely not.“

„Your grace we could-“

„NO!“, the high abess interrupted the younger nun. Mei Ling startled, staring at her superior, not in fear, but in surprise.

High Abess Hadia visibly collected every last bit of self control she could muster and breathed a few times to calm herself.

„You will not go the great Owl and under no circumstances will you seek out the Face Stealer.“

„High Abess, there is no other way. Wan Shi Tong is the best and least dangerous option to get back our Avatar.“, Mei Ling provided objectively.

Hadia stared at her, her features taking on an expression of defeat. Clasping her hands behind her back the older woman began pacing up and down her office.

The worry made her appear older, the silver strands in her otherwise dark hair standing out more.

„Who would have thought...“, Hadia began to mutter.

„Years of studying, of struggle for enlightenment, all this hard work only to have the Avatar disappear at the end of my carreer, under my watch no less.“

„Your grace...“, Yousei now raised his voice.

„What happened is an accident. Nothing of this is any of your fault.“

Hadia nodded weakly.

„My boy, history is not as kind as you are.“, she said. Hadia finally came to a stop and stared at Avatar Aang's monument thoughtfully.

„So, we truly have no other option.“, the high abess then declared. No one dared to say anything.

„I cannot say I'm thrilled. But this will have to do.“

„We will begin preparations.“, Mei Ling attempted to discuss further plans. She was silenced by Hadia's hand gesture.

Takashi could have sworn he saw the papers in the stuffed folders and the book pages rustle in the room despite the closed window.

„Nontheless I will discuss this idea with the other elders first. We'll contemplate it until tomorrow in the evening, then we take actions.“

A moment of silence went by.

„If there is nothing else...“, the high abess began to conclude the meeting.

„...then you are dismissed. And I need a cup of jasmine tea.“

The three airbenders needed no further instructions to leave.

„You know...“, Takashi then began to speak as they walked away from their superior's office.

„A cup of tea might really be a good idea.“

„Yes.“, Mei Ling only said matter of factly.

„Agreed.“, Yousei chimed in.

And thus their gliders and feet carried them to the Jasmine Dragon.

 

> * * *
> 
>  

„By the Gods, my mate is still in there, please help us!“

The middle aged man with the round glasses on his nose was a trembling mess of fear. He looked at her, Cedric and Geralt. As his eyes spotted the medallion around the witcher's neck his face lit up slightly.

„You! You are a witcher. Please Master Witcher, help.“

Geralt walked up to the man.

„What happened to your mate? What did you see. Don't leave anything out.“

And so the man recalled what he witnessed on the witcher's demand.

Nadira listened.

The man talked of ghosts appearing, the dead rising up, creating illusions and his mate was driven mad by the visions and hid somewhere in the ruins of the mental asylum.

Cedric remained silent.

Nadira kept quiet too but her mind raced. There had been ghost stories in her world as well but up to this point they all turned out to be false. What was true however usually involved some enraged spirit who took revenge on humans because they had trasspassed on its boundaries.

She wondered if this was the case as well here but the recountings of the man seemed to be more extreme then the ghost stories in her home.

„I will look into this. Sounds like a powerful curse.“, Geralt's rough voice rang out at the end of the story.

The man then lead the witcher to the entrance. Some poor animal lay shredded to peaces next to the crumbled down staircase.

„Let me help.“, Nadira offered.

„Geralt shook his head.

„No. You stay out of this. I can't say how dangerous it will be and I work best alone.“

A look into his golden eyes made clear that he was not about to negotiate, so Nadira jus accepted his wish, even if slightly annoyed. But she was never one to impose her involvement on people if they refused.

„I will at least repair the stairs, so you'll have an easier way out. Is that okay?“, she then asked.

Geralt wrinkled his forhead and nodded hestitantly.

Cedric now neared them too, probably curious about her earthbending. The man looked uncertainly at her but said nothing.

Stabilizing her stance she stretched her arms into the direction of the stairs and summoned the stone into place with her closed fists.

The rocks obeyed her wish. It didn't look exactly flawless but at least there wasn't a gaping whole between the stairs anymore and Geralt did not need to worry that the walls would give out any moment.

„Thank you.“, Geralt said in acknowledgement.

Cedric's eyes widened in wonder and the man who now stood next too him looked even more astonished.

„Are you a sorceress?“, he asked in a low voice.

Geralt in the meanwhile descended the stairs into the underground ruins.

„Uh, you could say that.“, she lied once more.

The man looked now between her and Cedric.

„Are you going away?“

„The witcher wishes to work alone. There is no need for us to stay.“, Cedric answered.

„No. Please, stay with me?“

„There isn't really any danger here, right?“, Nadira looked questioningly at Cedric as she attempted to refuse the man's request to stand around with him at the entrance to a ruin. Cedric nodded in agreement.

„You haven't seen the...the things down there. I can't leave without my colleague. Please, I beg you, Master Elf, my Lady Sorceress, don't leave me alone. I will pay you in gold if you wish.“

Nadira and Cedric looked at each other.

„Do you have anything else to do?“, Cedric asked her. The man looked at them with hope.

„Hm. Not exactly. You know what? Why not? Sitting around in a forest isn't a bad thing.“

The man smiled all over his face and nodded his agreement.

„Surely not. Medical studies of the brilliant and wise healers of Oxenfurt University prove the beneficial effects of forest air.“, he declared.

Nadira narrowed her eyes. The man hadn't done aynthing to her. Hell, she barely knew him.

But something about him annoyed her to an extent that she felt the urge to punch him in the face. She inhaled, tried to calm her unreasonable agression, again remembering the teachings of High Abess Hadia, and sat down on a nearby rock that was probably part of the former asylum complex.

Cedric kept pacing around, looking for possible dangers, bow still in hand.

To her displeasure the man sat near her on a similiar chunk of stone.

„Pardon my asking, my Lady...“, he began the conversation.

„Are you a nilfgaardian sorceress? I never met anyone from the empire.“

Nadira, who to this moment found particular interest in a butterfly, floating over a few daisies at the portal which was supposed to be the entrance to the crumbled building, looked up and kept herself from sounding overly bothered.

„No, not nilfgaardian. Slightly farther south?“

The lie was a bad one. She had not been used to inventing stories about herself. Everyone knew the Avatar after all.

„An ofieri. What a marvelous coincindence. I always meant to travel to Ofir. Tell me, is it very hot there?“

Nadira had to think for a moment. She did not know anything about Ofir but accepted the assumption as correct. Until now she did not even know that this country existed.

Ofir seemed to be a hot country, but otherwie it was not clear how the climate was. It could be a

rainy land overgrown with jungles, it could be a desert state or it could be a savannah.

He did not know this Ofir, so she could just tell him whatever she wanted. Even if she lied, she probably wouldn't see him again after this encounter.

Nadira looked at him and saw the expecting expression in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

_Whatever..._

The Avatar began talking of her father's original country. She barely had any contact to the man, but she did get somewhat along with his side of the family and even visited once in a while.

Located in the center of the Earthkingdom the family originally lived in an oasis in an otherwise dry and unbearably hot place. Partly nomadic, they lived from trade with kettle and self made pottery. And since Avatar Korra reopened the portals some of them unlocked airbending. And her father was a direct descendant of said individuals.

The man listened in fascination about the large sand dunes, the oasises with date palms and fresh water, the bordering savannahs and jungles, of the large clans and families, their customs and their nomadic heritage.

Cedric listened in every now and then.

„This is all so exciting, so different from life in the north. And are there elves and dwarves?“

Cedric looked to them now.

„No, only humans.“

„What happened to them?“

Nadira shrugged her shoulders.

„I have no idea, to be honest. Before I came here I've never met any.“

„And what has brought you to the north.“

„Difficult buisness.“

„Ah, I see, well I suppose I shouldn't pry then. But allow me to remark one thing.“

Nadira was sure she looked tired by now. For someone who worried about his colleague, potentially dying somewhere underneath in the dark, he sure was a merry chatter.

„Which is?“, she asked then dryly.

„For an ofieri who's never been to the north, you speak our common tongue quite well. Truly admirable.“

„I have a thing for languages.“, she replied, feigning a hint of flattery.

Then silence fell. The man had no ideas on how to continue the conversation, Nadira didn't either. She had never been good in these kind of things.

Soon Nadira found the butterfly again. It released the daisies and floated into her general direction, probably drawn by the yellow and red of her garments.

At some point the insect was fluttering in direct proximity of her face. Bored by the wait she gave the animal an air boost every now and then, causing it to fly higher or lower, depending on the direction of her dileberate air current.

She felt the gaze of the man on her, observing what was in his mind magic.

„What lead you to these ruins if I may ask?“

Cedric's voice rang out and tore her of her absentminded playing.

„I,uh, am a psychologist. Studied at Oxenfurt as a young lad. You see,, I was curious about this institution and if I found enough material I could publish an essay about it. „The soul of man in wartime“ would be a splendid title. But alas, things turned out different than expected.“

A strange weariness lay in his voice. The hestitation at the beginning of his recountings seemed off. But she couldn't tell how.

Nadira didn't get much time to wonder however. Shortly after the explanation, Geralt reemerged from the entrance, carrying another man over his left shoulder. In his right hand he held one of the swords.

Her companion sprang from his place, rushing towards the two men in an instant.

„Melitele be praised. You are safe.“

The response of the being draped over Geralts shoulder only laughed hysterically as a response.

„Safe...“, he scoffed.

I'm not safe. You are not safe either.“

„Witcher. What's with him? What happened?“

„As expected, a powerful curse...“, he began.

Geralt's expression soured slightly. Before he resumed his explanation he shook off the man over his shoulder and pushed him towards his asking mate. The pushed man landed in his arms like a lifeless potatoe sack, half slumping to the gound.

„The ghost of a patient who died there haunts the place. Sodd died horribly, keeping him bound to these stones.“

„An actual ghost?“

Nadira broke up her game with the butterfly and walked towards the men. From the corner of her eye she saw Cedric readying an arrow on his bow.

„Yes. And these two experts are responsible for his suffering, came here to recover their notes on their studies. You tortured him instead of curing him. Let im die cruelly. You can guess what he wants in order to leave this place, right?“

The man who had merrily chatted about her supposed origin Ofir with her and who had came off as somewhat naive at first, looked to the ground in remorse.

„Yes...“, he then began.

Nadira's mouth opened in shock. She knew he somehow rubbed her the wrong way. But she had thought he was the regular obnoxsious province scholar, whose life experience was based of off a book and not actual life itself.

But torturing a man to death, that was beyond the list of reasons for the lacking sympathy for him.

„..but witcher, it's not your job to give a wraith justice but to get rid of these things. So, I will pay you if you get rid of that monster.“

His voice had become chillingly low. He acknowledged Geralt's assessment but not his guilt. Lacking any empathy he simply chose to run away from his responsiblity by paying a witcher for getting rid of the problem.

„Don't know if I can or want to. You people did a lot of messed up things down there. Traumatized soldiers came to you for help and you ruthlessly took advantage of them. And now you run away from your responsibility. Tell me one good reason why I should let you run free.“

They remained silent. After a while Geralt picked up the word again.

„There are two methods to take care of the curse: First, you both come back with me and face the wraith. That was his condition for leaving the place alone -“

„Absolutely out of the question. You are supposed to protect your paying customer.“, the man who studied psychology at the University of Oxenfurt as a lad said.

It was astounding how devoid of any emotion his voice had become.

„Second:...“, Geralt resumed talking without letting himself be distracted.

„I bring him the eyes and tongues of a nekker and claim they are yours. I doubt he'll buy it however. And killing him is no guarantee for lifting the curse altogether. The spectre can reappear after a time.“

„Then let him rot for all eternaty there. I am not about to sacrifice myself for some wretched ghost.“

„Aren't you ashamed?!“, Nadira chimed in, by now completely enraged by the lack of empathy on the psychologist's side.

„Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Taking advantage of people's suffering, for what? To bolster your own career?“

„I know you don't understand northern customs...“, he proceeded to answer arrogantly and at this point openly racist.

„..but our experiments were a step for better treatments in the future. An important sacrifice for humaity-“

„You wouldn't even recognize humanity if it sat on your deformed potatoe nose!“

Not expecting the insult the psychologist looked at her, open mouthed and offended.

Cedric grinned and barely contained a laugh. He hid his amused expression by turning away.

„I will not allow myself to be insulted by a savage southerner!“, he answered.

That was it.

Nadira would usually describe herself as calm and collected. But there were instances where she threw all her glorified airbender philosophies out of the window.

Instances like this one.

She stomped towards the psychologist, tore out his partner in crime away and back towards Geralt and grabbed his collar.

„You racist, inhumane, daft prick! Haven't you been listening? That man died there because of your cruel stupidity. The least you can do is show some damned backbone! Now listen well...“

Her grip was so tight the psychologist audibly gasped for air and squealed like a rat when she almost lifted him completely off the ground.

„P-please, my lady, mercy!“

„You and your miserable friend will go back to the spirit, dust your head in ashes as you take respnsibility for your action and finally grant him peace. Am I clear?“

He trembled as he nodded enthusiastically.

Nadira sat him down on his feet only to push him forward.

„Move! No excuses this time!“, she pressed.  
His mate, who cowared still on the ground, muttering unintelligable things the whole time, she grabbed by the collar and pulled him along.

„Where are you going?“. Geralt asked.

„Like you said, back to the spirit.“

„You intend to come with? It's too dangerous for you.“

„Don't worry about what is dangerous for me. I am supposed to be the bridge to the Spirit World. There has to be something I can do!“

Nadira didn't expect Geralt to understand her explanation. He didn't know the cycle of the Avatar of course. And he did look on, dumbfounded but didn't discuss her action any further. Instead he followed and backed her up that way.

In the ruins Geralt took the lead and brought them to the waiting spirit.

The underground building made it possible to recognize the different rooms in which the asylum was divided. Charred wood stood in some corners giving the impression of what once had to be a bed. It was cold and yet, there were flickers of heat at the same time.

At one occasion a flicker moved in one of the rooms. Nadira stood and looked at the ethereal apparation of a man, slimmed down to the bone, looking around frantically. The ghost moved like a recording, not taking notice or interacting with any of them. He stopped however when he saw Nadira looking. A sense of longing appeared in his flickering eyes, a plea for help.

But how on earth was she going to help? These weren't ordinary spirits, but the souls of people from whom everything was taken. Whatever she did, it came too late.

Nadira tried to nodd her reassurence. The flickering ghost faded away, not expressing wether he accepted the reassurance or not.

The company moved on. Geralt's eyes scanned every room and corner, sword ready at all times. Nadira could have sworn that they were glowing. And finally they stopped.

This room was larger than the rest, obviously more important. The Avatar did her best to not imagine the gruesome experimets that likely had taken place in these very walls.

Suddenly the room became colder and hotter at the same time. Black shadows danced in the darkness and made en eerie humming sound as they formed the rotten body of a person, clad in broken dirty armour.

Nadira's throat dried and her body began to tremble. Perhaps this matter was more than she bargained for after all. It was considerably easier to accuse the psychologists of irresponsibality if she had not seen what they were running from exactly.

„Witcher, you have returned and you have honoured your word.“

The voice of the spirit was unnaturally loud, booming through the building.

Geralt said nothing. He simply stepped away from the culprits.

„Revenge, finally...“, the spirit almost whispered in its unnatural voice.

Nadira swallowed hard and forced herself to speak. She felt miserable for her fear and attempted make herself feel better by considering that the psychologists did a worse job at keeping their dignity than her.

But then again: she was the Avatar and she could almost hear Kyoshi laugh about her anxiety somewhere at the back of her head.

„Wait...“

Her voice didn't tremble for the most part.

The spirit stopped and turned to her slowly. Its shallow eyes locking on her and remaining for a very long time. When it became clear that the spirit wasn't about to speak, she took the word again.

„They have agreed to take responsibility for what they did to you. I-I ask that you show mercy in return...“

The spirit presented her a grotesque caricature of a laugh, opening its mouth and showing off its rows of rotting and/or missing teeth.

„Mercy?“, it asked mockingly.

„Have they shown mercy when they tortured me to death? Or when they violated the rest of the rotting souls in here? No, they do not deserve mercy, they will answere for their deeds by suffering the same pain I endured!“

„I understand you are mad and hurting-“

„This doesn't even come close to a scretch to what binds me here!“

The spirit interrupted her with an anraged roar. Nadira startled.

„Killng them won't bring you back to life.“, she responded then weakly. The pacifist philosophies of the airnomads seemed pretty convincing back then when she had been just a teenager and an Avatar in training.

They were convincing because the argument were on themselves logical and made sense in theory. Practice was much more different and difficult.

The teachings of forgiveness seemed so weak all of a sudden in face of this spirit, destroyed by pain and death.

„True...“, the wraith agreed.

„...but this is not about living. My life has ended long ago. This is about justice and along with justice the peace I have longed for all these years.“

„But justice doesn't equal revenge. Face them, but forgiving them will heal your pain.“

Nadira wasn't very convinced of her reasoning. It seemed to her like she was just spurting out thoughts that weren't her own and she probably did.

„Does it not? If it was as easy as forgiveness I would have moved on a long time ago. But as long as these two wretches move around unbothered I cannot rest.“

Nadira refrained from saying that forgiveness wasn't easy. It made no sense, her knowledge in this situation was completely useless.

For a moment she contemplated wether she could energybend the spirit into freedom but let go of the idea very quickly. No one bent a spirit directly before and she did not know enough about wraiths and curses to say securly to where it would lead.

After the long pause the spirit tilted its skeleton head at her. And although the shallow eye cavaties were little else than unnerving there lay some sort of sympathy in them.

„I grant you, that you at least do know the pain of dying...“, it began.

„But this is not your problem to solve.“

Its last sentence chilled Nadira to her bones. There was no way that the man to whom the spirit belonged knew anything of the Avatar Cycle. But the spirit seemed to recognize the aura of Raava eminating from her.

Nadira didn't get to ask. The spirit desipated into black fog, first floating almost gently around them and then it started swirling and racing around them, bathing them into darkness.

Nadira panicked in the black fog engulfing her, all the feelings of fear, hoplesness, despair and finally anger screamed at her from the darkness.

And suddenly, just as quickly as it had begun, the fog vanished. Looking around she only found Geralt with his glowing eyes next to her. The psychologists lay lifeless at the center of the room.

Over them hovered the spectral presence of a young man in the same damaged armour as the warith, smiling almost serenely. The soldier dissapeared with an earnest 'Thank you' whispering softly in her ear.

Not knowing what just had happened she rushed to the men but Geralt's voice stopped her.

„Don't bother. They're dead.“

„You can't know without checking.“, Nadira objected.

„Witcher senes are sharper than average. Trust me, there is nothing we can do.“

Her heart sank and lightned at the same time. The strange cold and heat had dissapeared. The cavern now felt like a regular dark cave, if still slightly chilly underground.

„Shouldn't we at least bury them?“

„If that's important to you.“, Geralt answered.

Carrying the bodies outside, they were geeted by Cedric at the entrance.

„What happened?“, Cedric asked upon seeing the bodies.

„Curse is lifted. Didn't end well for these two though.“, the witcher answered.

„Someone needs to go back and get a shovel.“, Geralt then proceeded.

„No need.“, Nadira replied curtly.

Spotting a somewhat suitable hill, she lay down the body on her shoulder and bent two graves into existence.

„I suppose that works too.“, Geralt remarked.

They put the cruel academics to rest quite uncermoniosly. They granted them a respectful minute of silence nontheless.

When they arrived at Flotsam gate the sun already began setting.

„Will you be coming to Triss now?“

„I'll check in with Anezka first. See you later?“

Geralt nodded and turned without a further word to the city.

„Are you alright?“, Cedric asked her, putting a hand over her shoulder.

„Yeah, I need to get it together once again but I'll be okay.“

„For what it's worth, I think you did good today.“

Cedric's attempt to cheer her up was futile however.

„Yeah, well, my doing good killed two people today.“

Perhaps Nadira would have felt less terrifiied if it was really just the failed attempt at saving the scholars's lives. What unnerved her however was that she didn't feel particularly sorry for the men. She wasn't supposed to think that as an airbender.

Cedric suddenly pulled her into his arms, absolutely unabashed by the publicity of their act of fondness. And Nadira couldn't bring herself to care. She leant into him, taking what comfort she could get.

When they let go, they parted silently. Words were not always needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Geralt would say that all in all lifting the curse was a success. He didn't feel particularly sorry for the psychologists either. In his opinion they got what was coming for them. His companion seemed to be troubled however.

This was one of the reasons why he avoided working with non-witchers. But he could also understand it. In the end he was not upset by her help. She did not stand in the way, had some useful set of skills apearantly too and quite enjoyed her demonstration of strength when she pushed the gentlemen to duty. Not many showed sympathy towards a so called monster.

No. Geralt did not mind her presence at all.

What put him off however was the wraith's statement of her. _She knew the pain of dying._

The woman was young, even somewhat naive and couldn't have died before. It was a thing of impossiblity.

Yet the wraith recognized something in her. Perhaps she was no sorceress. It didn't mean that her powers could not compare to one however.

He arrived at the loud warm tavern. Dandelion was performing one of his ballads. A crowd of drunk men cheered particularly loud for his song and it didn't take Geralt long to find out why.

The poem was one of the troubadour's more vulgar and explicit works, containing ridiculous comparisons of female anatomy to fruit, vegetable or whatever comparable food came to mind.

In a corner at the far end of the room sat Triss, next to Zoltan. The serving girl was handing out drinks to both of them.

„Geralt!“, Zoltan called, raising his mug of ale in the air.

Triss smiled fondly when she noticed him too. Geralt tried to smile back. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly, though he was not sure if he actually smiled or just looked a little less gloomy.

„Sit down, ye dog! How was yer day?“, the dwarf asked him, as soon as the witcher sat down.

„Quite ordinary. Killed some endregas, lifted a curse, with the help of the, uh, southerner.“

„Oh, did the lass help ya? Told you she is a fine woman.“, Zoltan laughed.

„In a way.“, Geralt said. He stopped the serving girl in mid motion and ordered some vodka.

„What did she do?“, Triss asked. The red haired sorceress had ordered a glass of red wine and took a sip from it.

„A wraith of vengeance had taken hold of the former mental asylum. She dragged those reponsible for his death to justice.“

„Sounds like she worked some powerful sorcery there.“, Zoltan said.

„More like grabbed them by their collars and dragged them through the dirt to the wraith.“

Triss smiled mockingly. It was clear she did not celebrate the resolute act of agression as Zoltan did.

„And is the lassie fine?“, Zoltan then asked, without paying attention to Triss' dissaproval.

„She is not injured. But I think she took it hard to see those two die. She is coming over however, you can ask her yourself.“

Zoltan's face lit up on the anouncement. Triss' face soured further.

„Does she now?“, she asked rethorcally, half her face disappearing in her wine glass.

As if on command said „sorceress“ appeared in the entrance of the tavern. Looking around the hall she visibly was not in the best of moods.

When she spotted them she worked her way through the lively tavern, dancing between drunk dock workers and sailers, a handful of elves and dwarves, greeted the serving girl and almost ran into two prostitutes but skirted around them in the last second.

„Good evening.“, she said dryly.

„'evening lass.“, Zoltan greeted which baited a small smile from her after all.

„Good evening to you too.“, Triss said, Geralt refrained from using words. He just nodded acknowledgingly.

„Can we go some place quieter?“, then Nadira suddenly asked.

Getting to the point. Geralt liked that.

„Excuse me?“

Triss straightened her back and put her wine glass on the table between them.

„It would be better to talk to the two of you some place quiet where not every citzen on Flotsam can listen in.“, Nadira clarified.

Triss' alertness turned to confusion when Nadira clarified her intentions.

„Um...Geralt?“, Triss turned questioningly to the witcher.

He nodded once again. Zoltan looked confused as well, watching every one of them in exchange.

„And I'm not allowed on this secret meeting?“, the dwarf asked almost offended.

„No offense, Zoltan but I'd rather not spread this around uncontrolled.“, Nadira apologized.

„Hmpf, fine. I'll watch your drinks then Geralt, I'll take the vodka from the maid for you.“

„Thanks, Zoltan.“, Geralt said curtly.

„Then I suggest we go up to my room. It should be relatively silent and safe there.“

The trio proceeded to walk out of the tavern, which was, given the fullness of the establishment, no easy task. Finally they stepped into the night and went up the stairs to the rooms above. From behind some of the doors some very unmistakable sounds were coming. Nadira scowled, a slight blush appeared on her dark face but she left the noise uncommented and instead moved on, following Triss to her temporary residence.

The red head opened the door and bade them in. They walked into the rather tiny, and for Triss' conditions rather humble, bed room. The size of the space was further reduced by the megascope standing at the end of the room.

„Do sit down...somewhere.“

„I'll just stand.“, Nadira anounced.

Geralt did the same uncommented. The only one who rested on the bed was Triss, who now watched Nadira intently. The same looked at Geralt, asking for help with her look. The witcher nodded once again. There was no point in tallying.

„Okay, so uh, where do I sart?“

„At the beginning would be good.“, Triss remarked sarcastically.

„I came here accidently from another world.“, Nadira just blurted out and left the statement hanging in the room for a while.

Triss stood up abruptly, only to sink back onto her bed in the next second while holding her head. Too quick.

„Excuse me, what?“, Triss asked half laughing.

„Look, I know this is crazy, I know but hear me out...“

And Nadira proceeded to recount her story. From where she came from and what lead to her being here.

„Do you think there was a conjunction?“, Triss asked after hearng the story.

„It's likely. Question is, is there a way to get her back?“, Geralt asked.

„Theoretically.“, Triss answered

„But? It sounds like there is a 'but' in this.“, Nadira said.

„Practically there isn't an exact method for opening a portal to another world deliberately. Let me think for a moment.“

Triss stood up again, this time not too quickly, and paced around in her tiny space, one hand playing at her chin. Then she looked at the megascope.

„I could try contacting Ida.“

„The elven sorceress from the blue mountains?“, Geralt asked.

„Yes, she is a sage, although I don't know if I can reach her and if she will help us. Her opinion of 'dh'oine' is not the best.“

„Of course it's not.“, Nadira said in an exasperated tone.

„Can you contact her now?“, Nadira asked then.

„I can try. But I need to be alone for this. She is very weary of humans she doesn't know.“

Nadira nodded at that defeated.

„I'll let you know by tomorrow.“, Triss reassured now and looked at Nadira fascinated.

„Thank you, Triss.“, the other woman said.

„At least I know now why I don't know you. And you aren't a sorceress like Dandelion claimed.“, Triss then said, slightly opening up more to the stranger.

„Well, he just mistook my ablities for magic, though he was decorating his recountings more than necessary.“, Nadira said.

„What abilities?“, Triss asked intrigued.

„I suppose in here we are less likely to be hunted by witch haters so...“

In the next moment Nadira summoned a flame to her palm, exstinguished it and made a ball of circling air in her hand.

„I basically pulled out the ale from his clothes and from his papers.“

Triss' eyes widened as she intently observed the elements twisting and turning above the taller woman's palm.

„If this is no magic, than what is it?“

„We call it bending.“

„Is 'bending' very common in your world?“

„It is, about a half of the world's population displays bending abilities. And they are strictly restricted to the four elements.“

„I see...“, Triss said absentmindedly as she proceeded to observe the air ball. Then the twisting current disappeared when she ended the little demonstration of her talents.

„Is your world like ours?“

Once again Nadira talked of her homeworld. She had to think for a moment on where to start.

Then told them of the four nations that engulfed her world, all identifying with one of the elements: the small, but resolute Fire Nation, the constant giant that was the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, residing in the most impossible regions of their earth, the eternal ice of the poles and finally her own people, the airnomads, with their temples scattered in every direction of the wind but who kept generally on the move.

She talked of the spirits, freely entering and roaming their world, how they lived with them.

She spoke of the free city state Republic City which wasn't a monarchy but had a regularly elected leader. Of their impossible technologies.

Frankly speaking, Geralt stopped believing her when she came to speak of the giant metal birds, carrying hundreds of people into the sky. He also found the number of their total population ridiculous. They couldn't possibly be billions.

„And what is your impression of the non-humans, I mean with you not having any of them in your world?“, Geralt asked.

Nadira looked at him questioningly.

„Non -? Oh you mean the ones you call elves and dwarves?“

„Of course, non-humans.“, Triss supplied.

„Uh, sorry. I just think there isn't really a difference? I mean if someone has pointy ears, so what? Or just being short. Might as well discrimante all red haired people. No offense, Triss.“, she answered.

„It's not that simple.“, Geralt commented.

„That's what they always say to justify atrocities. But if you think about it for a moment, you'll find your imaginary divisions meaningless.“

Triss and Geralt were silenced. There wasn't really anything to object to. As a sorceress Triss was generally apalled by the discrimnation of elves, as the first human mages were trained by the Aen Seidhe. Geralt himself, often refered to as a freak and therefore put on the same level as non-humans had a similiar opinion.

„That being said.“, Nadira began to talk again.

„..I don't have an impression of 'the non-humans'. I don't know all of them. I like Cedric, Zoltan seems nice too and the smith and the blond merchant are polite enough. I'm not sure what to make of Malena and I haven't really spoken with all the rest. So there, its the same with 'real' humans. Depends on the person.“

She swang quotation marks meaningfully around the word 'real'. Her opinion became unmistakably clear. Paired with her powers Geralt could easily see how she would be branded a freak and elf advocate at some point herself.

Geralt felt a strange sens of comfort knowing yet another one residing on the „freak side“ of this miserable world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some vacation and  
> found some time time to update punctually,  
> as originally planned.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter and stick  
> around for the next. :)


	12. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric has a vision again,  
> a certain grumpy witcher refuses to accept help (as always),  
> and Iorveth is done with dh'oine.

**Chapter 12: Connected**

Cedric had not had an interesting working day in ages. Keeping watch at the asylum's ruin was a truly fascinating experience. Not because he had a particular interest in haunted buildings but because Nadira's tales were magnificent.

She kept the professor entertained and talked of a desert, populated by humans, with strange animals and a stranger way of life. Of green islands in midst of all the sand, miraculously providing its inhabitants with food and fresh water. Cedric knew that south from Nilfgaard, from which Nadira now claimed to be concretely in front of the professor, lay the realm of Ofir. The elf had no idea of the people, but someone told him of the desert once. It had been already fascinating then but Nadira's recountings were so detailed like she had been really there herself. And then the situation had taken a turn for the worst, beginning with the witcher's return with the professor's colleague draped over his shoulder.

First the unintelligable recountings of the supposed victim and then the discovery of the cruelty of the men, at which point Nadira lost her temper. The witcher and her dissappeared with the men into the underground tunnels. Cedric remained outside.

After a surprisingly short while they returned, the academics dead however. The witcher didn't care much for the men but Nadira, as she was, demanded at least some sort of burial. Cedric watched in amazement as she put two graves into existence with just an arm gesture and a stomp to the ground. The burial itself was silent, though Nadira did not need to be loud to make clear how upset she was. Cedric had the impresson it was quite the opposite with her.

Eventually they returned to Lobinden. Geralt offered to take her to his friend Triss but she refused and parted ways with the witcher temporarily. And then Cedric pulled her into his arms. He didn't care that the whole village and especially Seherim was watching, didn't ask her what was wrong or spoke any empty words of reassurance. Instead they remained that way for some time, she giving into his touch, him reveling in the warmth her body eminated. Words would have destroyed the beauty of the moment.

On that evening he did not see her again.

Cedric ended his watch as usual.

Seherim still refused to speak a single word with him.

Cedric wanted to apologize but the other elf deliberately took any opportunity from him to do so.

The elf sighed and lowered his telescope for the last time on that night. He made his way to his hut and almost immediately fell into his bed. At least he managed to take off his boots and tunic first. The bow and the telescope however he discarded very carelessly into the next corner as he entered the wood building.

Cedric dreamed.

Clearly, for the first time in ages.

He saw darkness first. An urge made him walk forward. He could not place what it was.

As Cedric moved he eventually reached a lightned path. The way was thin and seemed almost blinding as the only source of light in the empty space. For a lack of anything better to do he followed the light line.

At the end stood a figure, tall and strong and Cedric immediately recognized her.

Nadira stood motionless there, her back turned to him. A voice in the back of his head remarked very cynically that he was so far as to dream of her now but he ignored it. Cedric closed in on her. He was aware that he was dreaming now and wondered why he didn't wake up.

He always woke up when he realized he was just dreaming.

Cedric touched Nadira on the bare shoulder. In contrast to the covered up hunting gambeson she only wore a sleevless short top and trousers reaching her knees.

When his skin touched hers he expected with almost full certainty that her image would dissolve or turn into some bizarre picture. But instead she turned, just like she would if he would really touch her. Her eyes widened in wonder and then her mouth opened. From all the things she could have said Cedric couldn't have forseen what she asked him next.

„What are you doing here?“, she inquired.

It was a question one said to someone who intruded upon a place where they weren't supposed to be.

However this was his dream, so why was she asking this?

„This is my dream. So I could ask you the same thing.“,he said.

Again he expected some strange turn of events like dreams always do. And yet again her reaction was natural.

„Oh...“; she said as some sort of realization dawned on her face. Cedric began to get the feeling that this was no dream, at all.

_Oh no, not again..._

„Well, I don't know how...“, Nadira began. Cedric looked up. She had fully turned to him now. Silver tattoos ran down her arms and ended in the arrow heads on the back of her hands. The same elaborate pattern floated down on both of her legs and ended on the back of her feet as well. Her arms were strong muscle engulfed by a healthy sheen of body fat. Her stomach showed the same sort of muscle definition. Cedric didn't bother to hide his pleased impression.

Nadira who noticed his roaming gaze however glanced to the side, emberassed by the attention and crossed her arms in front of her belly in a futile attempt to hide her body.

„Sorry. I can't really control what I wear here and I didn't expect to see you.“

„What is this place?“, Cedric finally asked.

„It is difficult to explain. I would say it is a cosmic plain, tied to the energy of this world, but also bound to the rest of the universe as well as the spirit world.“

The answer was not what he expected. Then again, he did not know what to expect exactly.

Cedric was puzzled by the cryptic reply of the human woman.

„And what are we doing here?“

This strange vision was obviously leading to something. He was half afraid to find out, but it was better if he got it over with quickly.

„I don't know what you want here. But I sometimes come here to remind myself of who I am. Or rather who I am supposed to be.“, Nadira answered once again cryptically. Now Cedric was at a complete loss on what she meant, if he even ever grasped her intention to begin with.

„What do you mean?“

This time Nadira didn't say a word. Once again fear gripped Cedric that his vison would turn into a distorted nightmare. But again it did not come to that.

Instead Nadira tilted her head to the side and kept her gaze in that direction. Cedric followed her glance and almost choked on his own spit.

Not because of fear, but because of the overhelming beauty of the image he saw in front of him.

In the darkness of the space a vast net of glowing light stretched seemingly endlessly before him.

He coudn't begin to count how many lights there were, but he could say with certainty that all of them were connected to eachother with an equally illuminated string.

Cedric could feel the raw energy eminating from the network.

He felt, listened with all his senses to the powerful hum of the lights. He could feel emotions, positive, as well as negative ones, strong life energies as well as dwindling ones, the ones that radiated their ages long existence and the ones that just burst into existence a few heartbeats ago.

They all held different auras, different feelings and yet they all hummed in a harmonic melody together as one.

Cedric opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The melody had touched something in him, moved him to tears even. He could not explain the powerful influence over him.

The elf looked to Nadira for some sort of guidance, for he was lost and could not find his way back.

Tears glistend on her cheeks and Cedric immediately knew that she had to feel the same as he did.

„What is this?“, he whispered.

„Life, Cedric. Every living being on your world. Every human, elf, dwarf, plant and animal. Even the creatures you call monsters.“

„How do you know?“, he asked bewildered.

„Look down.“, she replied curtly. Cedric did as he was told and startled when he saw the same string eminating from him, tying him to her and proceeding to connect him with the network in front of him.

„How...?“

She smiled, half mocking, half compassionately.

„Do you know the greatest illusion in the universe?“, she began.

She didn't wait for him to answer the question. Nadira knew exactly that he wouldn't give her one. He was too overhelmed.

„It is seperation. Things that appear different at first glance are actually one and the same. So are the living beings on your world. Everyone acts so entitled over their exterior appearance that they forget this simple truth.“

„Is this how you see the world?“

On more than one occasion Nadira had expressed her lack of understanding for the seperation between the races. Seeing this, he began to understand now.

„Yes. It is hard to accept for many, yet so simple to see. If you look closely you'll find that very few things actually make us different from one another. Everyone has the same needs, wishes, hopes, desires and fears. If you listen carefully you can feel everything and everyone growing and breathing together. Kings as well as peasents, even Loredo and the Scoia'tael.“

„And what does this have to do with who you are?“

The sight and sense was truly magnificent. Cedric felt like his spirit has revealed something vital to his being and he was sure he was never going to be the same. But he still did not understand how she fit into this.

„The psychologists, Cedric. Their light was dimmed today.“, she answerd and raised her hand to point at something. First Cedric couldn't pinpoint what she meant. But narrowing his eyes he made out two spheres, barely visible in the shining light of the others, dark and lifless. And then he noticed several more of these dark orbs in between the glowing ones.

„Everytime someone dies, their energy dissapears from the network.“, he surmised.

„And it becomes darker.“, she supplied.

„I still don't understand.“

„This is a loss. The death of someone is supposed to be a sad thing in this context. And I should not feel relieved or happy about it. It's the opposite of what I was taught.“

„But you felt that, didn't you?“

Now the elf began to grasp at what the human was playing.

„Yes. They did so many horrible things that I thought they deserved what they got. But this is not how it is supposed to be.“

„Well, the theory you were taught is truly admirable. But often reality works differently. Is this why you were so upset?“

„Yes.“

„I understand. But I think you don't need to be. You ultimately did what you thought was right.“

„It still feels wrong.“

Cedric felt some sort of frustration coming up. He wanted to be compassionate towards her. Gods knew she needed it right now. But he also felt that his suppoort was getting him nowhere.

„Why are you so hard on yourself?“

What happened next cought him off guard, despite his expactation of a bizarr distortion of his vision.

„Because it was my job to protect them, as to protect all people.“

The words came undoubtedly from her. But behind her several more people appeared, speaking the same sentence in unison and forming a booming chorus.

Cedric did not know them. Many men and women looked at him in the same pained way she did. Everyone of them was dressed differently and their number became so large that Cedric lost sight of the end of the group as every row was farther away than the other.

He woke up before he could ask. Cold sweat coated his skin. He wiped away the body fluids with an arm as he stared onto his own wooden sailing. Tentatively he sat up, feeling dizzy from the nightmarish vision he had witnessed. His heart was still racing and his breathing came out irregularly and chopped.

He hadn't had a strong a vision as this one in ages. His eyes got used to the darkness and roamed his small space. Cedric found the bottle of vodka and made his way to grab the alcohol. He hadn't had a drink before sleep.

That must had been it. He had been so tired that he forgot to numb his senses before getting into bed.

Cedric grabbed a mug and filled it halfway to the top. Then he drowned the liquid without hestitation. The elf welcomed the familiar burning sensation in his throat, brushing the memories of his dream aside.

He exhaled, put the vodka and the mug on the small table next to his bed and returned to his sheets, closing his eyes again. The intoxication began to set in, numbing his perception until he relaxed enough to fall asleep again. He had been close to giving up the vodka since his mood had improved so much lately and Nadira's presence motivated him to make a change, starting with himself. But today he had to face that he was not quite there yet. He would not forget his dose of vodka at night again.

 

* * *

 

 Carefully Malena sneaked out of her cabin. Hiding beneath a hood she walked along the harbor and took the small path that lead from the river into the woods. When she reached the checkpoint she gave the password. Ele'yas appeared from behind a tree and greeted her.

„Caed'mil“

Malena nodded in return.

„Caed'mil, I have news.“

Ele'yas motioned for her to keep moving. He walked with her to the camp. Iorveth stood with a mountain of a man aorund a tree stump, both looking at a map.

„Henselt will be there to march in on Vergen.“

„We could go to the negotiations disguised as guards. Your Saskia can provide us with a way in, given her connection to Prince Stannis and being the Virgin of Aedirn and all that.“, the big man said.

„It could be still supiscious if Saskia showed up with guards. She doesn't exactly have an army, even if many peasents follow her.“

„Or he could die tragically in an armed conflict. I mean marching in on another country is practically begging for trouble. No one will question that.“

„Still risky. Though I suppose assasinating a king always will be. I'd prefer the operation be done when we're at least there to support Saskia's claim.

„Why not now?“

„Why so impatient?“, Iorveth shot back. The big man remained silent for a few moments.

„Fine. Have it your way. I will take my leave. I wish you a good night, fox.“

„Likewise.“

Iorveth's reply was dry. One did not need to be a mind reader to know that the Scoia'tael commander was weary of the big man who turned out to be a vatt'ghern.

He turned around and walked directly into Malena's direction. The yellow eyes with the cat pupils fixated on her shortly before he dissappeared into the night. Generally he looked stupid, with his head that was too small compared to the rest of his ridiculously muscled body. But his look held something in it that made Malena shiver.

Iorveth then saw her approach, his green eye resting on her. Malena blushed.

„Caed'mil, you have news I take it.“

„Yes, I do.“, she confirmed.

With a hand gesture he bade her to sit around the same fire she had sat around the last time she reported back.

„What do you have?“, He asked her then.

„I may have overheared something that could be a lead to her identity.“

„And?“

„I overheared her and Cedric talking about getting her back to her home. They wanted to ask the dearenn for help. She may be from another world.“, Malena blurted out.

Iorveth stared at her, blinked a few times and tilted his head in confusion.

„Have I heared correctly? Another world?“

Malena nodded.

„I am of course not one hundred percent sure if this is true. But it might explain why there is no lead of her.“

Iorveth scoffed and shook his head. He didn't believe her and Malena's heart became heavy at the sight.

„No, that's not possible. The woman is obviously mad.“

„Perhaps...“, Malena shrugged her shoulders and glanced sheepishly to the side.

„What is it you're not telling me?“, Iorveth asked then.

„Uh...well.“, she began.

„Out with it. I don't like all this tip-toeing around.“

„She might have blown my cover.“

„Might? Did she see you or did she not.“

„She did. I was careful not to get noticed, but she somehow knew and then I lost her and suddenly she stands in front of me and confronts me. In the way of dh'oine thinking herself all great now.“

Iorveth shook his head.

„Well, so much for secret information gathering.“

„Perhaps I could find out more if-“

„No, you are done.“, Iorveth declared and stood up.

„What? No wait...“, Malena stood up too, startled by the sudden change of the situation. Without thinking her hand shot to his, stopping him in his tracks. Too late she noticed her mistake. Iorveth scowled at the body contact and pulled his hand away from hers.

„What do you think you're doing?“

„Sorry, I just...I thought I could keep an eye on her. Perhaps I'll find out something else.“

His features still looked soured as he sized her up and down. It was not the interested sort of looking she recieved from the human men.

„No. This whole thing is leading nowhere. The dh'oine is obviously crazy and if she didn't give our location away by now she won't be in the near future either. I have more important matters to attend to.“

To him the conversation was done. He went off somewhere else, to do Gods knew what.

Malena kept standing there, tears burning in her eyes. His reaction hurt her and she couldn't shake off the feeling of having failed. She blinked the tears away and forced herself to remain calm. The urge to cry made soon way to blind anger. Anger she directed to the dh'oine woman. It was her fault after all that she didn't give her anything worthwile to report. Malena hated all humans, but for the southerner she developed a special kind of hatred and came to the assessment that she had to pay for Malena's miserable state.

 

* * *

 

 Iorveth was tired and annoyed. Annoyed by the pushy witcher who for some reason had no patience regarding the death of Henselt whatsoever. Frankly Iorveth too thought the sooner that whoreson died the better. But it didn't mean he had to jump into the operation head on and without a proper plan.

Something was off about the witcher but he wasn't sure what exactly. However Iorveth knew almost certainly that the man wasn't as stupid as he wanted him to believe.

And now Malena came barging in with news of the sorceress being from another world.

The notion couldn't get any more ridiculous. He was now convinced that the sorceress wasn't a horrible liar. She possibly could not have been that obnoxscious. Appearantly she simply wasn't in her right mind when she openly told people to be from another world.

Iorveth knew of the conjunctions and it was common knowledge how the ruin known as humans appeared in their world through this particular phenomenon. But he would have noticed if there had been another conjunction. And he refused to imagine more humans coming into their world via this magical cataclysm. As if they weren't breeding and multiplying like vermin as was.

He walked into his tent. Her strange narrow device lay there, the smooth surface glistening in the light of the torches.

He took it in hand again, eying it from all sides in hopes of finding some sort of hidden mechanism that would reveal the secrets of the artefact. But there were only the buttons on the side and pushing them only revealed the image of a thousand stars on the night sky in between strange colourful lines of light, and above it an empty field with a box of strange signs underneath it.

It was useless and he had no other ideas on how to proceed. So he just gave up on solving her mystery. It simply held no benefit to him and he had more important matters to take care of, now that their victory was near.

Grudgingly Iorveth accepted that Ele'yas had been right with his concerns after all.

 

* * *

 

 The child squirmed and screamed under the watery touch of the Avatar. That morning, just after breakfast a woman came by and on her hand a crying child.

The boy, who could not have been older than eight years, had appearantly climbed a tree and forseeably fell off a branch that had been to weak to carry his body weight. Now there were large blue spots on his back and shoulder. But since the branch was luckily not too high, the fall resulted in minor surface scraches and hematomes.

The boy finally stopped squealing when he registered that the water wasn't actually hurting him. Through tears he observed the gentle glow of Nadira's hand on his shoulder. His mother stood slightly farther away, hand clasped before her mouth as she watched the display. Anezka on the other hand stood opposite her and had held the boy the whole time to keep him from moving around too much.

Nadira finished the healing session when she felt that there wasn't much that she could do anymore.

The blue areas had reduced to light yellow spots. Following an inspecting touch from the boy himself it became evident that they didn't hurt as much anymore either.

„Melitele be praised. Thank you, I was so afraid.“, his mother said.

„No problem. Always happy to help.“, Nadira replied.

Anezka took a hand full of silver from the woman and handed her a salve, probably the same chamomile salve Nadira used for her injuries.

„Put this on the cuts and he should heal without a problem. If you notice anything else, come back immediately and I will see what we can do.“

The woman and her son left and when they were away Nadira exhaled audibly.

„Damn! That kid was annoying.“, Nadira exclaimed.

„Didn't know you get so impatient with children.“, Anezka remarked and tucked the money away in a small wooden box.

„I am very patient, but squaking like that so early in the morning? I'm frankly more concerned about his throat than anything else.“

Anezka laughed.

„I suppose you if you'll have kids some day you teach them to be silent at all costs.“, she joked.

„Yeah, well, perhaps I should find a man first before I think about how to raise my kids.“, Nadira commented.

„Cedric seems to be willing.“, Anezka said in a low voice.

Nadira did not say anything as she looked up, expression tired and gave only an annoyed tone, which on the other hand extracted a laugh from the herbalist.

A knock drew Nadira's attention away from the exchange. Anezka looked up as well.

Nadira was quickly by the door but didn't open immediately.

„Who is this?“, she asked first.

Anezka had told her not to open the door without identifying the visitor first, so the herbalist could say if they were friendly. And if Nadira was alone she was forbidden from opening at all.

„It's me, Triss.“

Anezka frowned.

„Triss?“

„The sorceress who is with the witcher.“

„Oh, I didn't know you were friends. Go ahead, open.“

Nadira opened the door and saw Triss smiling at her for a greeting.

„Good morning there.“

„Good morning to you too.“

„Can we talk in private.“

„Sure.“, Nadira answered.

She was probably going to tell her about the elven mage who was supposed to help her get back home. Nadira turned to Anezka before leaving.

„I'll take a walk with Triss, will be back in a few minutes.“

„Take all the time you need, dear.“, Anezka said and let the Avatar be on her way.

The woman walked away from the village and slightly into the forest. They passed Cedric's watchtower and Nadira wanted to greet the elf, but he either ignored her or didn't notice her.

She ignored the uneasy sting in her chest when he didn't answer her and kept following the red haired sorceress until they found a spot where they could talk unbothered.

„I'v contacted Ida. I won't lie to you. She reacted rather distantly, didn't give a direct confirmatin or refusal.I wouldn't bet my hopes on her.“

Triss looked up to her with big apologetic eyes. The sorceress was not only delicately lithe but also not very tall. Nadira probably dwarfed her by two heads and had to look down in order to keep eyecontact.

„I kind of expected something like that.“, Nadira sighed.

„But there is still a way.“, Triss then began.

„Are there other -what did you call her?- sages? What are they anyway?“

„No, not really. The sages, or Aen Seavherne are very rare mages, who can sense portals into other worlds or can even open them deliberately. Ida is the only one left of her kind.“

„Then what other way is there?“

„There is someone I know. Her name is Ciri and she has also abilities that allow her to purposely travel through worlds.“

„I thought Ida was the only one who can do that?.“

„Yes, but it's a little bit more complicated. The problem is we don't know where Ciri is at the moment.“

Nadira was confused. If this Ciri had the abilities, didn't that directly contradict the fact of Ida being the only sage? But Triss didn't elaborate when Nadira asked.

„I am confused now. And what do you mean, we?“

„Geralt and I. Ciri is his adoptive daughter.“

„Can't we look for her then?“

„It's not that simple. For one we have no lead on Ciri. And the other thing is, well, Geralt is wanted for regicide.“

„What?“

Regicide? Geralt didn't seem liked the type to commit political murder. But people often betray their first impression.

„He is innocent. He is being framed by another and he has to clean his name from the accusations. Until that is done we can't even begin to look for Ciri or travel to meet Ida, so..“

Trss made meaningful pause and gvae her an apologetic shrug with her delicate shoulders.

„So...you are stuck until then. In the meanwhile we would also appreciate a little help, if you can.“

„And how am I supposed to help? I am not even from here and Geralt is appearantly stuck neck deep into local political scheming that he can't possibly think he'll get out of alone.“

„He is after the real murderer. Loredo knows something but he'll ony spill it when he has dealt with the kayran.“

„That giant sea monster living in the riverbank?“

„Yes. If you can talk to Geralt and convince him to take your help, than he'll have a better chance at succeeding and he'll get the information possibly more quickly.“

„And why don't you help him. You are a real sorceress after all.“

Nadira somehow couldn't shake off the feeling of being used. But perhaps it was also her anxiety misleading her.

„First of all, it is in your interest that he succeeds and you can help further that goal. Secondly, I am able to defend myself but I am no fighter. I can't stand against that thing but you...Geralt told me of your capabilities and if the story about how you managed Loredo is even remotely true than clearly you are the more suitable opponent for the beast than me.“

„But you are the one who is affiliated with this Ida. Can't you take me to her while Geralt solves his problem?“

„Theoretically I could. But it was my king who has been murdered. And...and I'd hate to leave Geralt alone with this.“

„Okay, then I suppose I'll talk to him.“

„Good. I will be there, too. Geralt went out on a contract early in the morning but he should be back by noon. Be at the inn then.“

Nadira nodded.

„Alright see you at lunch.“

And with that the conversation ended. Triss made a hand gesture that summoned a black hole in the next moment a bit further away from them. The sorceress entered and what seemed to be a portal closed immediately behind her.

Nadira looked on dumbfounded at the display. People were treating her like a curiousity but clearly they were not exactly normal either.

Which reminded her of Cedric who avoided her presence this morning. The airbender went back to the village and inevitably passed by the watchtower. Coincidently the man she was looking for just had climbed down the tree, probably to finish off some nekkers he had cought.

Cedric didn't come far however.

„Just to be clear, are we going to ignore eachother forever now or will you be talking to me again at some point?“

Cedric responded with a tired stare.

„I...“

In the next moment he moved forward, not entirely straight, staggered to the side and in an attempt to correct his course, almost fell forward if Nadira hadn't cought him in time. His face landed on her chest, his hands held onto her hips as he attempted to stabilize himself.

Normally Nadira would have blushed and she was about to but the unmistakable stench of alcohol eminated from him, eleminating any childish prudishness she might have otherwise displayed.

He was drunk, more than usual which made the situation more serious and worrisome. Her arms steadied him beneath his armpits as she leant forward to lift him up to his feet.

„Cedric, what happened?“

„Didn't sleep well.“, he drawled.

„You need to rest.“, Nadira decreed.

„I have to work.“

„You have to lie in bed and sober up first. You couldn't even walk straight. I am surprised that you managed to climb the ladder.“

Nadira stepped beside him and threw one of his arms over her shoulder to support him that way. She looked up with a side glance, having already prepared an excuse for Seherim on why Cedric couldn't work. But Seherim appearantly wasn't interested in that. He nodded an acknowledgment, than turned away with a disdainful glare.

The Avatar frowned, looked away and exhaled in frustration. She opted to walk Cedric home instead.

The villagers silently followed them with looks. Inevitable murmurs erupted but Nadira couldn't help it.

By now someone had somewhere at some point surely created the rumor of them getting married in secret while they hid away their illegimate children in some dark pit. Bringing him home wasn't going to make it any worse.

After a few paces they reached his cabin. Cedric fumbled at his pocket and fished out the archaic key to his door. He attempted to push the tool into the lock several times without success. Before he could try for the fifth time, Nadira took away the key and opened the door herself. It earned her an annoyed growl from the elf.

She sat him down on his bed and upon smelling more alcohol in the room she opened the windows immediately after closing the door, allowing light and air to circulate in the limited space.

Next to his bed on a small night table lay the empty bottle of vodka. The mug had at some point tumbled down on the floor.

„Cedric...“

„I know, I know.“, he stopped her from scolding him. He had supported his arms on his knees and covered his face in both of his hands. He was clearly exhausted and ashamed.

„I am not going to judge you..“, Nadira said then and sat next to him on the matress. Tentatively she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He removed his hands from his face and sheepishly looked at her.

„...I just want to know what prompted this.“, she finally clarified.

Cedric scoffed and looked away.

„Where should I begin?“, he whispered.

„You don't have to answer immediately. Take your time, I'll get you some water in the meantime.“

Nadira stood up and searched for some clean water. Only problem was, there was none.

She found some water in a bucket, near the window opening to the backside of the cabin but it was anything else but clean.

„It's the only water I have...“, she heared Cedric comment from the other end of the room. Nadira didn't respond. In a fluent movement a portion of the water was floating above her hand.

Skillfully she seperated mud and everything else that could be earthbent away from the liquid.

It looked clear afterwards but she still didn't trust it. The water kept floating above her hand while Cedric kept on watching, as fascinaed as he'd always been whenever he witnessed her bending. Nadira grabbed the mug lying on the floor and checked if it was completely empty. Eventhough it was dry the smell of the alcohol still clung to it but she couldn't help it at the moment. The Avatar lead the water into the mug. Cedric had already reached out to take it from her but she wasn't willing to let him have the refershment just yet.

„Nuh-uh. This isn't safe yet.“

First she heated it up until it began to boil. Not sure if the mug would survive the ordeal she immediately cooled it again. She hoped the heating had eliminated all or at least most of the germs. When it was cold again she finally handed the mug over to Cedric.

He took it with greed and downed it.

„Thank you.“, he said then.

Nadira sat beside him once again, silently. She had already voiced her question.

„I never told you why I drink.“, he began.

„Your trauma from the time you were a Scoia'tael?“, she supplied.

„Not only that...“

He inhaled sharply and exhaled meaningfully while he put the mug down on the night table.

„I have visions, sometimes of the past, but often of the future, usually of the unpleasant future.“

„So you try to escape, by getting drunk?“

„Yes. The alcohol numbs my senses, it becomes more difficult to see anything but last night, I forgot to drink and when I fell asleep I had a vision again.“

„What have you seen that got you so terrified?“

He turned and faced her completely now. Fear lay in his eyes and his mouth opened in a desperate attempt to say something but no sound came out.

He swallowed and after some seconds of silence found his words again.

„I saw you, in the dark and you were...you were talking of your worries and then...“

„A bunch of people appeared behind me?“

Cedric stopped in his tracks and stared at her, shocked and in disbelief.

„How do you...?“

Nadira closed her eyes wearily. Now it was her turn to breath meaningfully.

„I don't think you had a vison, Cedric.“

He kept staring at her, waiting for an explanation. There wasn't really anything else for him to do after the revelation he recieved.

„I felt horrible, after the incident with the waith. Like I have told you...“

She refered to the conversation they had on the cosmic plain.

„After I knew what they had done I was kind of happy that they died, because I thought they deserved it..“

Nadira's voice faltered at the end of the sentence.

„Eversince I was a little kid people have taught me how prescious life is, later they taught me that it was my duty to protect it and that revenge was like a double edged sword: you hurt someone else with it but ultimately you hurt yourself as well and therefore it isn't equal to justice.“

She made a pause.

In a way she began to feel selfish. She was here because she wanted to support Cedric, not to talk about her identity crisis as the Avatar.

„It was all great, as long as it was all in theory but as you said...reality is a whole different deal.“

Cedric looked on, dumbfounded and finally blinked a few times.

„What do you mean 'your duty is to protect life'? And you said you have to remind yourself of who you are?“

Well, she couldn't silence the truth forever.

„I didn't tell you the whole truth. It's true that bending the elements is normal to us, but usually only one element at a time. I am the only one who can bend all four.“

Cedric kept staring.

Of course this incomplete explanation wouldn't make the cut for him.

„I am something my people call the Avatar and traditionally it is my job to keep balance and peace in the world and protect everyone and yada, yada, yada...“

Another breath.

„But, you know, if nothing really requires that kind of attention, the position pretty much becomes pointless. And now, there was finally something where I could step up and be the Avatar I was trained to be and instead I was relieved that those two sodds died.“

She looked into a confused face, eyes widened in astonishment.

„I thought my revelation was going to be shocking to you but you are actually...“  
„Weirder than you?“  
„Burdened. I wanted to say more burdened.“

„Yeah, well not exactly if you just hold some title without actually doing anything for it.“

„Yes, you are. Perhaps not in the way you thought you would be but you feel like you are an imposter.“

„Yes, that's exactly how I feel. How do you manage to say so much smart stuff eventhough you are drunk?“

This time Cedric chuckled. It was a careless, genuinely amused laugh, despite his depressed state. It made Nadira feel a little more cheerful herself.

„Years of training.“, he mused but became serious again.

„You still haven't told me who those strange peopel were.“

„My past lives.“, she answered matter of factly.

„Excuse me?“

„The Avatar is born, not trained. Well, there is a serious amount of training but what I am trying to say is that the Avatar as a being is born and if one Avatar dies, they are reborn according to the cycle of the elements in the next nation.“

„I'm not sure if I understand.“

„The cycle goes likes this: first fire, than air, than water and finally earth. It represents the order in which the first Avatar learned to master the elements. I was born as an airbender, which means the Avatar who came before me was a firebender and the one who will come after me a waterbender.“

„I see. So the people I saw, they were...you?“

„In a way.“

„And for how long has this cycle been going on exactly? There were a lot of rows.“

„Roughly ten thousand years? The records from the early era are kind of mushy.“

„Ten thousand years?!“, Cedric exclaimed. His eyes were open so widely that Nadira worried they would fall out of his head any moment.

„Do you remember any of those lives?“

„No, but if I meditate and focus I can reach out to one of them and ask the previous Avatars for advice. It becomes more difficult the farther I try to reach and really straining when I attempt to contact an Avatar who came before the last water tribe Avatar.“

„But in theory you have their experience at your disposal.“

„If I manage to connect with my past lives properly, yes.“

„So you are technically older than me, with your ten thousand years of wisdom.“

„It's not like that, really. I consciously recall only my own life, which is only twenty six years in total, minus the first two years or so. Anything beyond that needs extra efforts.“

„It's still amazing. This cycle of constant renewal. It is a solid part of elven belief but so far I haven't witnessed it firsthand.“

Nadira smiled at the excited observations Cedric made. His amzement of her reassured her but this wasn't actually going to be about her.

„I didn't come here to bolster my ego, I was worried about _you_.“

„But you are helping me. With this you help me understand what I saw last night. So if I hadn't had a vision, what did I see?“

„I couldn't sleep that night, so I meditated, as I was taught and I attempted connecting with the past Avatars. Looking on the network of life usually humbles. Reminds me of what I am supposed to be when once again the ugly and shallow side of me shows. If you have a naturally stronger spiritual energy, then perhaps the connection you and I have drew our spirits to eachother.“

„So you think we have a connection?“

A blush krept up Nadira's cheek when Cedric said his last sentence with a particularly troubling tone.

„Not that way, I mean...“

Now it was Cedric's turn to put a hand on her shoulder and smile.

„It's fine. I understand what you mean. In fact that vision made me understand quite a lot of things. You'd think after centuries of living I would know all that myself.“

„This world isn't exactly encouraging connectedness. I've been only here for roughly a week and it has become abundantly clear. I can't begin to imagine what centuries must feel like.“

„One becomes disillusioned but never hopeless.“

They remained silent for a while, only the sound of their breathing audible in the dusty room. Cedric found his voice first.

„Nadira?“

„Yes?“

„A few words of advice: You may feel like an imposter but you are not. Perhaps your world hasn't offered you a chance to prove yourself but destiny wouldn't have bestowed upon you this responsibility if you weren't capable enough. You have stood up for the less fortunate in Flotsam and you call people out on the bad things they do. You owe it to no one. It isn't your world to begin with and yet you have stepped up. This alone speaks volumes of who you are. And I think that makes you more than worthy of the role you have described.“

Nadira blushed furiously. No one really challenged her role as the Avatar but then again, no one has ever appreciated her position and help either.

Cedric acknowledged her as a competent Avatar and the feeling she got from it couldn't be described.

She looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

„Thank you.“, she whispered almost inaudibly.

„And thanks to you I also feel better. I should get back to-“

A hand stopped him from moving further and finishing his sentence.

„Uh-uh, you stay here mister. You're in no condition to get back to work.“

„I'm fine now. And it's not like I am ever sober.“, he countered.

„And you got next to no sleep....thanks to me. So take the day off to rest.“

„But Seherim is alone...“  
„I will tell him why you can't show up and apologize personally.“

Cedric looked to the side defeated.

„You won't let me leave this place, will you?“

„We both know that you need the sleep. I am just asking you to take care of yourself, just for today. And since it is kind of my fault, I will come by later with some food and I if you need it I bet Anezka has some herbs against hangovers.“

Cedric smiled.

„Fine. I shan't let your effort go in vain.“

They parted ways both equally in peace with themselves. Nadira left Cedric tucking himself in his bed, while she exited the door.

„See you later.“, she said as a goodbye. Cedric nodded wordlessly but a smile played around his lips. The Avatar then closed the door, turned on her heel and left, facing the direction leading to Flotsam.

 

* * *

 

 At lunch Dandelion recited another of his poems loudly and with enthusiam to which Zoltan clapped excitedly. Geralt himself never really had a thing for poetry but what his friend had produced in the past few days was outright disgusting.

The bard stopped midsentence when Nadira walked in, approaching their table and at the vulgar and sexist poem her face hardened into an intimidating frown that even Geralt had to admit was quite impressive.

Both men, Zoltan and Dandelion, greeted her. In return she acknowledged them with a nod but kept otherwise silent. Geralt retruned the gesture as well. At some point Triss joined them and the group ordered their meals.

„So...“, Nadira began the conversation which was, compared to the past days, unusual for her.

„Heared you are taking on the kayran.“

„Yeah, Loredo pays some good money.“

„Need any help?“

What Geralt needed was for the monster to dissappear and preferably take the accusations against him of being a regicide with it. But life was never this easy, especially not for him.

„I'll be fine.“, Geralt answered instead.

„Triss has contacted Ida.“, the woman finally cut to the chace.

„As expected she hasn't exactly agreed to help me so I may possibly need another way back and...“  
„Not a single word.“, Geralt hushed her up.

„Uh...“, Nadira's mouth opened in confusion, brows knitting into a dumbfounded frown.

„Not here anyway.“, Geralt then added and proceeded to chew on the pork steak the maid had brought him. He looked pointedly at Triss while doing so. The sorceress made a point of dissappearing into her wine glass.

A heavy silence descended upon them. Sensing the tension Dandelion appearantly decided to be the hero and do something against it.

„How about a song?“, he began.

„If I hear you likening a woman's breasts to melons again, I swear I will get some melons and throw them right into your face.“, Nadira then clarified her opinion of Dandelion's poor prose.

„Oh, I assure it is not.“, the bard declared then.

„I will sing an old elven ballad.“

As soon as he finished his sentence he pulled out his lute and played the first tone. Several heads in the tavern turned to him, listening to the admittedly beautiful melody eminating from the instrument. Especially the elves gifted him all their attention as they listened to the story of beautfuly Ettariel, some of them had even a serene expression of nostalgia on their slim faces.

The pleasent song seemed to relax the foreign woman as well. As she calmly listened, she breathed in controlled air currents, first in through her nose and then out through her mouth.

„When and where are we going to discuss our further...movements?“

„We could go to my room again. Right after lunch?“, Triss proposed and immediately burried her face into her glass again as soon as she finsihed the sentence.

„Good idea.“, Geralt commented curtly. Helping the woman get back home was one thing but he didn't like the direction Triss had took for this situation.

„Am I going to get left out again?“, Zoltan asked.

„I promise, I will explain everything to you some time.“, Nadira apologized to the dwarf.

„And who knows when this some time will be...“; Zoltan grumbled into his mug of ale.

The last note escaped Dandelion's lute. The tavern had become quiet while the bard sang the old elven ballad and the perfomance earned him loud cheerful applause. Taking his hat off the troubadour bowed deeply to his audience and returned to his seat, but not without making his name known on the way back to his place of course.

Dandelion looked around between his friends and scowled.

„You know, you could at least show some appreciation for my perfomance.“, he then commented.

„It was nice.“

It was Nadira who forced a compliment out. Geralt had seen how she listened intently. But he suspected that for one: she didn't understand elder speech and therefore had no idea what the song was about.

And second: her problem kept interest in such trivial things at bay. So he believed her comment but the troubadour wasn't as convinced.

„Seriosly, I try to cheer you up and when I come back here you are even gloomier than before. What happened to you?“

„Our friends are going to escape in their private room to keep their secrets from us.“, Zoltan commented.

Dandelion looked on in silence. Something worked in his mind and Geralt almost heared the wheels click into place.

„Oh...Oh Geralt, I didn't know that..Oho, but you can tell me anything, I won't judge you.“, the bard began.

Yes, that was exactly what Geralt feared.

„Dandelion...“

„I mean with two such wonderful ladies, really. You always were a skirt chaser but you have outdone yourself. I applaud you.“

Geralt's lips had become one thin line of anger, Triss coughed on her wine. Nadira blushed in emberassment, her expression blank while she mouthed a question. Zoltan palmed his face as a response.

„Dandelion, shut up. Just for once in your life.“, Geralt grunted. It was astonishing how the bard managed to challenge his self control on a daily basis.

„What?“, he asked stupidly.

„Can we go now. I'm finished.“, Nadira intervened.

„Yes, good idea.“, Triss agreed and both women already stood up.

„Well and my appetite has dissappeared.“, Geralt declared and joined the women.

As they went out of the door, Dandelion waved and threw them a „Have fun!“ loudly at their backs.

Geralt and the two women reached their destination quickly, once again noticing the lively buisness of the whores in the rooms they passed.

„You told her of Ciri?“, Geralt asked immediately after the door closed behind them.

„What else should I do? We don't really have plenty of options here, Geralt.“

„Was I not supposed to know?“, Nadira inquired rethorically. Her tone indicated clearly that she already was aware of the fact.

„Everyone already knows about Ciri.“, Geralt replied exasperatedly.

„But she isn't supposed to turn up and Triss knows exactly why.“, the witcher proceeded when he saw the confusion developing on Nadira's face following his contradictory answer.

„I'm sorry. I think I'm missing something here.“, Nadira declared.

„Ciri has a rare and powerful gift. The ability to travel worlds is a trait cultivated for a very long time by the ancient elves and Ciri is the only carrier of this ability. People have already hunted her in the past for it, she is still hunted by some and therefore on the run. Showing up in one place for a longer period of time could make her vulnerable.“

„Oh. Well, if it is too much trouble than I won't burden you more than necessarry.“

„Thank you. Appearantly you have more common sense than some other people.“

The words slipped out of the witcher before he could think about them. When he turned Triss stared at him, first with wide eyes and then her nostrils flared as a frown made its way to her brows.

„Well, excuse me if I want to get someone back to where they actually belong. And sorry for trying to get you some help!“

„I don't need help..“

„I know, that's what you always say. But do you know what, Geralt? That's bullshit.“

Geralt had to listen twice when he heared the foul word escape the sorceress's mouth.

„You pretend you are alone in this world and then you get into trouble you can't solve on your own and because you are this lone wolf you just try to solve your problems on your own. But you have friends Geralt, people you can ask for help and we both know the kayran is more than you can manage.“

„I can manage, I have...“

„What? Síle's help? Do you really expect her to go down with you into the dirty river waters and fight a giant tentacle monster for you? Admittedly she does a lot of dirty work but this is not the kind she actually does.“

„Uh, should I leave?“, Nadira chimed in between, completely forgotten by the pair for the moment.

„So your great plan is to let another woman help me?“

„My great plan is that you can help eachother. She needs a way back home, you need help with clearing your name of the regicide charges, starting with the kayran. And Ciri won't be in anymore danger than she already is if she comes back briefly. It's not even certain that her help will be needed. Ida hasn't exactly refused.“

Finally done with the discussion they remembered Nadira being with them.

„Do you really want to help me. I can't tell where this ordeal will lead, you might as well end up hanging from the scaffold with me.“, Geralt then asked harshly. Taken aback by the sudden attention Nadira startled before she mustered up a reply.

„Do I have a choice?“, she finally asked back. To that Geralt gave no answer. He couldn't really see her getting what she wanted any other way. The witcher knew the feeling of being forced into a certain action.

„Just want to make sure you know what you're signing up for. And I wouldn't blame you if you quit midway. I'd even help you then if I can.“

„You are innocent, right?“

Geralt looked to the side and nodded. He had never been one to defend his case furiously.

„Then I'll help gladly. And if you are taking all these risks for getting me back, it's the least I can do to repay you.“

„Alrigh then. I can't believe I'm doing this, but here we are....“, Geralt muttered, more to himself really than to communicate.

„I still need to take care of some buisness. When I'm ready to take on the beast I will let you know and we'll plan our next movements.“

„You got a deal.“; Nadira sad nonchalantly.

„We'll see if you are still so thrilled once that thing shows up.“, Geralt commented dryly and wondered once again how he got into an unwanted partnership.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to another chapter of this magnficent fanfiction.  
> I ám running a little late with the update, but I also had to move to  
> a new flat in the last two weeks and I have to finish a paper for uni.  
> My private internet connection isn't set up yet so I may or may not be  
> misusing the university wifi for this, so bare with me, please. :/  
> I hope you like this chapter and as always kudos and comments are  
> very much appreciated.


	13. Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malena has a stupid plan and Cedric and Nadira finally get it together.  
> In the meanwhile the team in Republic City have finally a concrete plan.
> 
> !!!Chapter Warning!!!  
> Mentions of sexual violence and rape ahead!  
> If these things trigger you then I suggest you skip  
> the paragraphs taking place in Republic City.  
> I will also mark the part so you have an easier time avoiding it.
    
    
    **Chapter 13: Crimes**
    
    Malena eventually reached the door of her small cabin sometime before sunrise. Making sure she was not followed underneath her ragged hood she opened the door and entered quickly.
    The elf discarded her cloak very carelessly on the humble hay matress and Malena followed soon after.
    For a while she just sat there, staring at her wall that sure had seen better days in the past. Only one thought was clear:  
    
    Payback.  
    
    She somehow had to teach the dh'oine a lesson and sate her own thirst for revenge. 
    But how?  
    
    Roaming her room Malena's eyes finally fixed on a knife still stuck in a piece of hard cheese. 
    The cheese was donated to her by the inn keeper who saved the food from the garbage and thought he did her some sort of favor with his act of supposed generosity. She had wanted to throw it right back into his face but from a realistic viewpoint she hadn't had the luxurey of being arrogant and picky.
    The knife that was stuck in the piece was a cheap one, not very refinded but certainly useful.
    Malena stood up and pulled the knife from the cheese. Weighing it in her hand she quickly returned to her bed and deposited the tool under the pillow.
    It'll do the job, Malena thought satisfied and fell asleep with a smile that night.  
    
    The next day she woke up early and refreshed. She found some bread and milk that actually were still good and had both for breakfast. Then she took her knife, hid it beneath her dress and left her home. 
    And exactly like last time her victim presented herself to her on a silver platter.
    Around the corner Malena found the human sorceress merrily chatting with Mottle.
    This time she asked about water skins. The merchant had several pieces on offer but the human went for two slim ones, not very big but handy, as they could be tied around the torso.
    The women kept talking even after the transaction.  
    
    Malena had observed that they had developed quite a friendly relationship.
    They often found the time to chat, usually about unimportant stuff, as they lively discussed a similiar topic now.  
    
    Keeping herself in the shadows Malena approached her target. Carefully she pulled out her knife and positioned the pointy end cautiously away from herself. 
    Her heart sprang with excitement as she imagined how she would sink her blade into this ugly dh'oine's fat flesh.  
    
    Nobody had noticed her yet.  
    
    With a few glances to the left and to the right she made sure that not too many witnesses were around, which was the case as it was still quite early in the morning. And eventhough Mottle's house was on the rim of the non-human district she wasn't particularly worried about the guards. 
    Two of them were on patrole but never went into the district itself. They also didn't care for the elves and dwarves who lived there and weren't too keen on caring for humans who ventured into the quarter on their own volition either. So they had purposefully turned away from the interaction between the sorcress and Mottle.
    Malena waited for the right moment and when the dh'oine ended the conversation and turned around to leave she knew it had come.  
    
    Jumping from the shadow she shot the knife directly into her face and stopped just a few centimeters from her nose.
    „If you believe in any gods then say your prayers now!“, Malena anounced.
    The human looked at her in surprise. Mortified gasps eminated around them, someone sharply sucked in their breath. But no shock or fear could be made out on the human's round face. Instead there lay a question in her eyes.
    „What exactly are you doing?“, she asked stupidly.
    „Don't mock me, dh'oine! What could I possibly want with a knife in your face?“, Malena clarified unnecessarily. 
    It was remakable how infuriating this human was.
    „If you are going to attack then you have the wrong foot stance.“, the human then replied.
    „What are you talking about?!“
    Malena had expected many things from the dh'oine. Among her imaginations were also a viscious fight and her falling to her knees while begging for mercy, or hell, even how the human ran away from her. She expected her to curse and insult her. But Malena didn't know what to do with helpful tips and a lecture on how to properly assault people.
    „If you are not standing properly than your stance isn't stable and anyone can take you down easily.“, she proceeded to explain with a very calm and matter of fact tone.  
    
    In the meanwhile Mottle had clasped her hands in front of her mouth and gasped when she had seen the blade glisten in Malenas hand. The rest of the few people who were already up and working stopped in their tracks, completely captured by the display and so still as if they hoped to stop the time with their own movements.
    But the human didn't care for the moment of shock and so the time around her kept flowing carelessly.
    Malena had waited enough. She had decided to put her plan finally into action. The knife moved further towards the human. In the next seconds Malena expected some kind of body contact and blood.
    What she felt instead was her hand with the blade being gripped, twisted painfully, the knife removed and her hitting the ground almost with her face.
    It happened so quickly that she didn't even know in which direction she fell or what exactly had happened.
    For a few moments she lay there. Humiliation weighing heavily on her shoulders. 
    Then finally she dared to look up and saw the human offering her own hand for help. In the other she held her knife. Her face had a warm smile on it, so absolutely defying the animosity from Malena's side.
    The onlookers kept silent, probably not knowing how to process the events themselves.
    For a lack of anything better to do, Malena took the offered hand and stood up. It felt like she had accepted defeat that way.
    In the next moment the knife was given back to her and the human modeled her position into what she thought was a stable and effective starting position for an attack. The whole situation was so surreal that Malena wondered if she actually woke up or if she was still in her hay bed dreaming all this.
    „But to be honest...“, the human then broke the bizzarre picture.
    „You don't really seem like a murderer to me.“  
    
    The sentence had the effect of a liberating spell. The audience who had followed the display in silence found the courage to speak up.
    „Of course she's a murderer!“
    „Doesn't have the guts to do it honestly so she wants to be clever.“
    „Usually lets her Scoia'tael friends do her dirty work!“
    The accusations of the elves and dwarves surrounding them hit hard. Malena had convinced herself that she was fighting for the Aen Seidhe and even for the dignity of the dwarves who were so heavily humiliated and discrminated in the human cities.
    But no one was thankful. Instead they despised and mistrusted her. 
    What happened next only made the whole situation worse.
    „Guys, please. You can't just accuse people of murder without any proof.“
    Despite the assault on her own life the human defended her from the other Seidhe.  
    
    This was wrong. This is not how it was supposed to be. 
    Malena had a set mindset about the world. But the world itself contradicted it now. And the contradiction tore her apart: she wanted to believe that actaually not all humans were pricks, just like the city elves believed but the other side protested vehemently. 
    The side that hated all humans, blamed them for her and other's misery. The side that killed a lot of men in this same believe and that now was threatened to be invalidated. And this would mean she was evil because the murders weren't justified.
    Confused and overhelmed by her own feelings Malena couldn't take it anymore. Before her tears saw the light of day she ran away, didn't look back and left the crowd staring after her.  
    
      
    
    **!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

* * *
    
    
      
    
      
    
    „You can keep your dignity and get a lighter sentence if you talk!“
    Nagihiko Bei Fong hit the table in front of him so hard that the platinum walls of the small interrogation room almost shook.
    „I ain't sayin' nothin'.“, said Shady Shin IV.
    The notorious crime boss was still relatively young and made a great effort of continueing the generation long questionable legacy of his family. 
    He sat there, casually leaning on the unfriendly wood chair, legs wide apart and grinning at the chief of police outspokenly insolently.
    The wrinkles on Nagihiko's forhead became deeper, his frown even more terrifying as he stared into the eyes of the convict directly.
    Shady Shin's grin dissipated but his gesture was still a complete display of disrespect.  
    
    „Stop bawling! We have enough evidence to put you in jail for the rest of your worthless life and we'll get your friends, too. So spare yourself some time and sing.“
    „Naw, I don't think so. The way I see it you folks need me and my knowledge. But tell you what, Nagi?“
    Shady Shin didn't get to finish his sentence immediately. Bei Fong grabbed his collar, lifted him closer to his eyes.
    „Whatch your words.“, Bei Fong threatened at the inappropriate usage of a nickname.
    Shady Shin's ugly grinn reappeared.
    „I ain't no snitch, officer. And I'm not tellin' you nothin' without my lawyer.“
    Bei Fong let go of the man by pushing him back into his chair, perhaps using more force than necessary, and left the interrogation room without a comment.  
    
    He had been squeezing Shady Shin IV. for hours now but he hadn't come significantly farther than before. 
    This whole ordeal began when Detective Huan noticed an increase of missing people reports, often dissapeared young people, mainly women but there had also been a noticable amount of men.
    Trusting his officer the chief had taken up the investigation. The department had focused on that particular phenomenon for the past three or four weeks now. 
    Investigations soon had lead them quite unsurprisingly to an illegally operated brothel where some of the missing youngsters had been found, but not all of them. 
    The owner of the establishment was, as Shady Shin had put it, a snitch and had named all of his collaborators. After that Bei Fong had been quick with raiding the rest of the illegal buisnesses and had found all of the teens and young adults by the end of the week. 
    By then they also had had quite a few leads on the Triple Threat Triads, especially their leader and a handful of high ranking gangsters like Shady Shin. 
    However the evidence was not enough to link them all into a conspiracy of illegal prostitution of minors.  
    
    The problem was that none of the Triple Threats actually talked to any of the pimps directly. To them it might have been obvious who was behind the delivery of their new 'workers'. But the organization was very careful to make use of as many proxies as possible.
    So in the end it was not clear if the Triple Threats had planned the whole buisness, if any of their members actually partcipated in the kidnappings or if it was a big collaboration between the pimps, the proxies and the Triple Threats, while the latter just shared in into the winnings, without actually actively committing any of the lead-up crimes.
    But if Shady Shin cooporated Bei Fong could have the head of the Tripple Threats behind bars within the week.
    As it was however Shady Shin IV. didn't snitch. There was also the matter of  the dissappeared Avatar constantly nagging at his awarenes.  
    
    Escaping into his office to clear his head turned out to be a bad idea as well when he saw the new towers of folders and files of numerous new cases, grave cases or else they wouldn't be sitting on his desk in particular.
    Nagihiko ignored the paper mountain and threw himself into his chair, pointedly turning his back to the documents and staring outside of his office window instead. However the skyscrappers standing closely by one another and occasionally overgrown with spirit vines didn't exactly lift his general impression of being crowded by his work.
    The silence which Bei Fong at least had for glorious five minutes was interrupted by someone walking in without knocking before.  
    
    „I need a drink!“, the intruder anounced. 
    Without looking Nagihiko recognized Nanuk's melodious voice. However the waterbender didn't sound melodious at all at the moment. His tone was irritated and his steps approaching the desk of the chief were fast and angry. 
    „I don't know how to tell you, kid...“, Nagihiko then began.
    „But you're in the office of the chief of police not the bar.“
    „I'm in no mood for your sarcastic comments.“, Nanuk shot back and rummaged through the compartments of the desk.
    „I know exactly that you keep some alcohol in here.“
    Bei Fong let it happen and didn't comment the statement. Nanuk was right, the chief wouldn't remain sane otherwise.
    „Wow, who pissed you off?“, Bei Fong then asked the healer.
    Nanuk soon found what he was looking for. He took the slim, silver bottle out of the desk and took a deep sip of the sake.
      
    „You know...“  
    
    Nanuk began talking without answering the question directly.
      
    „...sometimes I think I should go completely into pathology, you know, examine dead bodies. I mean there is nothing left I could heal, but neither would they give me backtalk.“
      
    Bei Fong turned his head and rose an eyebrow in question.
    „I had this woman in my nursery. Black eye, scratches, several more hematomes and a fracture on her right wrist and I double checked her for a concussion just in case.“
    „Really, this stupid?“, Bei Fong asked then upon hearing about the concussion. 
    He had an idea in which direction the waterbender was taking this.
    „Her injuries were all clear signs for domestic abuse. She even admitted her husband is hitting her and wanted to file a report. But then...“
    „And then the guy turns up, apologizes like a worthless dog and she goes back to him?“
    Nanuk threw his hands into the air in an exesperated gesture of  outrage.
    „And she goes back to him!“, Nanuk confirmed. 
    Bei Fong nodded understandingly.
    „Like, for what am I even healing her if she goes back to him only to return with the same injuries in two weeks? Or beaten up to death?“
    „No one ever claimed that police work is grateful. And that means saving these stupid people from their shitty partners time and again, even if they claim to stand by them of their own volition.“
    Nanuk didn't respond this time.  
    
    Bei Fong finally turned around in his chair only to find the waterbender taking another sip of his emregency sake. The chief sighed in sympathy and just before he could speak any reassuring words the door to his office once again opened, again without knocking first.
    Barging in came Nanuk's partner Iruka and Hiyori, a firebending detective, holding a paper in her hand and slamming it next to the other files directly on  his desk.
    „Have you people forgotten how to knock?“, Bei Fong asked now slightly more annoyed.
    „Sorry chief, but this matter tolerates no delay.“, Hiyori stated calmly but firmly. 
    Bei Fong took a look at the paper only to see that it was an arrest warrent requiring his signature. His pale green eyes flew over the script quickly and were cought by the words „sexual abuse“. 
    Taken aback by the written accusations he raised his gaze too look directly into Hiyori's golden irises. The chief didn't need to voice his question. His subordinate explained the situation as soon as she locked eyes with him.
    „Roughly two hours ago the victim came in to file a report against the accused. He is appearantly an ex boyfriend who couldn't take a no for an answer. After several attempts to get back to her he finally gave up on his civilized methods and ambushed her near her home, tore her into his car. A neighbor saw them, but by the time he arrived the harm was already done and he got away.“
    „And apart from the victim herself and the wittness what other leads do you have?“, Bei Fong asked. 
    There was always something in this job.
    „Of course following standard procedure I examined her.“, Iruka took the word now and stepped forward, her ocean blue eyes demanding all his attention.
    „As is always the problem with victims like her there isn't hardly any material of the suspect left on them. But our boy wasn't paying attention to hiding his tracks much. We have his license plate number and there are still bruises and scratches from the physical force he used. And there were still traces of sperm left in and around the vaginal entry. I won't go into furter detail here. In short, we have a pretty strong case against him and....“
    „And?“
    Bei Fong rose an eye brow at the hesitation.
    „It's not his first offense of this kind, so genetic comparison was pretty quick.“
    „Also he is on probation and he knows if he is caught again doing something he'll spend the next twenty years of his life behind bars. He is prone to fleeing, we have to get hold of him now.“, Hiyori added.
    Bei Fong had nothing to add. His detectives were competent workers and he rarely had to overly supervise their actions. Of course in this case he had very little room to dismiss them as well. As usual their work was solid and grounded.
    Without further ado he grabbed his pen and set his signature in especially cursive fancy letters on the bottom of the warrent and handed it back to the women.
    „Go now. Judge Huang should still be in office. She'll sign the warrant as soon as you as much as mention the word 'abuse'.“
    The women bowed in respect for recieving his signature. Before they left they took the bottle of sake away from Nanuk and took a sip each. 
    He wanted to complain about the department feasting on his alcohol but he couldn't really blame them. Bei Fong didn't let Iruka hand the bottle back to Nanuk but took it directly himself and downed the last drops of the liquor.  
    
    When Iruka and Hiyori were gone Nanuk immediately cut to the other topic causing him a too high blood pressure.
    „Have you heared anything about the Avatar yet?“
    Nagihiko choked on the last drops of the sake. Coughing violently he got to answer only after several seconds.
    „Don't remind me...“, Bei Fong began.
    „Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to-“
    The chief silenced the medic with a hand gesture.
    „We are too meet with the president tomorrow evening. We'll see then what we'll have to do next.“
    „Will the world leaders be there again?“, the waterbender asked.
    Bei Fong shook his head.
    „I don't think so. Not even a week has passed since they were seen here. Well, at least they won't be there in person but I am sure we'll set up a video chat or something.“
    Nanuk nodded wordlessly.
    „I should get back to work.“, he ended his break which wasn't really a break for Bei Fong.
    The chief nodded and added:
    „Yeah. I still have a Triple Threat to squeeze for information.“  
    
    Bei Fong didn't get to squeeze anything however. 
    When he returned to the interrogation room another man was standing next to Shady Shin IV. Bei Fong didn't need to ask who he was. 
    Judging by his expensive looking suite in dark blue, decorated with aquamarine stripes, the glistening black leather shoes and his combed back hair, sticky with styling gel, as well as the expensive leather bag matching his shoes, he could tell that he had to be his lawyer.
    Working his jaw Bei Fong entered the room and was greeted with a handshake.
    „Bao Guo, attorney of the law firm 'Zhang, Wu & Partners', specialising in criminal justice.“, he unecessarily introduced himself.
    'Of course you are, slicky boy.“, Bei Fong wanted to respond but forced a polite smile instead.
    Then the lawyer proceeded to explain why it was justified to bail Shady Shin out of the interrogation and how they didn't have enough evidence and by law the procedure was therefore illegal and so on and so forth.
    Bei Fong only listened to half what the attorney had to say. His green eyes remained fixed on Shady Shin and his infuriating shit eating grin.
    The chief once again signed something. He didn't need to read it. It was of course the dismissal of Shady Shin from interrogation. And he had gone through this situation so often that by now he had learned arguing against the lawyers was futile and cost the department unholy amounts of money. So he had to watch as Shady Shin followed his attorney out of the department, got onto his new, shiny Sato Mobile cabriolet and left the police department without Bei Fong being any further in his investigation of the illegal prostitution charges.  
    
      
    
      
    
    

* * *
    
    
    ***END OF TRIGGER WARNING***      
    
      
    
      
    
    Takashi sat at the big round table in City Hall, facing the gallery of photographs showing off first the councils of Republic City and then the presidents who were elected in the last century. 
    Every now and then was also a photograph of an Avatar.  
    
    The very first one was an image of the very first city council, depicting the councilmen uncluding the legendary Sokka, Avatar Aang, the first chief of police, Toph Bei Fong, as well as Firelord Zuko. 
    Photography was still a very new technology back then so the quality was still blurry but all in all clear enough. 
    A few images later there was another goup picture of the council, still black and white but the resolution was sharper. 
    In this one Avatar Aang's youngest son Tenzin was seen, together with the other councilers including the infamous Tarlok and somewhere next to Tenzin stood a young Avatar Korra. 
    The following photo broke the style as it was just a portrait of President Raiko and his wife, which also started a series of portraits of Republic City's elected leaders. 
    The images became gradually better in quality as the technlogy improved and soon the first coloured pictures could be seen, until the gallery ended with a highly defined photograph of the current president.
    Takashi sighed when he realized that pretending to be a historian wasn't calming his nerves at all. Theoretically he already knew what was to come. 
    As anounced High Abess Hadia had presented their plan to the elders and seeing no other options they had been more or less forced to agree, eventhough Takashi was sure that some of the esteemed elders prefered to leave their Avatar behind. 
    But it was unimportant now. They were going to discuss their findings with the world leaders and when that would be done preperations would start for real.  
    
    A hand on his shoulder tore him out of his thoughts.
    „It will all be fine.“, Mei Ling said.
    Takashi nodded. If he only could be so sure of himself as she was. The airbender didn't get to ponder any further.
    In that moment the president entered and beside her was Chief Bei Fong. He kept his back straight and his head high but Takashi could see that the man was tired.
    Taking her place the president dialed a number on her phone ordering some staff members to set up the video conference with the world leaders.  
    
    A computer, a projector, a screen and various internet settings later the meeting was going well into its climax.  
    
    The airbenders explained their findings. Needless to say that the participants of the meeting weren't exactly satisfied.
    „So we have lost our Avatar.“, Princess Yuka of the Northern Water Tribe finally assessed with bitterness dripping from her voice.
    The statement had a triggering effect on Bei Fong.
    „Nothing is lost yet. We have options, we exhaust them, then we can say for sure what's lost.“, he replied.
    Yuka laughed darkly.
    „Oh sure you want to save your hide from the scrutiny. I would too, if I had to explain to the world how I lost their Avatar.“
    Bei Fong stood up from his seat. Takashi could see how the police officer clenched his fists, his fingers itching to throw a mountain at her and upset that she wasn't within reach. And Takashi couldn't fault him. The woman was blatantly irritating everyone at this point.
    „Now listen up, your highness!“, Bei Fong began.
    „I am all ears.“, she replied coldly.
    „No one wants to hear your useless assessments, princess. This meeting is here to find solutions, solutions you are obviously too stupid to understand!“
    „Chief Bei Fong!“, the president attempted to interrupt him but wasn't successful.
    „So if you have nothing smart to add, your majesty, than I suggest you shut your venomous mouth because otherwise...“
    „Otherwise what, chief? Are you threatening me? Oh, but please do go on about solutions. I am sure declaring war to the Northern Water Tribe will make everything better.“
      
    „What the chief surely means to say....“
    The earth Queen chimed in now after long moments of silence. She gave the officer a pointed look.
    „...is that talk of hopelessness and animosity between us will lead us nowhere. However these youngsters...“, and gestured to the three airbenders sitting next to the president of Republic City.
    „..have at least a lead. I say we try their plan. Perhaps the action will bear fruit and we will soon welcome our Avatar back among our ranks.“
    „I have to agree with the Earth Queen.“, General Soo Ri of the Fire Nation said. 
    He was taking part in the video chat without his son. The Firelord was appearantly away on important buisness.
    „We have to take action if we have the chance to. This isn't a problem that can be solved with patience alone.“  
    
    There was an agreeing silence in the room. After a time Takashi took the word again.  
    
    „We will of course do this expedition ourselves...“, he began.
    „And I and a team of my best officers will accompany you.“, Bei Fong declared immediately.
    „Chief Bei Fong...“, the president adressed him.
    „As noble as this decision of yours may appear but we can't afford to lose our chief of police as well. You taking part in this expedition is absolutely out of the question.“
    „With all due respect....“, Bei fong began, his tone even more sour than before.
    Takashi wondered for a moment how it was everytime someone said 'With all due respect' they really meant 'Kiss my ass'.
    „...but in a way her honorable majesty princess Yuka is right. Losing the Avatar was my fault and bringing her back my responsibilty. I should have ordered more investigation before I let her touch that blasted beam. And I won't be able to get a moment of rest until I drag her personally back here. So it is absolutely out of the question to let me remain here during the expedition. I will go. And this is a final statement, not asking for permission.“
    „Hm, and who will take care of the police department while you are off playing hero, chief?“, the president asked.
    „I will of course take care of that. Our police department has nothing but competent officers who will take best care of the city while I am gone. A suitable replacement is already organized.“
    The president and the chief glared at eachother until the president finally sighed.
    „I suppose I can't stop you once you've made up your mind, chief. Fine, three talented arbenders and a team of experienced investigators at their side should do a splendid job at solving the crisis.“  
    
    So the decision was made.  
    
    Since no one had a better idea on how to proceed all participants agreed on the plan as presented by Takashi, Mei Ling and Yousei, plus the added police officers at their sides. Then organization was planned. Preperations needed to be made and it became clear quite quickly that they would need two or three more days for these before they could set off to anywhere. And then the meeting was adjurned.
    When the airbenders exited they were stopped by the chief briefly.
    „Hey kids, just need to clear up a couple of things.“, he began.
    They nodded as a response.
    „We have discussed what kind of preperations need to be made but to be honest, that whole spiritual mambo jambo kinda went over my head.“
    „It would be better if the participants would meet again in private and plan out all the details.“, Mei Ling immediatey suggested.
    „Exactly what I was thinking...“, Bei Fong replied. 
    They planned their private meeting for tomorrow morning on Air Temple Island. At the end Bei Fong took the word again.
    „And, uh, sorry for what went down in there. I didn't mean to get loud or offensive.“
    „No offense taken from our side.“, Yousei dismissed.
    „To be honest, Yuka was getting somewhat annoying.“
    „Still, it could have resulted in a diplomatic fauxpas which in turn would have jeopardized our mission. I should have known better.“,the chief said and bowed an apology.
    „What matters is that ultimately it didn't. So let us let go of the past and let's focus on tomorrow. I have a feeling this whole thing is going to be a lot messier yet.“, Takashi said.
    „Please don't challenge the universe.“, Mei Ling said.
    Despite the heavy atmosphere the airbenders and the chief found some lightness to make a joke or two until they parted ways, to be left alone with their thoughts and feelings each that night.  
    
      
    
    

* * *
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    Nadira stared after the escaping Malena who had just attempted to threaten her with a shabby, unpolished kitchen knife. Apart from the poor quality of the tool her whole display was more worthy of pity than really anything else. 
    Trying to even out the situation hadn't worked. Malena retreated and the town's people weren't all too convinced of the in dubio pro reo defense for her.
    When the attacker was gone Nadira was asked by Mottle if she was okay.  
    
    „Yeah. Ultimately nothing happened.“
    „For now. But be careful out there.You never know what characters are ought to get you.“, Mottle replied.
    „Thanks. I appreciate the concern.“
    With her new water skins on her back Nadira had in fact acquired more means of self defense. She finally could carry bending water around with her again.  
    
    Punctually at noon she went back to the inn and had a quiet lunch with Dandelion and Zoltan. At some point the men asked about Cedric.
    „It just occurs to me that the elf hasn't come back since the last time.“, Dandelion said.
    „He is usually busy with his work. But I am taking some lunch to him later. He is a little...uh...indisposed today.“
    „So the rumors are true? The two of you are quite close.“, Zoltan remarked.
    „Rumors?“
    „Of you and Cedric being a couple.“, Dandelion supplied.
    „Really now?“, Nadira groaned.
    „Oh lassie, word spreads around here like a wild fire on a hot summer day. Especially about an interracial love affair. So, what about it? What part of it is true?“, Zoltan said.
    „Well, we are getting along well but we aren't...“
    „I see.“, Zoltan didn't need to hear the whole explanation. It was obvious that the man had experience in the behaviour of  the local town's people.
    „It has only been a week so naturally there isn't a big ol' love story between you but you know people get bored...“
    „And invent wild stories, I know.“, Nadira said.
    „Especially if they live in these kind of rural provonces.“, Dandelion commented arrogantly.
    Nadira pinched her nose bridge when a weary tiredness befell her eyes. Lusting for scandalous stories was ordinary. Or else the press in her world wouldn't have the need to photograph famous people in their private environments, herself included.
    But the need and the reaction towards it here was especially primitive.  
    
    The meal soon ended.  
    
    Nadira said goodbye to Dandelion and Zoltan before making her way to the innkeep's counter.
    „What can I get ya?“, the man behind the counter asked roughly while he polished some mugs.
    „I wanted to ask if you could pack me up some bread and cheese and...“
    Nadira hesitated for a moment. Cedric did eat meat, so there was nothing wrong with bringing him some in the form of ham. However after years of living as vegetarian she felt like she was betraying her own principles.
    She swallowed her principles in the next moment. This wasn't about her.
    „...and that ham you offer for breakfast?“
    The innkeeper looked at her for a long time, as if he had serious trouble processing her simple request. Then he finally answered.
    „Let me chek if I have something to pack the things up in.“
    He bowed and rummaged through his shelves underneath the counter. He rose up with a small basket, layered it with a cloth and filled it with loaf of bread, a piece of hard cheese and some slices of the ham. He even added a cube of butter to the box. He finally covered the basket with another cloth and handed it to Nadira.
    „That would be two silvers.“
    Nadira payed without a comment, took the basket and bowed in thanks. The innkeeper didn't know how to respond to that but hinted a clumsy bow himself.  
    
    On her way back to Cedric the airbender crossed Seherim on her way. The elf was just climbing down the ladder from the platform, when Nadira walked by the tree.
    Suddenly they were standing in front one another.
    The one eyed elf looked at her briefly and attempted to walk around her but Nadira stopped him.
    „Just a moment.“, Nadira clarified.
    Seherim breathed heavily while trying to avoid eyecontact, in which he didn't succeed entirely.
    „I'm sorry Cedric isn't coming to work today. But he isn't feeling well.“
    „Right. Do you think I haven't noticed?“, the elf shot back.
    „That's not the point.“, Nadira clarified. 
    „Then what is the point? He could tell me that himself, couldn't he?“
    „Okay look: I know what happened to you and I can't begin to know what that must be like. But I didn't come here so you can throw all of your frustration at me!“
    Seherim looked at her fully now, slightly taken aback by the agressive response. Her voice had become increasingly louder and several people had turned to look at the exchange. Nadira breathed heavily a few times.
    „Sorry...I..um...what I meant to tell you was if you need any help don't hestitate to ask.“
    With that Nadira ended the exchange. She quickly resumed walking to Cedric's place without waiting for Seherim's reaction. So she didn't notice how the widower stared after her as she left.  
    
    Knocking softly on Cedric's door Nadira didn't need to wait long for a response.
    The elf opened and gifted her a radiant smile as a greeting.
    „I've brought you something to eat. As promised.“, Nadira anounced and showed him the basket.
    Cedric's smile became a little wider and he opened the door further so she could slip through.  
    
    „How was your day?“, Cedric asked as he closed the door.
    Nadira placed the basket on the night table next to his bed and  sat down on it before she answered with a heavy sigh.
    „Don't ask.“
    Cedric immediately rushed back to her, dropping next to her just like earlier on that day.
    „What happened?“
    „Remember when I asked you about Malena?“
    Cedric sat up straighter.
    „Yes. Did she attack you?“
    Nadira nodded.
    „Are you alright?“
    „I'm fine. I just feel a little overhelmed, that's all.“
    „Is that really all?“, he asked while he locked his eyes on hers.
    He had such beautiful eyes.
    „I have never done anything to her or even spoke properly with her. And out of the blue she just attacks me with a kitchen knife.“, Nadira began.  
    
    For a a second the familiar burn of tears made itself known in her eyes but she repressed the urge to cry. There was no reason to break down.  
    
    „I'm glad you got away.“, Cedric said.
    His hand hovering somewhere around her waist, hestitant to make the contact. She wasn't surprised at all.
    „There wasn't really a threat. I mean I am obviously stronger than her and she didn't really know what she did. Goodness that stance was horrible, absolutely unbalanced..:“
    His hand finally touched her back, moving up and down in a calming stroke.
    „Nadira, just tell me what you feel“, he demanded.
    „I didn't feel threatened. I just felt humiliated. I know rejection when I see it but never have I felt so unwanted and hated like in that moment. And then Seherim...“
    Cedric pulled her closer when the name of his friend slipped out of her lips.
    „What about him?“
    „I tried apologizing for taking you off work. He didn't let me speak and we kind of  got into an argument...“  
    
    There was silence first. Cedric had a look on his face that was hard to place. Pity, perhaps.
    „I got louder.“, Nadira then finally confessed.
    The elf's hand wandered higher up to her shoulders, pulling her entirely to his chest. His warmth reassured her, but the closeness made her nervous at the same time.
    „What did Seherim do?“
    „He didn't want to hear any of it. Didn't do anything violent if you're asking that.“
    „It would have surprised me. I always had the impression that he is a gentle soul.“
    Nadira sighed again. Again the situation revolved around her when she wanted to take care of Cedric. 
    „How are you feeling?“, she then changed the subject.
    „Better. I think  I won't be needing any hangover medication. But I appreciate the effort.“
    Her head lying on the curve of his neck she looked up and again met his warm eyes. The lack of alcohol had reduced the smell of the toxin and made instead way for Cedric's natural fragrence. He smelled of wood, of grasses and herbs, paired with his sweat. It was a beautiful smell.  
    
    As if in trance she kept talking to avoid the silence.  
    
    „Are you hungry?“
    „Perhaps a bit?“, Cedric replied. His words equally hollow. The situation had taken a completely different turn.  
    
    At some point his other hand made its way to her face, pushing away a lock from her face and behind her ear, tracing her round shell, as if he was fascinated by the form. Given the pointedness of his own ears he probably was.
    His long fingers eventually found their way back to her face, tracing her features starting from her cheekbone, down to her jaw until his thumb stopped at her lower lip.
    Her heart hammeerd in her chest, threatening to tear her ribcage open and escape any second. Her face was so hot that she was sure her skin will catch fire if she didn't keep that particular element under control. And this time she ran out of topics to talk her way out of the sittaion with. She remained still, eyes still locked with his, making it possible for her to observe how his face got closer to hers. He stopped shortly before their lips touched and for a moments Nadira was convinced that her day dream was over and that he would pull away.  
    
    But Cedric had other plans. Still looking at her he finally kissed her. Only then he closed his eyes, his hand going back behind her head and pulling her closer to him. His lips moved softly on hers and Nadira simply froze. 
    She didn't know what to do or how to react.  
    
    This was the frst time Nadira was kissed. She had seen plenty of kisses on television and in movies on screen, couples kissing in the streets and her friends doing it on many occasions around her but she had never gotten into the situation herself. She had imagined how it would be. Nadira had always thought she would go on a cheesy dates with that person first and than there would be an equally cheesy love confession and than they would magically know how to do it and that the other one wanted it too.
    But it never happned.  
    
    And now she magically did not know what to do. However she needed to place her hands somewhere.  
    
    So like she had seen in all the movies and series she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands on his back rubbing it gently. She tried to meet the rythm of his lips and eventually closed her eyes too.
    The sensation was beautiful once she got used to the situation. The trust and intimacy provoked feelings in her she thought she had given up on having long ago. Or rather having them reciprocated. A tingle went up her spine causing her to press her body closer to him. And he eagerly welcomed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist in response.
    They parted from one another panting and gasping for air, still holding eachother in that embrace.
    Nadira couldn't say anything or move. She just stared into his face, searching for any emotion. She only saw that he was doing the same to her. A blush had appeared on his pale skin.
    Cedric managed to find his voice first.  
    
    „I'm sorry, I got carried away and...“
    „I didn't really mind.“, Nadira said immediately without thinking.
    In the next second she realized the meaning of her words while she observed a grin crack on the elf's face and wasn't sure if she should regret her wording.
    „Well. Then that means we can do thiis more often...“, he commented.
    „So, uh...you liked it too?“, Nadira inquired further upon remembering her practically non-existent kissing skills.
    „I did. What about you? I hope you enjoyed your first kiss.“
    The heat in Nadira's cheeks went up, making them appear even redder. The first syllable of her sentence came out only as a hoars breath.
    „How did you know? I never...“
    „If you live as long as I have you learn to read people. They way you act whenever I persue you told me everything I need to know.“
    Nadira nodded, looked to the side while a smile forced its way onto her lips.
    „I see. Is it that obvious.?“
    „Only when I flirt with you and you don't even notice. Can I ask you something?“
    „Yes?“
    „How are you still a virgin?“  
    
    Ah yes, that question. After the kiss it was only a matter of time until it would come up. The reactions to her inexperience had always been the same. Confusion and a lack of understanding that things sometimes turn out differently and that just because sex was appearantly lurking behind every other corner for them it didn't mean it was the same for everyone else. At some point Nadira considered making up an ex-boyfriend in case the topic came up again but decided against it. She saw no reason to make up a person she was not so she would match people's expectations. And so she told Cedric the truth and was nervous about his reaction.  
    
    „It just never happened, like there was never really anybody who liked me that way.“
    Nadira shrugged her shoulders to emphathize her point. Cedric blinked a few times before he answered. 
    „I see.“, he only said, not commenting any further on the topic. One of his hands let go of her waist and found its way back to her face again, carassing her jaw line.
    „So where do we go from here?“, Nadira asked then.
    „You could visit me more often for a start.“
    „And then what? Sorry, I don't mean to be closed off but I've never done this before so...“  
    
    „I...like you...a lot and I would love for you to be with me. But I won't lie to you. Life is no fairy tale. And even less so for a human and elf being together. So I suppose we'll have to see how it works out.“
    The response was pleasent and realistic at the same time. Cedric was mature enough to not paint her any utopic fantasy which wasn't surprising given his old age.
    Their hands soon held eachother: Cedric's thumb caressed the back of her considerably smaller hands.
    Nadira's eyes then fell on the basket she had brought.
    „You haven't had your lunch yet.“
    Cedric and Nadira talked more while the elf consumed his meal. 
    „You sure you don't need anything from Anezka?“., she asked then before she left.
    „Yes. I will sleep a little more. I will be alright by tomorrow.“  
    
    Nadira placed a hand on his face as she left. Cedric put his own above hers, took her hand from his cheek and lead it to his lips and planted a kiss there. And then hey kissed again as a goodbye. It was short and sweet and it made Nadira walk on air for the rest of the day. 
    Or at least until she had to stop near Anezka's house because the whole village had gathered to see how Malena was about to be arrested by two guardsmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I present to you a new chapter,  
> sadly running late this time.  
> I fell prey to writer's block and had a hard time executing  
> the content I want to present to you.  
> I hope the chapter was worth your wait.
> 
> On this note I also want to thank all the amazing readers  
> who took the time and left a few nce words for this story.  
> You guys are the best and it was your support that gave me the inspiration and  
> discipline to write on.  
> So thank you, thank you very much!!!
> 
> Also I would be infinitely thankful to anyone who can tell me how to change the font  
> to what I used to have in the previous chapters because I seem to be too stupid to figure it  
> out myself.


	14. Malena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action filled day  
> of Avatar Nadira continues....

**Chapter 14: Malena**

When Malena ran away she paid no mind to the direction she was taking. After a while of stumbling through the woods she arrived somewhere. The tears gathering in her eyes made it difficult to see clearly. Malena wiped them away to take a better look at her destination. She somehow had arrived at Caelmewedd, right in front of the waterfall. Though her mind was still in a daze she was attentive enough to quickly move upward to the statues of Cymoril and Eldan as she remembered nekkers frequenting the surroundings of the water fall.

Malena dragged herself to the stone foundation of the statue to sit right underneath the monument. Putting her face into her hands she once again wiped away the new wave of tears and took a deep breath. It was hard to idnetify the storm of emotions raging within her.

There was contempt, pride refusing to accept help from a dh'oine of all people, and very prominently shame and regret. The faces of the men she had lured into their deaths appeared before her inner eye enkindling her already awoken emotions. She didn't feel sympathy for anyone of them particularly. What bothered her was her initial motive.

She hated humans, wished death upon every one of them and she would have even lured a child into that cave if Iorveth had ordered it. And that was exactly the point. She would have killed even the innocent ones, the ones not involved and the ones who wanted to help. The sorceress taking a stand for her against other Seidhe of all things took that blind hatred of hers and very grossly rubbed it into her face leaving her filthy and dirty.

„Shit...“, she muttered to herself.

„Fancy meeting you here.“, Ele'yas suddenly said. With a startle Malena's eyes shot up to see the lithe elf standing right in front of her, scrutinizing her quite unabashedly.

„I want to be alone.“, she declared without a greeting and looked away.

„Who pissed on you?“, Ele'yas asked.

His analysing look gave way to curiosity. For a moment Malena contemplated if she should tell him or just remain quiet until he lost interest. His next question took the decision from her.

„Have the dh'oine done something to you? Have they...?“, he inquired further, anger now tearing at his voice.

„No!“, Malena shot back depriving herself of any opportunity to get out of the exchange without an explanation.

„Then why are you crying like a child?“

„The dh'oine, the sorceress, she...“ In the middle of the sentence her voice broke and a sob shook through her body.

„Didn't Iorveth take you off the mission?“

„He did...“, she continued sobbing.

„Then why are you still concerning yourself with her?“

„I wanted...I wanted to teach her a lesson...for being so insolent.“

Ele'yas furrowed his brows at the last statement. He wasn't a fan of the dh'oine either but he very correctly noticed that the human woman technically had done nothing.

„Insolent how?“ Malena didn't explain that and cut to the part with the knife.

„I attacked her, when she came into the non-human district but I didn't succeed...“

Ele'yas's eyes widened.

„You did what? Do you know the risk you have taken?“

„I know! But I was so angry and when she tackled me to the ground all the Seidhe and dwarves called me a murderer.“

„And?“

Malena wasn't sure if Ele'yas wanted to express that he wasn't particularly surprised nor impressed by the accusations or if he just wanted to hear the end of the story.

„She defended me from them, Ele'yas. Our people were calling me names and she took a stand for me.“

The sobbing became stronger until Malena was crying waterfalls of tears again. When she calmed down Malena looked up to find Ele'yas still working his jaw.

„I think I get that.“, he finally assessed.

„What should I do now?“

Ele'yas had to think for a moment. Then he came up with an answer.

„Just get over it for now. As long as no one has evidence for your deeds you should be fine. And if they do...well, you'll know what to do.“

Malena nodded silently.

„Good. Now did you have lunch?“

„What do you think?“, Malena scoffed.

„Then come back with me to camp. Athenril's shot a deer today so there is plenty of food.“

Malena accepted Ele'yas's invitation.

The animal was already roasting over a fire when she arrived.

In hopes of seeing Iorveth her eyes roamed the camp but the commander was nowhere to be seen. For a moment she entertained the idea of asking Ele'yas about his whereabouts but refrained from it. She ate silently her share, And left the camp with only a few parting words instead.

Malena reached Lobinden during the early afternoon. The first villagers re-emerged from their homes after their lunch meals and picking up their respective works again. She ignored the dh'oine and was in turn ignored by the elves.

Without suspecting anything bad her way was suddenly closed off by a wall bearing temerian lillies. On second glance she identified the obstacle as three guards standing in her way.

„There you are, elven wench!“

 

* * *

 

Nadira became direct witness of the people's thirst for spectacles once again. For a change it wasn't her at the center of attention. Pushing herself through the crowd it took her seemingly forever until she could get a decent look at the situation unfolding before them.

„You're under arrest!“

Nadira identified Willy as the one speaking out the arrest warrant.

„You have no right!“, Malena defended herself.

„Shut up, she-elf. We know what you did. So you either come with us all nice and civilized or we'll use force.“, Alric declared.

„No, I'm innocent, leave me alone!“, Malena shouted desperately.

„Alright enough!“, a third guard anounced now and was about to grab Malena by the arm and drag her away by force.

Before Nadira could form the thought of intervening she saw Geralt emerge from the crowd.

„What's this all about?“, he asked gruffly.

„Move along, freak. This is none of your buisness!“, the third guard warded Geralt off.

„We'll see about that. What are you arresting her for?“

„She killed our lads!“, Alric again accused her.

„A woman alone against a heavily armed guard? Seems hard to believe.“; Geralt assessed.

„Well...“, one of them began.

It was Willy, his eyes moved away from the witcher, just for a second, and made visual contact with her. Just briefly, but it was enough to let the guardsman tense up.

„I....I wouldn't underestimate the womenfolk if I were you.“

„Besides, two of our lads went off with her and were never seen again!“

„So you never saw any bodies.“, Geralt said.

„Oh please, witcher. There isn't much else happenin' with dissappeared folk, especially not if they're on military duty.“

„Uh huh, any other evidence?“, Geralt asked unimpressed.

„She lures our lads in with her beauty, then calls her squirrel friends to dispose of them. Roderick says he boned her but I don't believe him!“

„I....I did!“, Roderick defended himself from being called a liar.

„Enough with this. Where are the bodies supposed to be?“, Geralt thankfully cut back to the topic.

„A cave near the harbour. 'Tis where she lures them in.“

„Then I will take a look at their bodies and search for evidence. If there is anything proving her guilt than you can hang her. Otherwise you let her go, understood?“

„Of course. As if we are to trust the assessments of a freak.“, Willy mused.

„What do you have to lose?“, Nadira finally chimed in, after watching the display for a while now.

Malena looked at her with wide eyes and the guards stared at her with a similiar expression. Geralt on the other hand took notice of her presence without showing off much reaction.

„And who are you now?“, Roderick asked.

Taking a look at the man Nadira rather doubted Malena would consider sleeping with him, but then again, she had thought the same of many people, all of whom had had considerably more sex than her, which was not really hard.

„Unimportant. What's important however is the consistency of your claim. So if she is responsible for the murders you need a foundation of evidence, which you should find by looking at the crime scene, and then you can still have...uh...your hanging.“

Everything in her was repulsed by the words. But she wasn't going to change the law of this land in one week. However she could at least stop executions without proper trials.

„Am I to listen to a freak and some foreign wench. I say fuck 'em and let's get this over with. Willy, Alric?“

Roderick had turned to his comrades who first looked at eachother insecurly only to sneek a look at her, then tensed up and jumped back in fear when Nadira gave them one of her more impressive expressions of displeasure. Her first encounter with the two surely helped strengthening the impression.

„You know, Roderick, the witcher and the woman have a point. What's the harm in looking?“, Willy explained dumbly.

„Right, we're not losin nothin'.“, Alric agreed.

„Cowards!“, Roderick bellowed.

„So, what will it be?“, Geralt then asked in order to bring the encounter to a conclusion.

Roderick looked at the witcher and scrutinized the swords of the monster slayer, brushed his comrades with a disdainful glare and analysed Nadira.

He was slightly taller than the other two, but not taller than her. His gaze went up when he took in her sight. He finally growled and frowned and agreed, even if obviously unsatisfied.

„Fine, have it your way! But no wiggling out of this if we find proof!“, Roderick stressed then.

They shoved Malena to the front so she could show them the cave but kept her hands bound behind her back. As a sign of good will Nadira and Geralt didn't protest the harsh treatment, though Nadira certainly wanted to.

„So, you coming with?“, Geralt asked her silently.

„Of course. There's no way I'd trust any of these donkies with the fate of a human life.“

Geralt rose an eyebrow in confusion.

„Human?“

„Oh sorry, I meant of course elven life. Whatever good that distinction does.“

A small smile played around the lips of the witcher upon the remark.

„I agree.“, he said then without specifying if he was refering to the first or second statement.

The group walked into Flotsam and turned right from the market square. Through a door they arrived at the docks and took a path leading down the river until they finally arrived at a cave, directly at the river shore and bordering into the forest surounding the town.

„There, that's where she murdered them.“, Roderick anounced.

„I'm going in. You wait here until I get back. Nadira, keep an eye on them and see that they don't do anything stupid.“

Nadira nodded watching the witcher climb down the cave until he dissappeared in the darkness. For a while they just stood there, none of them saying a word. The men eyed her and Malena, half staring at their breasts and half intimdated by Nadira's tall stature. The result was a heavy silence.

Malena instinctively attempted to scoot away from the men as far as possible and in paradox to her previous actions, sought shelter at Nadira's side. The elven woman looked up timidly, probably noticing the irony of the situation.

„Can I talk to you?“, she finally broke the silence, even if still with a hushed voice.

„Depends. Do you have anything nice to say?“, Nadira responded.

„I...am sorry. For earlier. I don't know what I was thinking.“

„Is that all?“, Nadira asked then.

She made a point of not specifying the occurences as to not give the guards more reason to act against her.

„I'm sorry and ashamed. I falsely made you responsible for the problems I have. You don't have to forgive me of course, I just felt like I needed to tell you this.“

Nadira turned to face Malena completely now.

Malena was hunged down eventhough no one forced her to do so. Perhaps it was tiredness, perhaps guilt weighed on her.

„What I don't understand is: what did I do to draw your anger?“

„Like I said, it was ridiculous. In the end you did nothing wrong, I just needed a scapegoat. I won't bother you again, not in any way.“

Nadira hummed pretending to understand. In truth she was still confused why the woman needed to make her her scapegoat but left it at that if Malena would leave her alone from now on.

The guards were still staring at them, letting their lusting gazes gradually move towards Malena. Nadira made a point of showing off her body mass. Usually she prefered to hide her strongly built arms. Now however was different. Crossing them in front of her chest and broadening her legs the tactic worked and the men soon searched for other things to look at.

„Oh and thank you.“, Malena said after a while again.

„For helping me...again.“

„Always happy to help.“

„I wish more humans thought like you.“

„If you pay attention you'll find more kindness in us than you think.“

Malena looked at her thoughtfully after her fortune coockie wisdom but gazed off into the distance as if she had to contemplate it.

The sun had soon turned farther to the west bathing the sky in shades of pink and orange. Yet the witcher was still gone.

„He's been away an awefully long time now.“, Roderick spoke out all of their thoughts.

„Perhaps beasts got 'im?“, Alric suggested.

„Then he's a lousy witcher. Heared he's accused of killing the King. But if a few nekkers got to him then I don't believe it.“, Willy commented.

„Perhaps someone should take a look?“, Malena of all people suggested.

„And perhaps your people killed him just like our lads. Nice try, she-elf.“, Roderick gave back harshly and equally harshly pushed her until she almost fell.

Nadira was there to prevent that.

„I could look for him. But I don't trust you three to be with her alone.“

„Oh, and what are we gonna do? Rape her? I'd rather eat a can of worms before touching a she-elf!“, Alric responded in outrage at Nadira's mistrust.

„Go, I'll be fine.“, Malena than said.

„You sure?“

„I can deal with them. Wouldn't be the first time. Go save the witcher.“ Nadira nodded at that.

She gave the guards a criticizing glare. Alric and Willy averted their eyes in fear, Roderick kept staring defiantly at her.

„What? Shove off already!“, he said.

„If I return and you three have as much as touched a hair on her I'll personally pay you back tenfold.“, Nadira threatened before she climbed into the cave herself.

 

It was pitch black in there. She wanted to summone a flame to light her way but she was still too close to the entrance and no one had seen her take a torch with her. So she stepped carfully, trying to feel her way through the cave. Once again her earthbending training came in handy when the feeling in her feet warned her just in time of the ledge in front of her. Carefully Nadira leant and let herself down into the deeper level of the cave.

With the entrance out of sight it became even darker but that also meant she could safely firebend now. Finally seeing the path in front of her she soon heared hissing and screeching. Wet steps that were fast and agitated, the sound of a blade cutting through the air and Geralt's grunts of effort.

Nadira moved into the direction of the sounds until her flame lighted the scene in front of her. Geralt swang his sowrd at two attacking nekkers slicing them into two halves momentarily, quickly turned and beheaded the next three, but still more were oozing from somewhere.

While the witcher fought off the creatures on the ground two other clawed themselves onto his shoulders and attemted to bite him there. Nadira didn't think for long. The flame over her hand soon became a burst of fire she directed at the two creatures on Geralt's back.

A risky move in retrospect but it worked.

Scared off by the fire the nekkers let go of the witcher and attempted to win some distance. Noticing the water on the ground Nadira didn't let them. With wide movements of her arms she summoned the water up and froze the two of them on the cavern wall. It was cold in there so the ice would not melt as quickly.

„Their nests! I need to destroy their nests!“, Geralt shouted.

„Uh huh, and how do we do that`?“, she asked, while ducking away from a nekker that wanted to do the same to her as the two she froze to the wall.

She came up in a half circle and hit it with a burst of air, sending it flying against the next rock. It remained motionless.

„I know where their nests are, but I can't destroy them if they keep attacking me like this!“, Geralt began his explanation, pirouetted out of a group assaulting him, performed some spell throwing them away from him, similiar to her airbending earlier and wasted no time slashing through the creatures without mercy, spilling their intestines and blood everywhere.

Nadira's stomach churned.

„Hold them off. If you draw their attention I can destroy their nests and prevent more from coming up.!“

With the end of his explanation he sliced another one in two, some of the liquid now covering his clothing as well.

„Alright, but try to be quick!“, Nadira agreed.

She stomped onto the ground, raising the earth underneath the nekkers trying to encircle her and deprived them of their balance that way. Then again she summoned the water from the ground, forming a large arm and picked the nekkers off the ground, slammed them against the wall and froze them solid there.

„Will do my best!“, Geralt responded and went off to to do his work.

Being now more passive the nekkers soon lost interest in Geralt while they identified Nadira as their new threat. The first wave she slammed back with a wall of wind. Most of them kept on the ground but some stood up again and came running at her with a new wave of nekkers.

Growing increasingly more annoyed with them Nadira soon payed no attention to avoiding killing the creatures anymore. Quite carelessly she soon shot the nekkers with fire. The smell of burnt flesh filled the cave. The light eminating from the flames allowed her to see the churned bodies of the nekkers.

Airbender philsophy was nice, but she needed to defend herself or these things would tear her to shredds.

With that thought she continued cutting through the next wave. Noticing that the nekkers once again used their favorite tactic, which was attacking from all sides, she decided to confront them from all sides as well.

Raising her arms again the water rose with them. Swinging them in circles around her body the water did the same forming an ever rotating globe around her torso. Keeping the rotating water canals in place she shot fire from her fist as well and bent it into the circle around the water.

The fire lit her surroundings enough to let her see the attacking nekkers while the heat kept the monsters at bay.

And then the game began.

Trying to keep track of the nekkers' movements she continiously shot ice blades from the water canals moving around her. For a while the projectiles hit their targets. With passing time it became increasingly more difficlut as her stamina steadily went down.

Finally she heared a booming sound, like a bomb went off and soon another.

„Almost done! Keep going!“, Geralt shouted.

So he had succeeded in destroying a part of the nests. Some strength returned to her upon taking notice of the progress. Two of the nekkers she only grazed but it was enough to thow them out of balance. She finished them off with her two next ice blades.

Next she shot a group of four, one after the other went down until finally more booming noises cut through the hissing of the beasts. Geralt then returned and finished the group about to attack her from behind with his sword.

„It's done.“, he said then and turned around, fixing her with his glowing cattish eyes.

Nadira nodded, breathing more heavily than before. The fight had taken some toll on her. Letting her arms sink in front of her the water also followed immediately and returned to the ground.

„Impressive moves by the way.“, Geralt remarked.

„Uh, thank you.“, Nadira responded a bit flustered.

„Have you been occupied with this the whole time?“

„Yes, on themselves nekkers aren't that dangerous if you know a little bit of fighting but in groups...well.“

„Found any evidence regarding Malena's case?“

„I found two bodies over there...“, Geralt began and signed towards some side way leading away from the main chamber.

 

„I don't know if they were the guards, their clothing is badly damaged and the faces unrecognizable. They were clearly victims of the nekkers though.“

„You don't sound convinced yet.“, Nadira remarked and once again bent a flame over her palm to light herself the way.

„The cave is still big, There are further tunnels leading deeper into the earth, wanted to investigate those before I return.“

„I see.“

„What are you doing here anyway?“, Geralt then asked back.

„You were away for quite a long time. Sun's already begun setting, so I came here to check since no one wanted to enter.“

„And left Malena alone with the guards?“

„She urged me to go. And I got the feeling that at least Alric and Willy wouldn't dare to do anything stupid.“

Geralt began moving deeper into the cave and Nadira followed. Appearantly he had accepted her company.

„Seems like you had earlier run ins with those two. They looked like they were about to fall to their knees and beg for mercy whenever you gave them a look.“, Geralt commented.

„I did. On my first visit to Flotsam. Willy was harassing Cedric and I intervened.“

„What did you do? Beat him up?“

„I was about to. But Cedric kept me from doing so.“

„What got him so afraid then?“

„He thought he could pull me down by my arm and have his way with me. Didn't calculate my practically life long physical training in though.“

Geralt chuckled lightly at that. It was the most emotion the witcher had shown so far. Holding a small flame over her palm again Nadira and Geralt proceeded further into the cave.

Accompanied by the sounds of fallling water drops the witcher and the Avatar passed the way with conversation.

„Those were pretty spectacular moves. Do all of you people do magic like that or is it just you?“, Geralt began asking while him and Nadira made their way to the end of the cave.

 

* * *

 

First he had been annoyed that someone has followed him. But as she began to fight off the nekkers he had reconsidered. The cat potion made it possible for him to observe her movements in their entirety, or at least everytime the nekkers weren't in immediate reach of his main artery. He had ducked in the last second when her little lighting flame turned into a fire blast that would have singed much more than the ends of his hair if he didn't step away in the last second.

And that's when he decided to use the siuation to finally get the nekkers under control. So they divided their forces: Geralt took care of the nests he had already spotted but couldn't reach through the sheer storm of monsters. However with her help he was able to make his way to the nests with almost no resistence.

While exploding the lairs he could take a glimpse at the spectacle she had offered the nekkers. Encircling herself with water and fire she equally guarded all of her sides, while she tirelessly shot ice out of the rotating water canals, hitting the nekkers attacking her one by one.

Geralt had been silently impressed by the equally effective and artistic display of her powers.

„Bending is an ancient art, refined for thousands of years by numerous masters and given down to equally numerous generations of benders. So yes, we tend to be that spectacular.“

„Hm. Fascinating. I suppose you make for very strong and effective fighters.“

„We do. But bending is not mainly fighting. It is an extension of our bodies and senses, another way to interact with our world, if you will.“

„And do all think of their abilities as idealistically as you?“

The way she explained it it sounded like the humans in her world had a different awareness of their world than the humans here, more in depth and with much more wisdom and consideration. Almost elven.

Experience had taught him however that even underneath the most perfect facade lurked at least some filth.

„No. It's the way I was taught and many others as well. But that doesn't mean there aren't enough of us abusing their gifts. In some cities there are even large organisations of criminal benders.“

„And I suppose they prey on the ones witout that gift?“

„Sadly yes.“

„Hasn't there never been a conflict between benders and non-benders?“

„There was. It almost came to civil war once but the outbreak could be contained.“

Geralt looked at her, face illuminated by the warm light of the flame she held. Her expresssion looked somewhat troubled, prompting Geralt into filling in the gap after her statement.

„How bloody was the containment of this rebellion?“

„Bloody?“, she asked perplexed.

„Well, how many did you have to kill until the fighting stopped.“

„No one was killed!“, she exclaimed almost offended.

„And I am to believe that?“

„Believe what you want but killing people because they felt so frustrated to the point of rising up isn't our style. The people back then did what they could to listen to the people's concerns in order to take the power and influence away from the extremists. In the end the conflict was apeased because their leader was exposed as an imposter. He preached for non-bender rights but soon after his half baked revolution started it turned out he was a bender himself all along.“

The recounting prompted Geralt to chuckle slightly. The twist was so absurd it could only be the truth.

„You have to tell me the whole story to a drink. Sounds like an interesting tale.“

„Sure, Noatak, the man who started the protests, was indeed an interesting character, even if a bit twisted in his world view.“

As soon as she had finished the sentence they reached the end of the cave. Looking down they discovered two more bodies. Nadira winced at the sight, once again demonstrating she wasn't used to these kinds of displays. „Can you lower the light a little bit?“, Geralt asked.

The cat potion was beginning to lose its effect and even with that examining the details on the bodies was difficult in the dark.

„Sure.“, she said hestitantly.

Lowering the light meant crouching or bowing down, which on the other hand meant she would need to get closer to the corpses. With the help of the fire Geralt did not tally in beginning his work.

Skillfully his eyes looked for suspiscious injuries and signs of struggle. He soon found them in the form of arrow entries on the chests of the men. Turning them around he found several more similiar wounds.

„Arrows.“, Geralt assessed out loud.

„And? What does that prove?“

The witcher ended his examination and stood up. She straightned her back with him, looking him into the eyes.

„The Scoia'tael killed them.“

„How do you know? The arrows that killed them aren't even here.“

„Exactly. Scoia'tael can't afford to constantly buy new arrows so they pull them out of their victims to reuse them. It's a clear sign.“

„So she was responsible for their deaths?“

„Who knows, could've also been a coincidence. But I believe she did lure them here exactly for this.“

Dissapointment spread in her look. It was clear that Nadira had taken a stand for the elves, and Malena specifically. Finding this only complicated the matter.

„Shit. What are we going to do now?“

„We can tell them the men were killed by the nekkers.“

„You want to lie?“

„There are bodies ravaged by nekkers, it's not really lying. Besides those soldiers aren't paragons of virtue either. They don't get to satisfy their sadistic needs today.“ Geralt looked at her pointedly to emphasize his decision. „Okay, but you do the talking. I think this is all too much for me.“

„Sure. Let's get back. Hopefully the lads haven't done anything stupid while alone.“

The way out of the cave seemed shorter than the way in. It didn't take them long until they reached the main chamber and after that the ledge shortly before the entrance.

Nadira extinguished her flame before climbing up to hide her abilities. Quite surprisingly they found the men maintaining a certain distance to the elf and Malena herself looked unharmed.

„Finally, by the Gods. We thought you had perished down there.“, Roderick commented with a tired sigh.

The sun hung considerably lower over the horizon, tinting the sky in shades of purple.

„Sorry, cave was infested with nekkers, needed to take care of that first.“, Geralt explained.

„Yeah, yeah, whatever.“, Roderick waved off.

„What about our lads?“

„I found them.“, Geralt answered immediately.

"Nekkers tore them to shredds.“

„Oh, well, that's...“, Roderick said.

„And how are we to know the she-elf didn't know about the nekkers?“, Alric threw in.

„Perhaps she did or perhaps your lads wanted to take care of the problem and underestimated the danger. Point is you thought she slit their throats and she didn't. Neither did anybody else. Which means there is no evidence supporting your claims. Now stop making a fuss and let the woman go in peace.“

The guardsmen looked at eachother sceptically until Willy groaned in annoyance.

„Oh come on, lads, it's dusk and I need to wake up early for my shift tomorrow, let the wench go, it's not worth it.“

„Well, our boys weren't always the smartest. Fine, go. But if I see you wiggling your arse anywhere near the men I'll have your head, she-elf.“, Roderick declared.

He undbound Malena, gathered his men and went on his way.

Malena breathed a sigh of relief.

„Oh by Dana Maebhe, thank you.“, she said.

„Don't thank us.“, Geralt waved off.

He took a turn behind him to make sure the soldiers were out of earshot.

„We found the bodies.“, Nadira said before him.

„You did let them be killed there, didn't you?“

Malena's eyes widened at the confrontation briefly before her expression hardened again.

„I did.“, she finally admitted.

„Might we know why?“, Nadira asked further.

Her voice held an accusing undertone.

„You have seen how they treat the people, the elves. You have experienced it yourself. There is no other way to defend ourselves, no formal effective way of complaint and punishment. If you want them to respect you you have to make sure yourself. You have to show them that they can't just have their way with you without consequnces.“, the elf explained without a hint of remorse.

Geralt couldn't fault her. Nadira's face softened slightly.

„I...understand.“, the taller woman finally said.

For a moment Malena eyed them. Geralt could almost hear her mind work.

„I have to properly thank you.“, the elf finally declared.

„You already did.“, Nadira objected.

„Not with words alone. I need to...give you something. But not here.“

„What did you have in mind?“, Geralt inquired, genuinely becoming curious.

„You'll see tomorrow. Come to the waterfall of Caelmewedd in the early afternoon. I'll be there.“, Malena anounced and soon was on her way without a goodbye.

„Hm. Wonder what this 'thank you' will be.“, Geralt commented after a while.

„Doesn't that...arrangement seem kinda fishy?“, she asked as a reply.

„You think so?“

„Come on Geralt, you're not stupid. Why can't she just meet us in the town or in Lobinden? I mean is it really that big of deal to give us a gift or something?“

„Now hat you mention it...Good thing we'll go together then. I think there is no harm in looking as long as we remain vigilant.“

„My instinct is telling me to ignore her...“, Nadira remarked and already turned to leave.

„What's keeping you then?“, Geralt asked and turned with her, beginning the walk back to the town's square.

„What if she really just wants say 'thank you'. And her giving out gifts in public would just be dangerous, for her and for us.“

„So, you're curious?“

„I want to give her a second chance. And it's not fair to shut her out if she wants to make ammends.“

„Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, so I think we'll have to see tomorrow.“, Geralt assessed soberly.

They parted ways on the market square, him walking into the tavern and her making her way out of the gate back to Lobinden.

 

* * *

 

In the late afternoon a knock woke Cedric out of his slumber. He expected to find Nadira behind the door he opened. Instead it was Seherim. Cedric stared at his friend quietly with an open mouth.

„Can I come in?“, Seherim broke the silence.

„Of course.“, Cedric said as he stepped aside for his friend to enter.

For a while the Seidhe just stood there, facing one another.

„I will not take much of your time....“, Seherim began.

„Don't feel rushed. What's on your mind, my friend?“, Cedric answered.

„First I want to aplogize for my outburst the other day. I was worried about you and my fear acted before my reason...“

„And I said horrible things as well. It wasn't my intention to hurt you.“, Cedric gave back.

„It's already forgotten.“

„What made you come to my home? I would have been back at work by tomorrow.“

„I need to say this to you without distraction.“

Cedric tilted his head to the side in confusion. This should be interesting.

„The sorce...no...Nadira came to me this morning, apologized for your absence.“

„I know...I've heared you treated her with contempt for it.“

„I did. And I need to apologize to her as well. But I've seen now that I was unfair to her. She is a kind woman.“

„Yes, that she indeed is.“

„Despite my animosity she offered me help. I don't even know what to say about that.“

Cedric looked at his friend, confused and flattered by the human's action equally. He couldn't help the grin that forced its place onto his lips.

„And I owe you an apology as well. In whatever way you love her, I will support you.“

„What will you say if I told you it's official now.“

„Oh! I didn't expect that.“

„Still positive?“

„I said I will support you. And I do. I'm happy for you.“

„Are you sure you welcome my union with a human?“

„I don't want to be a racist, Cedric. There is nothing wrong with your union. It's natural and beautiful.“

Cedric's grin became wider as he neared Seherim before they embraced eachother, demonstrating their affection and forgiveness. Seherim laughed, petted Cedric's shoulder.

„You've chosen a good woman.“

„I know. Thank you.“

After that Seherim fell silent. His eye wandered to the window next to them, his features becoming thoughtful. Cedric had a good guess on what the other elf was thinking at the moment.

Moril.

It had been almost a year now and no single sign of her. Cedric put a hand to Seherim's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

„Moril would have delighted in a sunset like this.“

„I know...it's just...I wish she would do so for real, at my side.“

„She surely had her reasons for leaving.“

„Do you really believe she left? She could have said so and I would have accepted it, but like this, I don't even know if she is still alive.“

„I'm sure she is well and sound. But you musn't stick to the past like this.“, Cedric advised.

Seherim's response was a meaningful sigh and a hanging head.

„I think it's time I get going.“, he then anounced.

„Don't feel rejected, Seherim. If you need to talk...“

„It's fine. I came to ask for forgiveness and I did.“ Cedric nodded and was about to move to the door in order to open it for his friend.

However a knock was faster than his feet. The sound was short but loud. No banging, but still a demanding tap. Cedric, surprised by the knocker, decided to first ask the identity of his unexpected visitor.

„Who's there?“

„It's me.“, Nadira answered from the other side.

Cedric opened immediately and saw her standing with a bundle in her hands. A soft smile played around her lips.

„Can I come in?“, she asked his permission.

Cedric returned the smile, making way for her to enter. She stopped short in front of Seherim, clearly surprised by his presence.

„Oh, am I interrupting you?“, she inquired then.

„No, don't worry, I was about to leave.“, Seherim answered.

"Really, if you were in a middle of something...“

Seherim silenced her by putting a hand to the side of her right shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

„No, you aren't interrupting anything, but since you are here now...“

The widower made a meaningful pause and breathed in air for new words to say.

„I wanted to apologize to you for my ourburst earlier.“

„Well, I wasn't exactly mild tempered either...“

„True, but you weren't understandably so. You didn't deserve to be the target of my frustration, it's just...“

„I understand.“, Nadira interrupted him, now smilig herself.

Seherim nodded.

„And thank you.“

„For what?“

Her cluelessness drew a chuckle from the elf. Seherim laughing was a rare sight these days.

„Ah yes, now I recall. Sorry, it doesn't mean I am withdrawing the offer. Just, a lot has happened today and it's sometimes difficult to keep track.“

„So I see...“; Seherim remarked and gave Cedric a sly look.

The former Scoia'tael blushed while Nadira didn't get the suggestion.

„Which is why I am leaving now. The two of you seem to have a lot to talk about.“ Seherim ended the awekward situation resolutely and bade Cedric and her farewell before he left through the door.

„He knows.“, Cedric clarified before Nadira could ask.

Realization dawned on her face as she processed the information.

„Oh.“, she said then.

Cedric turned to her fully then, approachimg her with slow steps while he smiled warmly.

„It's good to see you again so soon.“

At the end of the sentence he was standing only centimeters away.

„Yeah, Anezka has made too much of this carrot soup so I sugested I bring you some for dinner.“, Nadira explained nonchalantly and held up her package as a demonstration.

His sugestion went over her head.

„That is very considerate of you.“

„Well, it would be a shame if-“

Nadira didn't get to finish. With a swift bow forward his lips were on hers. He released her seconds later while taking the bundle away. The elf left her staring at him with flushed cheeks and slightly disoriented as her well of words seemingly dried out.

 

Cedric moved away briefly. He put the bundle with the soup on his night table, then went back to her and pulled her to himself. Together they sat on the edge of his bed. He then took the soup, found that Nadira had thought of putting a spoon to the package, and began consuming his dinner.

„How was your day?“, he asked before he put the first spoon to his mouth.

The question seemed to put her back on track. She shook her head slightly as if to free her mind from fog.

„Let's see. I've already told you the part with the attack. Ah yes, Malena was then about too be arrested and Geralt and I got her out of trouble.“

Cedric almost choked on the soup he was swallowing right in that moment when he heared Nadira's recountings.

„What did you do exactly?“

„You probably know that she's suspected of being an accessory to murder?“

„Yes, she lured some men away, then some Scoia'tael archers took care of the rest.“

„True, as it turned out.“

„You lied to keep her neck from the noose?“, Cedric concluded then.

„Yes, we did.“, she sighed.

„You sound troubled despite your little escapade being a success.“

„Telling the lie didn't feel exactly right, true. But what troubles me is that she claims to have some kind of reward for Geralt and me. Somewhere deep in the woods.“

„Sounds like a trap to me.“, Cedric suggested and finished the last spoon of his soup.

He put the emptied bowl back on his night table.

„You think so? Geralt wants to check it out. And I agree, it sounds kind of fishy, but what if she's sencere? And I do believe in second chances, Cedric.“

His hand wandered to her cheek and caressed it gently. The touch made her look up to him with a slightly puzzled expression.

„I don't think you should risk it. But I won't hinder you from going either. Only you can know if you trust Malena enough to meet her in the woods.“

Nadira nodded wordlessly, her eyes following the movements of his fingers on her cheek. He smiled at her helplessness at such intimate moments. Cedric took her beautiful face into both of his hands and kissed her once again gently. Given her lack of experience she was obviously not that good of a kisser.

The movements of her lips were barely there and struggled to match his. Her hands rested somewhere on his shoulders motionlessly and she kept her body at a certain distance to his which resulted in a tense, uncomfortable position for her.

Still, he cherished the intimacy, the shy affection lying in her actions and careful caresses she gifted him.

Still kissing her his hands moved away from her face and wandered around her body, down her spine and finally rested at her waist. Carefully he pulled, hoping she would follow the guidance he provided. But after several gentle pulls she didn't react on Cedric understood that he needed to take the lead instead of giving subtle nudges into the direction he wanted to her go.

So this time he pulled her closer to him, with strength he brought her body to his and pressed himself to her. He released her lips, his hands however still rubbing her back gently. She tensed up even more in response, gasping for air she looked at him, startled and scared which caused Cedric to doubt his course of action for a moment.

„I'm sorry, Have I gone to far?“

She relaxed at the question, her soft smile reappeared on her lips, red and swollen from the kiss.

„No, I just have no idea about this stuff whatsover so...“, she answered hesitantly.

Cedric nodded wordlessly. His hands wandered away from her back and down to her hips until he touched her powerful thighs. As in reflex her legs moved closer to one another. His touch was light and remained such however. He then lied down and pulled her with him. She hesitated again.

„Just want to rest with you.“, he clarified his intentions.

She nodded and followed him down on the matress. Shortly before she lay her head on his shoulder she stopped.

„What's wrong?“, he asked her then, now with genuine concern in his voice.

„Are you really okay with me resting partly on top of you. I'm quite heavy.“

„I am okay with that. Now stop worrying too much and lie down.“, he commented and strengthened his pull on her.

She lowered herself and rested finally at his side, the tension now returned to her muscles.

„Can I ask you something?“, Cedric prompted then.

„Yeah, what is it?“, Nadira asked back, simultaniously giving him permission to voice his question.

„You said earlier that your inexperience stemms from not being liked by anyone in that particular way.“

Cedric paused, giving her another opportunity to process at what he was playing. She remained silent and Cedric took it as a sign to continue speaking. He turned slightly more on his side, so he could face her properly. An arm wandered underneath her and wrapped her around her waist once again. The other hand stroked her arm she had carefully deposited around his waist from elbow to wrist and back again.

„What about you? Haven't you liked anyone in that particular way? Have you never fallen in love?“

„I did.“, she answered immediately and dryly.

„And haven't you persued them?“

„I...I tried, somehow,,,though I never knew how...it never really worked out.“

„And why was that?“ She sighed deeply this time before answereing.

„Just because you have feelings for someone doesn't instantly mean they feel the same for you.“

„I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this.“, he said as he noticed that these kind of questions upset her, tearig open old wounds perhaps.

„It's okay to ask questions.“

„It's just difficult for me to fathom that someone like you has never had any lovers or suiters.“

„What do you mean 'Someone like you'. Is it really not obvious?“

„What isn't obvious?“

After the question she released herself from the embrace and stammed herself up so she could look down on him from her elevated position. Her brows were furrowed in disbelief.

„Well, this...“, she began and gestured to herself.

Cedric still did not see what she meant. He sat up too now so he was on eye level with her. His own look was one of confusion.

„I mean I'm not exactly what you'd call a beautiful woman so I wonder what got you to choose me, despite all the people walking around Lobinden and Flotsam?“

„Is this serious or are you joking?“, Cedric answered with a question himself.

His confusion was real until he understood her problem. Despite her natural beauty she somehow got the impression of herself not being attractive at all. The elf wondered what could get someone to have such misconceptions about oneself, what lead her to believe she was not enough. Searching for the answer in her face he saw the soured expression caused by his last question. Nadira averted her gaze and sat back up, looking out of the window and somewhere into the distance. Cedic followed suite and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.“, he apologized and pulled her closer to him.

„You know, I've been on my own this whole time I often think that these kind of things were never meant for me.“, she said without looking at him.

„And now that it's happening it's become frightening, eventhough I have been longing for this kind of affection for so long.“

Cedric listened to her concerns and decided he would just let her talk about it. This wasn't simple inexperience, there was a history of pain and rejection.

„And I'm afraid of doing something wrong or messing up in any way...“, she continued.

In between she took another breath.

„...or of this being some kind of cruel joke. And then it would be over and I'd be alone again. As if nothing ever happened.“, she ended.

The picture of her past love life became clearer. While Cedric still could not understand that her experience was limited to being rejected before a relationship even could begin, he understood her behaviour better now. And he came to the conclusion that he needed to be patient with her.

„But that was in the past.“, he began then.

His free hand soon found the way back to her face, turning it back to him. Her eyes glistened slightly with tears she fought to hold back. This was obviously a touchy subject.

„This, right now, is different, a new experience. And it won't be like what you have lived through then.“, he proceeded.

„I've told that to myself whenever I met someone I liked.“, she said with a hopeless tone and a defeated smile.

„And I never turned out to be interesting or beautiful enough.“, she added.

„You're wrong.“, Cedric contradicted and watched her scoff.

It was sad and fascinating how someone who still believed in the good of people thought so negatively about herself.

„You haven't answered my question yet. What is it you see in me that got you so...well...?“

Cedric smiled at the question asked, underlined with a disillusioned sarcasm. His response began with a smile.

„Well first, I have to disagree with you. You are very beautiful, stunningly so. Humans around here think elves are more attractive than humans. I'd say you have good chances proving the opposite.“

She laughed, in a way delighted but it was a careful joy, prepared to withdraw in any given moment.

„You almost sound like you wanted to sweet talk me into doing something for you.“, she then remarked.

Despite the heavy atmosphere Cedric couldn't help but smile at her comment.

„I am not. Though I won't stop you if you understood it as such.“, he replied. Nadira in return blushed and turned away, her careful joy becoming easier.

„Oh goodness, I have to watch my words around you.“

Cedric laughed at her observation.

„Please don't. I think I haven't laughed this much since...well I don't remember how long it was.“

Hearing himself he turned more serious again. Cedric leant into her direction, prompting her to look up to him again.

„Which brings me to the other reasons why I'm attracted to you.“, He began then.

A small smile still remained on his lips.

„You have brought back a light heartedness I haven't felt in ages. Your kindness is something I have given up on finding in anyone, be it elf or human. The bravery you have shown time and again and I know this will sound mushy to you but I just sense that you are special. So stop selling yourself under worth.“

A shy smile apperaed on her face but this time she held his gaze.

„Wow, I don't know what to say, this is the most praise I have ever recieved.“

„Then I shall continue to pamper you with more.“, Cedric declared.

This time he was cought off guard when she suddenly leant forward and planted a short chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled and returned this gesture, with a longer, more demanding one. When they parted he took the word again.

„But you know, I could return the question to you? Why fall for me. I'm old, did a lot of bad things in my life time and now I have an alcohol problem.“

Nadira looked at him for a long time. Her smile from before had dissapeared as she thought about what to say next.

„Do you want to hear how beautiful I think you are.?“

„I am aware of my physical appearance though I won't complain if you pointed it out.“

„Alright then. You are breath takingly handsome. And you are a good man.“

Cedric wanted to object and refer to his earalier points but she immediately silenced him.

„No, hear me out! You are a good man, Cedric. You are well behaved, humble and kind. You are emotionally strong and confident. And that's what I admire most about you, honestly.“

„Strong. Haven't I mentioned my drinking problem?“

„Strength doesn't mean to come out of everything unscathed. But you had the inner strength to acknowledge that the Scoia'ael were in the wrong, that you too commited mistakes and you were confident enough to go through with making a change and left and started anew. You could have just kept going as before, not admitting your mistakes. But you did and just to make it clear, again, that takes guts.“

Now it was Cedric's turn to blush and look away shyly. The most positive reaction he ever recieved was the acknowledgement of his skills with the forest and his knowledge about it. At worst he had been a drunkard ex-Scoia'tael who did more harm than good. He had not been wrong about her.

„Look..“, she said then, turning a bit more serious herself.

"I can't say if this is love but I defenitely like you a lot and enjoy being with you so...uh...shit...I'm not good at this.“

Cedric laughed at the curse in surprise.

„A foul word out of your mouth. Never thought I'd see the day.“

She joined in into the laugh, now relaxing more, and leaning further into his embrace.

„Yeah, I'm actaully a foul mouth but I have it under control for the most part.“

„But I understand what your saying.“, Cedric agreed on her last assessment.

Her head now rested on his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his waist. His free hand caressing her cheek and their lips soon found eachother again. This time Nadira manged to match his rythm better, even smling into the kiss.

„I shold get back to Anezka now.“, she then anounced after they have so hesitantly parted from one another.

„Alright then. Will I see you tomorrow evening?“ Nadira nodded.

"Yeah, I will check in as soon as I find the time.

„And will you be going to the meeting with Malena?“

„Geralt and I have kind of agreed that we are going to at least have a look. We'll be fine.“

„Still, be careful out there.“

„I will.“, she said and stood up.

Only reluctantly Cedric let her go and aproach his door. She turned around one last time and kissed him before she departed, leaving him somehow empty without her body in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> here I am, once again misusing my uni's wifi to update.  
> Again I would like to thank he people who took the time and wrote a comment on the last chapter.  
> I continue to enjoy your reviews and draw my motivation from them.  
> And I appreciate kudos and comments as always.


End file.
